Teaching Me Teaching You
by courthale
Summary: Bella Swan just got a job at Forks high school. She moved back a few months earlier and found the man of her dreams. But she doesn't know him like she thought. And will find him in the last place she expected. first fanfic give it a chance LEMONS!
1. Introductions

Chapter 1

The Introductions.

I walked into the classroom that morning so nervous yet exited at the same time. I had just finished my Bachelors in Literature and found a job close to home. Where is my home do you ask? Well none other than Forks, Washington. I was now the English lit. teacher at Forks High school.

My name is Bella Swan and I have had an uninteresting life to say the least. I grew up in Phoenix until I was 17 years old and my junior year of high school. I lived with my mother in Phoenix but when she got remarried to a younger baseball player I could see how unhappy it made her to have to stay home with me while he was gone. So being the adult in my mother and mine's relationship I usually made the sacrifices. This being the case I moved in with my father who was the Police Chief of Forks.

It was difficult at first but after awhile I got into the swing of things, and even made some really good friends. Two of the best friends a person could have and the boyfriend I thought I would spend the rest of my life with.

Rosalie Hale was always like and older sister to me. She was always the one to make me feel better and she was also very protective. She was a tall blonde with looks that rival supermodels, but she could drink like a guy and loved fast cars. She could even beat the best at a hot dog eating contest. I love how she can just walk into a room and own it.

The next of my friends was Alice Brandon; she is my personal stylist and confidant. I tell her everything usually over lunch after a long shopping spree of her telling me that I should care more about my appearance. Not that I don't care I just don't see the point in buying a whole new wardrobe when I have a perfectly good professional wardrobe at home. To which the small pixie like girl with spiky black hair responded "yeah more like retirement home professional"

My boyfriend when I was in high school at Forks was Jacob Black. We dated until we both realized that a friendship was better. He was everything I could want in a brother type way but not in a boyfriend type way. He was the son of my father's best friend Billy Black so we pretty much grew up together. It was good that we both agreed it was a friendly relationship and not a romantic one because I don't know how our fathers would've taken a bad breakup.

Anyways, now all of us of somehow managed to stay in contact. Rosalie is working as a realtor in Seattle while she goes to school to get her engineering degree. She is with Emmett McCarty and they will soon get married. Alice went away to France for two years to study fashion, needless to say that was the longest two years of my life. She is currently working in Port Angeles to get her own store up and running. She has also found happiness with the good southern gentleman name Jasper Whitlock. They are both good people and were only made for each other. And Jacob is still in college working his way through to pay it while he goes. He wants be a mechanic and own his own garage someday. He has always been a natural with cars. He even restored his own car when he was sixteen. He is dating someone but is keeping it a secret from me. He says I will love her but no one will be good enough for him.

And myself, well today is the first day of the rest of my life. Cliché I know! But it definitely feels like it. I am starting my first day of teaching at Forks High School. It was now 7:30 A.M. and the students would get here around eight. I had everything in the room in place and ready for the kids to start the day all I needed was to make copies of some worksheets we would be doing.

I walked down the hall to the printer and being my clumsy walked tripped on yet another flat surface. Papers flew everywhere and it was like I was back in high school all over again. I heard a giggle from behind me to find none other than Jessica Stanley.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan, I knew I recognized you." She said in a condescending tone, still making no move to help me gather my things.

"Jessica, how have you been?" I ask trying to keep my tone civil.

"Great, I heard you were back I just didn't quite believe it." She said in that voice I had loathed since high school.

"Is that why you're here?"

She snorted "No, don't think so highly of yourself. I'm here for a meeting with the vice principal about a substitute-teaching job. Wow, you haven't changed a bit, always thinking the world revolves around you" she said while walking away, stepping on a few of my stray papers while trying to make a point.

"Gah, I hate her." I murmured under my breath.

"You're not the only one." A small voice said beside me. I turned to see a very pretty brunette and she was helping me to pick up the last of my things. She straightened up to hand them to me and I realized how tall she was. I stood there stunned for a while trying to guesstimate. She wasn't too tall just taller than most. "Hi, I'm Angela. I'm the secretary in the front office." She extended her hand for me to shake it.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you. How do you know Jessica?" I asked while I took her hand.

"Well I guess I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I do look a bit different since high school" she stated with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm Angela Webber, we went to here to high school together."

"Oh, wow, you look……Wow!" I said stunned, thinking back to the awkward girl with cat eyeglasses and almost granny style clothing. She was the daughter of a Lutheran pastor after all, and daughters of preachers are by no means all like that but she was definitely the stereotype.

"Yeah, thank you. I'll never get used to that. Well, I went away to school met the man of my dreams and became what I am now with a little confidence and some very helpful articles in Vogue" she chuckled. Then the bell rang, I hadn't even noticed the students filing in until the bell

"Well, I hope to catch up soon, I've got to get back to class now. It was great seeing you. You look amazing." I said back to her.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She said with a smile, with which I returned.

I walked to my door and opened it 'well here goes nothing' I thought to myself and pushed the door open.


	2. Class is in Session

The first chapter wasn't much so I decided to go ahead and put the second up.

Enjoy

Please Review!

Chapter 2

Class is in session

I walked in to find students scattered everywhere in the room. Once they saw me I noticed a few confused stares and even a flirtatious smile or two from some of the boys. I guess I looked younger to them than I thought, maybe they thought I was a student. 'Now or never' I thought.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Swan, I'll be your Homeroom and Literature teacher. I would like you all to take your seats and take out a pencil." I said while starting to pass out some of the worksheets I had copied. "Now I know some of you may not enjoy reading or the subject much, but I hope to change your mind a least a little by the end of our time together."

"I like sometime together with her" a familiar student's voice whispered. I turned in time to see a high five pass between two of the male students in the back. He even had the audacity to wink at me. I decided to ignore them this one time, but if he disrupted again than I would have to take action.

"Anyways, I would like you all to fill out the questionnaires honestly and don't hold back. I want to know your stance on the subject that I have come to know and love"

"I wish she'd come and love me." The same student whispered.

"That's enough"

"Really, well what are you gonna do about it."

"Principle's office now! The rest of you can get started on those, and if I find any of you have skipped out or have not done the assignment I will make sure it reflects in your grade, I am not in the mood to be toyed with." I said sternly back at the class while leading the student down the hall to the office. "Now why did you find it appropriate to say such disrespectful things to me in class? You know we have to keep this a secret." I pouted at him.

"I know love, but you looked so sexy when you take charge I couldn't help it. And you haven't talked to me in awhile and I figured this was the only way to get you alone." He said while looking both ways down the hall. When no one was in sight he pushed me against the wall and trailed his hand up my thigh and finding his way to my garter belt. He let out a groan at my choice of underwear. "Why are you so tempting?"

"Edward, we can't do this, not here! There are better ways to get me alone." I begrudgingly pushed him back.

"Come on Bella, it's been three weeks since I have seen you and I can't stand it." his velvet voice taking on a bit of desperation.

"We will talk later, now you need to go to the office and report to them what happened. We can't have anyone thinking I would treat you differently then anyone else." I replied while pointing towards the direction of the office.

"You already have." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. And moved his hand to caress my cheek. I pushed it away.

"Yeah and at the time I didn't know you were 18, let alone a student at the school I would soon be teaching at. I can't let this continue, Edward, at least not until you graduate."

"Just let me come over tonight so we can talk, okay?"

"If I will agree will you go to the office now? I really need to get back to class."

"Yes," I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand to turn me back, " Oh, and love you will do great, I believe in you." And with that he turned and walked away. I stood there still reeling from his presence like usual.

_I met Edward while looking through the library during a book sale in early June. I was walking around with copies of Austen's __Pride and Prejudice__ and Bronte's __Wuthering Heights, __When voice beside me said, _

"_Star crossed lovers huh?" the velvety voice asked me in a bit of confusion._

"_Sorry, What?" _

"_Your books they are all about star crossed lovers. I like __Pride and Prejudice__ but __Wuthering Heights__ is a bit depressing." He stated with intense green eyes I had never seen any thing like before. I took me a couple, of what seemed like minutes, but were probably seconds to reply._

"_It's my favorite book. I find Catherine and Heathcliffe very interesting." I stated simply looking back through the books trying to avoid eye contact, knowing that my blush was betraying me anyway to his affect on me._

"_Really, favorite? Huh?" he seemed amused by that. _

"_Yeah, so?" I said defensively._

"_Sorry, just trying to understand." He said while holding his hands up as if he were a criminal approaching saying he was not armed. I let out a small chuckle and let myself have one last look. His smile was amazing and took my breath away. It was an unusually crooked smile that was so irresistible. " You have a beautiful laugh." He said matter-of-factly. "Do you want to grab some coffee and talk, maybe help me understand why the fascination with Bronte."_

"_Um, sure, why not?"_

_3 hours later_

"_Well, that was interesting!" I laughed._

"_Hey, come on embarrassing summer camp stories are supposed help alleviate tension in a situation not make you feel more insecure." He tried to say seriously but still had that crooked smile on I was beginning to love._

"_What tension? I feel completely at ease with you, it's odd really." Except for the fact that every time he smiled or we held a lingering gaze I just about attacked and had my way with him right there._

"_The tension I was referring to is the, well, sexual tension." He said with a hint of a blush. Did he just read my mind?_

_15 minutes later_

_I had him follow me to my house to continue our talk because the people at the small coffee shop had gotten fed up with us and were less than polite with us. I pulled into my driveway with my truck, which felt inadequate next to his shiny silver Volvo. I got out and met him in at the front door._

"_Well this is my house." I stated while looking for my keys in my purse._

"_It's great are you renting or do you live with……."_

"_Ah Ha" I triumphantly held up my keys. "Oh sorry I'm renting."_

"_Cool"_

"_So can I get you anything tea, lemonade, beer?" I asked and when I turned around he was closer than I thought. He and I were only about an inch apart and with one move we could be in a very intimate position._

"_Bella" he breathed._

"_Yeah?" I said, barely above a whisper._

"_I don't think I can keep my hands to myself anymore." His voice was low an husky and sexy as hell._

"_Who said you had to" 'whoa who said that.' The next thing I knew we were kissing and I was being shoved back against the door. I instinctively lifted my leg and he grabbed my leg knowing what I wanted before I did. He hoisted me up so that I had my legs around his waist and my back was against the door. My hands went to the hem of his shirt lifting it feeling my way across his perfect body. An involuntary moan escaped my lips when I realized how sculpted he was. Our lips left only to remove the offending piece of fabric._

"_Bedroom, first door on the left" I managed to say only because his kisses started to go down my jaw to my neck. With me still around him he went to the bedroom and finally set me on my feet once we got there. _

"_Too many clothes." He ripped off my shirt, while I undid his pants. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful godlike man? His body was perfect in everyway, not too much and not too lean, just perfect. I was not worthy; why he chose me I didn't know. But I would not question, I would only savor every moment. As we continued to tear and rip clothes off each other's bodies we stopped once it was done only to take each other in. _

"_So beautiful" he whispered before capturing my lips in the most erotic kiss of my life. I started to back him up towards the bed when his knees hit he fell backwards. Then something seemed to dawn on him._

"_Shit, I don't have a condom."_

"_What, you don't take condoms to the library." I laughed._

"_I am not kidding we can't do this. Not without protection. SHIT!"_

"_I'm on the pill. Don't……" before I could say anymore he threw me on the bed and began to knead my breast, he took one into his mouth and gently yet roughly kneaded the other. He switched paying equal attention to both. I arched my back into him._

"_Oh, Yes!" I screamed._

"_Do you like that Isabella?" I bit my lip and nodded. "God, that is so sexy when you bite your lip like that." I couldn't help but moan when his hands found my clit. "I love that sound. I want to be the only one to be able to make that come out of you mouth." His words only made it better. He wanted to be the only one. He plunged a finger into me causing my hips to buck bringing him deeper into me._

"_Oh, Edward, I love that you want to do that but I need you in me." I barely got out above the pleasure he was bringing me._

"_I could never deny you anything, love." My heart rejoiced at the word. With that he rolled me over so that I was on top. He put his hands on my hips and guided me towards his erection, which was much bigger than I could have dreamed. Slowly I let him fill me completely and both of us let out a moan of pleasure._

"_Oh Edward, Harder, faster!"_

"_Bella, you're so tight." He grunted. We found our rhythm and the waves of pleasure were fast approaching. "Come for me, my Bella." He moaned. And as I could not deny him anything, I did. _

_This continued for two months, the best time for me physically and emotionally. But in that time I slowly began to find out more and more about him. Then one day he said to me._

"_Bella, do you have family around here?"_

"_Just my dad. Why?"_

"_Well, There's a new teacher and the last name is Swan."_

_I chuckled "That's me. Why do you ask?" I turned to face him and he was not happy. It almost seemed he was in pain with some anger and so many emotions I couldn't put my finger on. "Edward, what's wrong?"_

"_You're gonna hate me. I can't believe this, I knew it was too good to be true."_

"_What? Edward, I could never hate you." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. I was surprised to find his eyes watering. One tear escaped and I brushed it away with my thumb. "I love you." I said for the first time. _

"_I love you too! Remember that okay." He took his face out of my hands and said the last thing I was expecting. "I think I am one of your students"_

Through the rest of the day and all my classes I couldn't help but think the whole time……..

'I'm in trouble!'


	3. Edward Visits

Chapter 3

Edward's Visit

When I got home I decided to just let him come over and tell him it was over for good. I couldn't let this ruin a career that was barely started. If it were any other situation maybe it would work. I was only just turned twenty-two and he was eighteen. It was just the fact that he was a student. I would have to break it off with him and soon. I didn't want to look too "tempting" as he put it so I decided to change into some comfy clothes and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I had come to a resolve and there was no turning back. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it. I was not expecting what I saw. In front of me were my two best friends and they had two boxes of pizza and some of our favorite movies.

"We are here to celebrate your first day as 'Ms. Swan amazing kick ass literature teacher' with you." Alice said barely able to contain her excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Well, Bells don't look so happy to see us." Rose said noticing the look of discomfort on my face. Not only were my two best friends here, but also my teenage lover was on his way over, and they did not know about him either.

"I'm sorry, guys you just surprised me. Come in its cold out there." I said stepping out of the way of the door plastering the best imitation of a smile on my face.

"No biggie, we brought beer!" Rose shouted back as she walked into my kitchen. She reemerged with plates and chilled glasses from my freezer. While she was doing that Alice put the pizzas on my coffee table and went to put in one of the movies. I just stood by the door wondering what to do next. I didn't realize the door was open until out of the corner of my eye I saw the familiar disheveled bronze hair in his silver Volvo as he pulled into my driveway. 'Shit' internally cursing myself.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go check my mail, I'll be right back." I shouted closing the door behind me. His emerald green eyes lit up as he saw me approaching but quickly turned concerned when he noticed my flustered state and also notice the unfamiliar car. He quickly jumped out of the car and met me halfway with fury and pain apparent in his eyes.

"Is this why you want to break it off with me? Are you with someone else? So help me Bella, I'll kill him!" he said with clenched fists at his side. He rushed past me headed for the door but I grabbed his arms before he could get too far.

"No! Edward, my friends Rose and Alice came to surprise me and to celebrate my first day. I would never do that to you." I said while my voice cracked and the traitor tears streamed down my face. I had never seen him like this before and it scared me.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry, baby, please don't cry." He took me in his arm and kissed the tears away and rub soothing circles on my back. I always felt better just being in his arms. 'no Bella you have to be strong time to be strong.'

"Edward you have to go before they see you." I realized they could see by simply looking out the kitchen window. I lived in the middle of nowhere on a dirt road, so no one could see him here but my friends could.

"I really wanted to talk, we have to figure this out before…." But I cut him off with my lips. Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It wasn't a kiss of casualness or just physical. It was as if our souls were intertwining. I felt complete and whole in that moment. I realized I would need air soon and that we could possibly have an audience, so I reluctantly broke the kiss. I pulled back but our foreheads were still touching and each breath he let out I would pull in. Just to enjoy the taste and smell of him.

"Why……do I feel……like that…was goodbye?" he said in between breaths. The tears began to form again as the realization hit me. I was saying goodbye to the only man who ever made me feel whole.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just, I don't know." I managed to choke out. Because in all honesty I didn't know.

"I don't want to let you go Bella. Even if we can't be together I'll wait as long as you need me to, just please, don't let this be the end for us. I couldn't take losing you. I love you more than you'll ever know." He told me with his own tears spilling over. Something so beautiful shouldn't ever be so sad.

Then three things happened all at once while I was in Edward's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh LOL I love cliff Hangers.

Sorry it's short but it seemed like a good place to stop and I won't make you wait too long. I already have about the next 3 chapters done. I just need to fine tune them then ill get Chapter 4 up

Anyways thanks for the reviews lovesanime92 and HeavenlyAngel34

To all the rest please review I would like some input and maybe some suggestions. I have a general idea what I want to do with this story and it might even need a sequel.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Preview of chapter 4 you ask? Well why not?

Jake, Charlie, and Mike all make an appearance. Also we go back to the classroom and drama ensues. Of course!


	4. Getting Caught almost

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Chapter 4

Getting caught (almost)

First, my friends were at the front door watching this all, then my Charlie's police cruiser pulled up and then my resolve also faltered at letting him go for good. I knew I could never do that. He was my soul mate and I would fight to keep him.

"You have to go. Or I'll have to explain you to my dad." I was now about three feet away from him to distance myself so no one got ideas.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Please consider what I said. I'll wait forever for you. I love you." He whispered. Then he got into his car and made a quick getaway.

My dad pulled up and I hoped he hadn't seen that. He also had Jacob in the car with him. My friends were giving me concerned looks from the house, looks that said 'explain yourself'. I tried to pull myself together before I spoke.

"Hey dad, Jake, not that I don't love when you visit but what's going on?"

"Hey Bells, Alice invited us for a little party to celebrate your first day" my dad answered while hugging me. He didn't try to ask about Edward so that meant he didn't see anything to compromising. "So what was the Cullen boy doing here?" 'Fuck' I thought.

"Hey Jake it's good to see you. Feels like it's been forever." I turned my attention to Jake and hugged him before I answered my father.

"Hey Bells." He strained, while hugging me back. He knew something was up. He knew me too well.

"Oh, he's one of my new students, and he said some things in class that I had to send him to the office for. He was just coming by to apologize." I tried to lie the best I could. Which was enough because he just shrugged it off.

"Good kid, except for the occasional warning. Kid drives like a bat out of hell." He laughed.

The rest of the night was spent with me always next to Charlie because I knew as soon as one of my friends got me alone they would start asking questions and I couldn't answer, even when I didn't know the answers myself.

The next day I got up and ready for work. I had some missed calls on my phone from my curious friends and one from Edward. I dialed my voicemail and listened to about 5 messages that were begging me to call my friends back to talk, but I couldn't, not yet. The last one was from Edward.

"Bella, I hope everything is okay. I am sorry about last night. I overreacted when I thought of you with someone else. I am truly sorry. I hope everything was okay after I left. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning"

I got to school and got my things in order, I was overly nervous about seeing Edward after last night. When students started to arrive I took out some chalk to write today's homework on the board. It took me awhile and when I turned back around my classroom was almost full.

I looked towards the back and saw Edward sitting in his letterman jacket and about three girls surrounding him along with a few of his friends. He looked at me and smiled. I returned it only to be brought out of my trance by the bell signaling five minutes til class. I sat down at my desk and tried to not be obvious as to my eavesdropping of the conversation he was having.

"Hey Eddie are you going to the party this weekend at Mel's house?" the girl I learned to be Tanya said, in what I assumed to be her attempt at a sexy voice.

"Yeah, you should really come it is supposed to be amazing. Her parents won't be there. That means no supervision at all." Another girl named Trina, tried to whisper but made it loud enough for what I assumed to be her marking her territory. My eyes glanced up and she was trailing her finger downs his chest and her mouth was close to his ear. I snapped my pencil in half. He looked my way, and then pushed her gently away, stopping her advances. This earned a laugh from a few of his friends.

"No, I hadn't planned on it. And it's Edward, not Eddie. I think I might have plans this weekend, anyway." He glanced over at me. For just a second and smirked when he noticed my death glare at the flirtatious girls.

"Oh come on Cullen, you've been like this all summer. One party won't kill you. It's not like you have been getting any since you never go out anymore." Clay, one of his friends jumped in to say.

I let out a burst of laughter at him not getting any, and the whole class went silent at my outburst. I quickly stopped when the embarrassment seeped in. Then the bell saved me. I took a chance look at Edward, who had a huge smile of amusement plastered on his face at my expense.

"Okay class let's begin." I stated while walking over and closing my door. I was about to shut it when vice principal Newton stopped me.

"Ms. Swan can I see you for just a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, class I would like you to take out a pencil and a sheet of paper and write a paragraph about what you were assigned to read last night." I half closed the door to make sure no cheating occurred. Mr. Newton was your average guy. Cute yes, but nothing special. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I preferred Green eyes though.

"Ms. Swan, I am so sorry to bring you out of class, but I was wondering if you were having any more problems with students."

"No, not yet. And please call me Bella."

"Bella," he smiled, "I was just making sure there were no more disruptions because the truth is you are one of our youngest teachers and very attractive. So with these hormone driven teens you might be the recipient of more of these situations."

"Mr. Newton, I know that I am young but I can take care of myself, and as for taking me out of class for this, what was the point?" I asked "Sorry to be rude, I just have limited time and I know it will be difficult at first but I think I can handle it."

"Call me Mike please, and I wanted to talk so that the students would know my position on the matter." He gestured toward the class that was now looking out at us. All of them looked away when they saw me. All but one, Edward.

"Thank you, but I've got it from here." I turned back to go to through the door.

"Bella," he whispered and grabbed my arm and put his face close to mine. "Maybe we could go out sometime, get a drink?"

CRACK!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

Thanks for the reviews FolsomBoogie, kels16 and Vi0lentSerenity.

Preview of Chapter 5

While I was working I heard footsteps and I just shrugged it off as a passerby. I then heard the lock click and my chair was pulled back to face someone.

"What are you doing?"

I know! I am so mean. But I'll have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow.


	5. Advances

So it's tomorrow for me. I don't know about some of you but as promised here it is. I am on a caffeine high and I am so pumped.

I am currently trying to avoid my homework as much as possible so I went ahead and finished this.

Nothing belongs to me. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

But if anyone's offering I would be more than happy to pay a substantial amount for Jasper Whitlock. Oh southern boys make me weak in the knees.

Chapter 5

Advances

I rushed back in to find Edward's desk almost split in half. His face was trained on me in a way that I could tell it took all his strength not to rush over and do something he would regret to his vice principal. "Mr. Newton, I'll talk to you later at an appropriate time. Please don't disrupt my class, unless it is vitally important?"

"Sorry Ms. Swan, I'll let you get back to class and I will send a maintenance worker to replace Mr. Cullen's desk." And with that he left.

"Sorry class, well if you are all done would you please pass in your papers, and we will get started for the day." As I collected the papers some of the students started to make jokes.

"Mr. Newton likes the new girl." One of Edward's flunkies started to tease. The class laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Edward wasn't having it, and he reached over but not before I shouted.

"ENOUGH!" he retreated to his desk "Now I know that I am young and not much older than some of you but that doesn't mean you can treat me any different than your other teachers. Understand?"

The class as a collective answered with a "Yes Ma'am"

"It's just your cooler and a lot more exciting than other teachers. It's easy to be comfortable with you." Clay stated as if it were common knowledge.

"I really appreciate that. But you all need to understand that you have to respect me. I hope to make this class fun and grab your interest, but I also have to maintain order. It is a fine line to walk but if you guys help it will be easy." With them finally understanding I started class and had to take all my energy to not look into a certain pair of green eyes.

I went on through the day giving the same speech to each class and things got easier. As the lunch bell rang, my class was dismissed and I had so much work already I decided to just stay and eat lunch at my desk.

While I was working I heard footsteps enter and I just shrugged it off as a passerby. I then heard the lock click and my chair was pulled back to face the person.

"What are you doing?" Edward lifted me on to my desk so he was over me now in between my legs. I would have to thank Alice for insisting on all these skirts. They seemed to be very convenient for Edward.

"Claiming you as mine." He stated, then attacked my mouth with such passion I moaned into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist out of habit and he pulled them apart. "No, no, no love. I will tell you what to do with those milky legs, and every other part of your body." I jutted out my lower lip causing him to chuckle. "Now you know why I must do this right?" he waited for my response, but I couldn't find my voice as he trailed kisses down my neck and to my collarbone and his hands coming closer to my already wet core. "Bella?"

"No?" I put as more of a question because of how shaky my voice was.

"Because every male, teacher and student alike, want you but they will never have you, because you are only mine." I shuddered as he took my earlobe into his teeth lightly pulling. "Forever." He whispered.

"W...We….can't do this here." I said shaken.

"I want them to hear you scream my name when you come. I want to smell of you through all of my classes and you of me so people will know we are together." I got wet just listening to him, but not here, not now.

"Be serious. I could get fired." Unsuccessfully trying to push him off me.

"By who? _Mike_." He said with disdain. Gripping my hips enough so I couldn't move but still so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Maybe, we get caught and they could have my license. I couldn't ever teach again." He reluctantly let go of me and sat down where I had been, he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He always did this when he was nervous or thinking too hard.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand not being able to tell people we're together. Especially when guys start talking about how it would be like to get with you. I want to rip their heads off for even thinking about you like that. Only I'm allowed to." He sighed heavy. I could tell it was difficult for him to not have all of me in a sense. I slid off the desk into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered.

"I love you so much it hurts. Like when you leave you take a part of me with you. And when I'm with you I'm whole again. I know how it feels to be jealous, it took all my strength to not rip Trina to pieces for touching you. Only I'm allowed to." I said using his words.

He chuckled and pulled me tighter to him. "I guess we really are something, huh?" he laughed "Star-crossed lovers?" I couldn't help but laugh with him. "I guess I better go, before someone notices the doors lock and only we are in here. I love you Bella." He kissed my temple and I went to get off him.

"You should go to the party." I told him when he was halfway to the door.

"Why?" he looked at me confused.

"I have already taken so much from you, so go and have a normal high school experience" I looked down not wanting to see his face. He walked over to me and put his finger under my chin to lift my head to meet his gaze.

"What does that mean 'I have taken so much from you'. Bella you have given me so much that I can't even begin to comprehend what that means." He wiped the falling tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"When Clay said you didn't do much of anything this summer, I felt bad for keeping you from your last summer in high school. I feel like I am taking experiences away from you. You should be out with your friends, making out with one of the cheerleaders in the janitor's closet, just being a normal high school student. I know what high school entails and making love to your lit. teacher on her desk is not one of them." I took a deep breath to continue. "Its not like you can take me to Prom Edward. You need to be in a normal high school relationship. Not with me, I don't deserve you." By the end of my speech I was full out crying and little hiccups escaped my throat trying to hold in my sobs. I didn't notice we were on the floor until I felt the cold of the linoleum. He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Never, ever say that. It is I who doesn't deserve you. As for all those other things, none of it matters; the only thing that matters is you, and us. If anyone should feel guilty it is me. I have made it so you are always on the verge of losing your job or worse your whole career" When he talked like this I never would have believed he was only eighteen. He was an old soul, like me.

"Just please stop, I don't…….." we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's Mike can I please come in?" Mr. Newton shouted from out side the door.

"What do we do?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I have a closet, go hide in there." Trying to keep my voice low. "I'll be right there Mike!" I shouted towards the door. Edward made his way to the closet and I tried to put myself together the best I could. I opened the door to let Mr. Newton in.

"Hey, Bella I was wondering, maybe you would like to go out sometime?" he wondered over to my desk and sat down. It was comical at how different he looked from its former occupant. "I know you are new in town and I thought maybe I could show you the ropes. Just as friends if you want it that way. Or more if that's better."

"I don't know Mike. I am not technically new because I did live here for awhile, so I know my way around pretty well." I didn't know how Edward was taking this having to watch and listen to Mike's advances. He took a step toward me and grabbed my wrist.

"Bella are you okay? You look like you've been crying. Did something happen?" He seemed genuinely concerned but at the same time I was annoyed because he couldn't take the hint that I didn't want him. He even tried to put his hand on my face, put I pulled away first.

"I'm fine Mike just some allergies, along with some stress of a new job. No big deal." I told him and slipped from his grasp.

"Okay." He shrugged it off. "So about going out…" he started but was interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. We both turned.

"Mike, there you are." Jessica smiled at him, when he turned back to me she glared and if looks could kill I would be dead. "I was wanting to talk to you." She said sweetly "_Alone."_ She made it clear I was not welcome in the conversation, but what she didn't know was I rejoiced in the interruption. It was obvious that her intentions toward Mr. Newton were more than professional.

"I'll be right there Ms. Stanley." He said while still looking at me. She jutted out her lower lip, crossed her arms over her chest and turned to walk out.

"Oh, and Bella, just because you're back doesn't mean it is going to be like high school, if you know what I mean." She gestured towards Mike, no doubt referring to the fact that for some unknown reason I was the recipient of many unwanted admirers. "I'll be waiting in your office, Mike." She huffed and walked out, high heels clanking the whole way.

"That was weird. You know her?"

"Yeah." I answered curtly.

He must have noticed my annoyance but he thought it was for her; only it was for the both of them.

"Well, here," he handed me a paper with his number, "If you want to get together just let me know." He went in to kiss me on the cheek but I pushed him away. Hearing a low growl from the closet, and I hoped Mr. Newton hadn't heard too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton but I actually can't do this."

"Why?" he asked rudely, I heard the growl again.

"One, for all intents and purposes you're my boss, this is something I promised I would never do. I like to keep my professional life and personal separate." I answered but knew it was too late with what Edward and I had. "And secondly I'm in a relationship." I said not elaborating.

"Who?" his asked, his eyes a mix of fury and rejection. "I know everyone in this town, I'm just curious." He tried to recover from his outburst.

"I think you should go. Anyway you're keeping Jessica waiting."

"Ok, well still if you...." He started but I cut him off.

"I know." I said harshly because he was on my last nerve, yet again the bell saved me.

"Bye" he said sadly.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him, only to have Edward burst from the closet with so many emotions playing on his face; I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Before I could say anything he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I almost started to cry but students began filing in so I would have to hold it in for later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I have been torturing you guys with short chapters I combined two into one. And I tried not to have such a bad cliffhanger.

I am thinking about doing the next Chapter from Edward's perspective so you know why he stormed out like that. Give me you thoughts.

**I have two ways the next chapter can go, I have even written them both just need your input. So Bella dealing with Alice & Rose or Edward's Closet Experience and after he leaves. The one that you all want most will be the next chapter and the other will be after. I will edit of course to make it fit. And I won't post until I get enough feedback to please all of you.**


	6. Edward PoV

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Okay, so I totally did this over again something about it just wasn't right. So instead of starting in the closet, I am going to take you back to the first day, and all that Edward was going through.

Chapter 6

Edward PoV

I woke to the last first day of my high school career. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. It all seemed so tedious now. The parties, the drinking, the girls it all just didn't measure up to what I had this summer with my Bella.

Bella

My reason.

I know what it may seem like, but we love each other, why she loves me I will never know. I felt terrible these past few weeks after I told her that I was one of her students. I lied by not telling her the whole truth about me. But after that first night together I couldn't bring myself to tell this beautiful woman, yes woman, that I was a lowly high school senior. I might be turning nineteen soon but that didn't matter she was so much more than I could ever deserve. I wanted to keep her as long as I could.

So here I was to face the day and see my love for the first time since I told her. I know I was nervous, but I could only imagine what my angel was going through. She was an accomplished graduate just starting out her career and here I was some love struck teenager about to ruin everything she has ever worked for. I threw on a pair of jeans and a green button up; she told me it was her favorite. I got into my Volvo trying to calm my nerves and figure out a way to talk to her. After I thought about it I realized I could only get her alone as a teacher and student. No romantic gestures or cornering her in the janitor's closet.

I got to school and saw her truck already there. Of course, I had to pretty much hold myself back from just running to her and making her talk to me. So I found some of my friends and let them distract. As soon as I parked and got out the Denali twins pretty much threw themselves at me. At one point I thought they were attractive even dated Tanya for awhile, but I had my Bella. No woman could ever compare to her. That is one of the things that scared me, if she didn't want me then I would live a life of solitude alone and miserable, because no woman could be her. Clay brought me out of my thoughts, my best friend.

"Hey dude, are you cool, you look a little distracted." he asked.

"I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Tanya and Trina just ask you about the party this weekend and you just stood there. They finally gave up and walked off." He looked amused

"Really? Ha, oops." I didn't really care.

"So ready to face the new teacher for homeroom. I wonder what she's like."

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders trying to look indifferent.

We walked into class but there was no Bella. I sat in the back with my friends, and just tried to focus on how to put my plan into action. While I was thinking the door opened and in walked Bella. The class went silent as they assessed her. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a blue sweater(links on my profile), and I couldn't help the sense of pride I felt watching her glide into the room. Then I saw her feet and she was wearing flats. 'good no chance of falling' I thought.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Swan, I'll be your Homeroom and Literature teacher. I would like you all to take your seats and take out a pencil." She looked so confident and I couldn't help my now painful arousal. "Now I know some of you may not enjoy reading or the subject much, but I hope to change your mind a least a little by the end of our time together." This was my chance to make her notice me and hopefully take me to the principal or at least have her look at me.

"I like sometime together with her" I whispered to Clay. He lifted his hand for a high-five and I couldn't help it, with him I was a reflex. When she looked my way I winked, this should get her attention. She just turned back to the class.

"Anyways, I would like you all to fill out the questionnaires honestly and don't hold back. I want to know your stance on the subject that I have come to know and love" I knew I had to push her.

"I wish she'd come and love me." A bit much I am sure but I had to.

"That's enough" she all but yelled.

"Really, well what are you gonna do about it." This was kind of hot, took all I had not to run up and bend her over her desk and stick my…….

"Principle's office now!" she yelled bringing me out of my thought's. "The rest of you can get started on those, and if I find any of you have skipped out or have not done the assignment I will make sure it reflects in your grade, I am not in the mood to be toyed with." After she was finished I gathered my things and walked with her down the hall. "Now why did you find it appropriate to say such disrespectful things to me in class? You know we have to keep this a secret." She pouted, oh, she is so adorable.

"I know love, but you looked so sexy when you take charge I couldn't help it. And you haven't talked to me in awhile and I figured this was the only way to get you alone." I looked both ways down the hall. When no one was in sight I nudged her against the wall and trailed my hand up her perfect thigh and while exploring I felt her garter belt and let out a groan. "Why are you so tempting?"

"Edward, we can't do this, not here! There are better ways to get me alone." She pushed me away.

"Come on Bella, it's been three weeks since I have seen you and I can't stand it." I knew I sounded desperate but I didn't care.

"We will talk later, now you need to go to the office and report to them what happened. We can't have anyone thinking I would treat you differently then anyone else."

"You already have." I raised my eyebrows suggestively. I went to touch her blushing cheek, but she pushed it away.

"Yeah and at the time I didn't know you were 18, let alone a student at the school I would soon be teaching at." She had me there. "I can't let this continue, Edward, at least not until you graduate." I felt hope at those words.

"Just let me come over tonight so we can talk, okay?" now I'm begging, God I must love this woman.

"If I will agree will you go to the office now? I really need to get back to class." Bella and her compromises.

"Yes," She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her hand to turn her back, " Oh, and love, you will do great, I believe in you." I walked through the rest of the day impatiently ready for it to be Bella time.

After that I went to her house and immediately assume the worst of my Bella. I knew deep down she would never do that but after listening to comments all that day about how she would be in bed, I couldn't help it.

I felt like shit the next morning. I called her and she didn't answer. 'Fuck' I thought 'Way to go Cullen', the pessimistic side of my brain was screaming at me. The optimistic was just as persistent, 'that kiss meant something. She loves, even if it is only half as much as you love her it is more than enough.'

I got dressed and stepped outside. It was cold, not unusual for Forks, so I went and got my letter jacket from basketball. Then I was off to school. I didn't realize it was so late, so I sped down the road, not ten seconds later I saw those familiar flashing blue and red lights and siren. 'great'. I pulled over and of course my luck was Chief Swan pulled me over. I tried to keep all thoughts from the fact that not only was he Police Chief, but also my girl's father.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. What did I say last time I pulled you over?" He looked down at me, amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry, Chief. I know, you said next time I get pulled over you'll have to give me the ticket." Recounting the last three times he caught me.

"Well the only reason I let you slide the other times was because of your dad. I know you can handle yourself behind the wheel, son, but these are laws not guidelines, Understood?"

"Yeah, I was just late for school. Sorry."

"Oh yeah, Bells told me you were one of her students."

"Yeah." I said not elaborating.

"Well here you go," he handed me my ticket "best get to school you know Bella and her punctuality." He paused and smiled proudly "I mean Ms. Swan."

"Thanks Chief."

I hurried back and to my surprise I had 10 minutes until class. Huh, I thought I was late.

I walked in and the vision before was amazing. She was wearing a pink skirt with purple flowers and it went high on the waist to actuate her curves, her purple long sleeved shirt was tucked in so it could show her small waist. (link on my profile). She had her back to the class so I just went to my usual spot with Clay and the guys.

"Dude, are you droolin?" he asked. He must have noticed my evaluation of Bella.

"Shut up!" I playfully shoved him. Then Bella turned around and smiled, I gave her one back. The bell rang and she seemed to realize that we weren't alone. She sat at her desk, trying to look busy. Silly Bella. Tanya brought me out of my staring.

"Hey Eddie" I cringed at the nickname. "Are you going to the party this weekend at Mel's house?" Tanya said trying to sound sexy.

"Yeah, you should really come it is supposed to be amazing. Her parents won't be there. That means no supervision at all." Her sister Trina "whispered" to me "seductively", I almost gagged. I heard a pencil snap, I saw Bella with a face that could kill. I notice her reasoning; Trina had her mouth close to my ear and her hand trailing up my chest. I pushed her gently away.

"No, I hadn't planned on it. And it's Edward, not Eddie. I think I might have plans this weekend, anyway" I tried to sneak a peek at Bella and she had a look of pure hate and territorialism, it made me want her even more.

"Oh come on Cullen, you've been like this all summer. One party won't kill you. It's not like you have been getting any since you never go out anymore." Clay jumped in to say. I heard the most beautiful laughter; Bella's amusement at that remark put a smile on my face. I definitely wasn't lacking in that department this summer. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed the silence of the class and the most beautiful blush appeared.

'Was she trying to kill me!' I thought. She headed for the door to close it and said.

"Okay class let's begin." But was stopped but Mr. Newton

I saw the way he looked at her when she turned back to tell us what to do while she was out.

HE CHECKED OUT MY BELLA'S ASS!! The nerve of this guy.

It felt like hours watching them talk out of earshot. I couldn't make out what they were saying then he gestured to the class and she looked over. I held her gaze before she looked at him. She said something then began back to the classroom; as soon as she turned he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

CRACK!

I didn't even realize it was my desk until Mr. Newton said something about it. He left and I tried to calm myself, didn't need to have anyone suspect anything. Then everyone was making a big joke about it, even Bella.

"Newton likes the new girl!" Seth joked, I was on my way to rip his head.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, I retreated to my desk "Now I know that I am young and not much older than some of you but that doesn't mean you can treat me any different than your other teachers. Understand?"

She kept talking and the class all agreed to help her out but still enjoy the class. I went through all my classes with guys saying things like….

"Swan's pretty fine, I think she could teach me a thing or two"

"See her ass, her curves, Perfection just called Forks home."

Then I heard Newton and my Biology teacher Mr. Banner talking in the teacher's lounge.

"Man, I give it a week she will be eating out of the palm of my hand." Gah, fucking Newton.

"I don't know, she seems like a tough egg to crack. Wouldn't mind trying myself though." Banner's dead.

I walked away knowing it was no good listening. I was on my way to lunch when I noticed Bella at her desk. I stood in the hall just watching her. She had her head down and didn't even notice I was there. Her mahogany hair trailing down her back, half up in a clip. Her creamy legs crossed to the side, not completely under her desk, hidden from view. I just had to have her and let people know she was mine.

I quietly walked in and closed the door and locked it. I walked up behind her and pulled out her hair towards me.

"What are you doing?" making them know your mine. And that only I can make love to you, not just fuck, but love. I put my hands under her arms and lifted her onto her desk.

"Claiming you as mine." I said then attacked her mouth with such passion. She moaned almost causing me to come undone. She wrapped her legs around my waist one of my favorite thing, but I pulled them apart. "No, no, no love. I will tell you what to do with those milky legs, and every other part of your body." She jutted out her lower lip she looked so cute I had to chuckle. "Now, you know why I must do this right?" I waited for her response, but I knew she couldn't answer. I had my lips all over any exposed skin, my hand getting closer and closer to where I wanted it."Bella?"

"No?"

I went on to explain how I wanted her to be mine and to everyone to know it, but she started to bring me out of my Bella high. She said we could get caught, and I relented when she said she would lose everything she worked so hard for. I felt the words just fall out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand not being able to tell people we're together. Especially when guys start talking about how it would be like to get with you. I want to rip their heads off for even thinking about you like that. Only I'm allowed to." I sat in the chair just thinking about all of this. I felt her slide into my lap and nuzzle herself into my neck.

She then told me what I wanted to say to her since the moment I saw her in the library.

"I love you so much it hurts. Like when you leave you take a part of me with you. And when I'm with you I'm whole again. I know how it feels to be jealous, it took all my strength to not rip Trina to pieces for touching you. Only I'm allowed to." She used my words back at me. I laughed.

"I guess we really are something, huh?" I laughed "Star-crossed lovers?" she started to laugh with me at the reference of my first words ever spoken to my heaven on earth. "I guess I better go, before someone notices the doors lock and only we are in here. I love you, Bella." I kissed her temple and she went to get off me. I felt the loss again of her not in my arms. I sullenly made my way to the door.

"You should go to the party." she caught me by surprise when I was halfway to the door.

"Why?" I was confused.

"I have already taken so much from you, so go and have a normal high school experience" She looked down and hid her chocolate brown eyes from me. I put my finger under her chin to make her look at me.

"What does that mean 'I have taken so much from you'. Bella you have given me so much that I can't even begin to comprehend what that means." I wiped the falling tear from her cheek. My heart breaking just a little.

"When Clay said you didn't do much of anything this summer, I felt bad for keeping you from your last summer in high school. I feel like I am taking experiences away from you. You should be out with your friends, making out with one of the cheerleaders in the janitor's closet, just being a normal high school student. I know what high school entails and making love to your lit. teacher on her desk is not one of them." She took a deep breath. How could she ever think I would want any of those things over her? She is everything. "Its not like you can take me to Prom Edward. You need to be in a normal high school relationship. Not with me, I don't deserve you." I brought her to the floor with me and held her to my chest as she cried. I would never understand her, thinking she was undeserving, when it was the other way around.

"Never, ever say that. It is I who doesn't deserve you. As for all those other things, none of it matters; the only thing that matters is you, and us. If anyone should feel guilty it is me. I have made it so you are always on the verge of losing your job or worse your whole career" I tried to tell her, but her eyes said she didn't believe me.

"Just please stop, I don't…….." we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's Mike can I please come in?" Mr. Newton shouted from out side the door.

"What do we do?" I kept my volume low.

"I have a closet, go hide in there." She gestured towards it. I ran to it softly closing the door "I'll be right there Mike!" she shouted towards the door.

I knew this was going to kill me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

So how do you like my Edward? Too cheesy? I always saw him as the romantic of the century and for all the drooling he does, come on, give him a break, he is a horny teenager.

I know, I know, I said I was going to do the closet and after, but I was having a hard time starting there, without any background on Edward. I hope you like it.

I have to stop there, because I really need to do homework. I will hopefully have more tomorrow evening. I have a presentation at 4:00 tomorrow evening then I'll work on it after. I will make it extra long and even a lemon to make up for kind of lying, even though I didn't know at the time.

Sorry for errors I did this really fast.


	7. Edward PoV Always

Vi0lentSerenity, sorry I might have confused you but the answer to your question is that they met in the beginning of June and were together for two months before they found out that he was her student. Roughly the end of July beginning of August. Then she avoided him until school started three weeks later, and he took drastic measures to get her to talk to him. Do I agree with his method? No, it's just where the story took me. I hope that clears it up for you.

WARNING LEMON AND LANGUAGE

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

Edward PoV

Always

I could see from the little slits in the closet doors everything that was going on.

After she let him in and greeted him he check out her ass once again, when she turned around. He just walked into the room like he owned the fucking place.

"Hey, Bella I was wondering, maybe you would like to go out sometime?" he went to her desk, kind of rudely and plopped down in her chair. "I know you are new in town and I thought maybe I could show you the ropes. Just as friends if you want it that way. Or more if that's better." Red, that's all I could see.

I pushed myself back against the wall trying to keep myself from running in and doing something I would regret. When I did I smelled something like strawberries, something like Bella. It was her coat next to me. I took a deep breath trying to relax; she always had that affect on me. I turned my attention back to her and the vile Newton.

"I don't know Mike. I am not technically new because I did live here for awhile," I wished she would just tell him. Well, not about me but at least turn him down flat out no excuses. "so I know my way around pretty well." She looked down then towards the closet. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Bella are you okay? You look like you've been crying. Did something happen?" His fake concern almost made me gag. He just wanted in her pants. If I could read Bella's face like I knew I could, she just looked peeved. Then he went to touch her cheek. I gripped her coat trying to calm myself, and then she pulled away quickly.

"I'm fine Mike just some allergies, along with some stress of a new job. No big deal." She said though it sounded strained.

"Okay." He didn't push, which I was thankful. "So about going out…" he started to ask again, but was interrupted by Ms. Stanley, a substitute.

"Mike, there you are." She smiled disgustingly sweet at him, then when he turned she glared at Bella. "I was wanting to talk to you _alone."_ She emphasized the word and made it clear Bella was not welcome in the conversation, but Bella just smiled in relief. I realized that Ms. Stanley probably liked Mr. Newton. I was so thankful for her disruption and I could tell Bella was too.

"I'll be right there Ms. Stanley." He didn't even turn around to look at her; he just kept staring at Bella. She started to walk out, but then turned on her heel.

"Oh, and Bella, just because you're back doesn't mean it is going to be like high school, if you know what I mean." She gestured towards Mr. Newton, but I didn't know what that meant. "I'll be waiting in your office, Mike." She huffed and walked out, high heels clanking the whole way.

"That was weird. You know her?"

"Yeah." Bella was beyond being polite now.

I could tell she wasn't happy, but I think he took it as jealousy.

"Well, here," he gave her a piece of paper, "If you want to get together just let me know." He went in to kiss her on the cheek but she pushed him away. I let out an involuntary growl.

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton but I actually can't do this."

"Why?" he asked rather rudely. I growled again, not able to control myself.

"One, for all intents and purposes you're my boss, this is something I promised I would never do. I like to keep my professional life and personal separate." My heart broke at her words; I knew very well that I had broken that rule for her. I felt so guilty. "And secondly I'm in a relationship." She said not going into detail, because she couldn't. Would we ever be able to be happy, and be a real couple?

"Who?" He almost shouted. "I know everyone in this town, I'm just curious." He lowered his voice, and the shame at his outburst seeped in.

"I think you should go. Anyway you're keeping Jessica waiting." She tried to get him away.

"Ok, well still if you...." She cut him off.

"I know." She said, making my growls seem like purring.

"Bye" he said sadly.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him, I came out of the closet too angry, sad, defeated, and most of all shameful at what I was doing to her. I had to leave before I did something awful.

I knew I couldn't live without her, but should I be so selfish as to alienate her from everything she knew. I couldn't even look at her beautiful face I didn't deserve. I walked out and in my anger at Newton slammed the door. Once I got to my locker I was already late for class, so I just called my father, Carlisle, and told him I didn't feel well. He called the office, he was the doctor at Forks Hospital so they didn't question him, and I signed out.

I made my way back home, thankful my mother was gone for the week at a conference for interior decorating. Esme was a great mother, loving and caring, but I couldn't face her now. I needed to be alone, to figure out what I would do next.

Would I let her go, only to have to see her beautiful face everyday?

Would I stay until she told me to go?

Would I make her think I moved on?

NO! NEVER! I couldn't.

I walked up to my room , and put on some Debussy. I turned it to Claire de Lune, which was Bella's favorite.

I somehow fell asleep, only to wake up to my phone ringing. I didn't even bother to check my caller id, I just flipped the phone open.

"Hello." I said, sleep still in my voice.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Clay responded.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, your dad is working and your mom is out of town, right?"

"What are you getting at?" this answering question with questions was getting old.

"Come on, Cullen, it's Thursday and no one can throw a party like us. Everyone is itching for one and we can't wait til Saturday for Mel's."

"No." was all I said.

"Please?" For a guy who could give John Cena a run for his money in the muscle department but was about 6' 4", he sure was whiny.

"No."

"Pretty please, with Ms. Swan on top." That did it.

"Look I don't want a FUCKING party. GODDAMMIT! Just find someone else to BULLSHIT! If you really were my friend you would just drop it." I yelled into the phone. Everything from today just bubbled to the surface. When I didn't hear a response I instantly regretted it. "Clay I'm….."

"No, fuck you man, call me when my real friend Edward Cullen gets back. And as for whoever the hell you are, get over yourself." He yelled back at me. "Oh hey, by the way, fuck you!" with that he hung up.

'Shit' I cursed myself. 'way to go and alienate yourself from your only real friend.'

I also realized something else, Bella. She wouldn't understand my outburst. I knew her; she would put the blame on herself for my actions to day when that was far from it. When I came to this conclusion I was halfway to my car.

On my way to Bella's I came to my resolve, I would be the man she needed in whatever capacity she would have me. I would wait till I was no longer a student or just be her friend.

I drove into the driveway, and noticed all the lights were out except one. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I waited a little while, and then rang again. No answer. Her door was unlocked, so I went in. I would seriously talk to her about that. I found light coming in from the bathroom to the hallway, and walked in.

"Bella, It's me can I come in?"

"Edward!" she was in the tub reading her Wuthering Heights, tears staining her cheeks. I knelt down next to the tub, trying desperately to not look at her beautiful naked body, but focusing on her face.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry for my actions today. They were inexcusable, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was mad at you." I took in a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I just felt like I needed to get out of there to think about us."

"No Edward, please don't do this. I could never want Mike. I only want you." She whispered bringing her wet hands to my face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to figure out what to do, and how we could stay together." She smiled and the tears returned.

"You still want me?"

"Silly Bella, I'll always want you." I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Forever."

I finally looked down, and saw her beautiful body. She noticed my appraisal, and the blush on her cheeks was so amazing. She started to bring her arms up to cover herself, but I just held them in my hands. I realized how cold the water was, and figured she ad been in there awhile.

"Let's get you out of there you must be freezing." As if on cue she shivered. She went to stand up, but I stopped her by scooping her up.

"Edward! What are you doing?" she squealed and put her arms around my neck to hold herself. "Now you're all wet."

"I am taking care of you how a man does for his woman." I brought my lips to hers and kissed her.

"Oh really, well Mr. Cullen how are you going to take care of me." She whispered sexy and huskily in my ear. She then kissed and sucked a sensitive part on my neck and she knew it drove me crazy. I groaned.

"Bella, baby, you better stop that or I might drop you."

"You would never drop me."

I walked her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was on display completely naked for me and only me. I made my way up her body trailing soft kisses all the way to her breasts.

Since she was still wet from her bath they were already hard and erect for me. I sucked lightly and bit down a little, just how she liked it. She arched her back into my touch.

"Oh Edward" hearing her moan my name was like a symphony. "Edward, make love to me."

"Whatever you want, my Bella." I brought myself to her mouth and kissed her. I traced her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she instantly accepted.

The kiss was strong and passionate, both of trying to show the love we shared in our actions. It then turned into a more urgent lust filled kiss. I trailed my hand down her body stopping just above her hipbone. I traced lazy circles, almost teasing as I came closer and closer to my goal.

"Edward, Please?" she breathed out after we separated our kiss for some much needed air.

"Please what? I need you to tell me what you want." I whispered against her neck. Sucking and stealthily also giving her marks. Marking my territory so to speak. These would be easy to see tomorrow.

"I want you to touch me." I smiled against her skin.

"I am touching you." I responded quite proud of my restraint, when I wanted it as much as she did.

"Edward Cullen, you know exactly what I am talking about. Stop teasing and do it." She looked me straight in my eyes, and hers were filled with need and want.

I loved her talking like this, it reminded of when we were in class and she would take charge. She was so confident, and sexy.

I immediately took my hand and brought it to her slick folds, stopping at her clit. I started to circle it and slowly entered one finger. She bucked her hips, trying to get my finger deeper inside her.

"Yes, like that." Her head lolled back into the pillow with her eyes closed.

I continued my exploration of her body, taking in her sweet smell of freesias and strawberries, fresh on her from her bath. I put in another finger, then another, she came screaming my name. I brought my fingers to my mouth to taste her.

"Hmmm. I missed your taste."

"Too many clothes." She started to take my jacket off; I shrugged my shoulders out of it, tossing it on the floor. She pulled my shirt over my head eagerly.

"Enthusiastic, are we?" I laughed because I wanted her just as much.

"Always." She kissed down my chest pausing over my heart. "So beautiful, and mine."

"Always." We both started to feel the need and quickly got my pants off with my boxers. I kicked them to the growing pile of clothes. She pulled me down to kiss her. I positioned myself at her entrance. I pulled away from her lips, and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you." Then I slowly filled her, still looking into her deep brown eyes, both of us letting out moans of pleasure. I stilled to let her adjust to my size, when she was ready she kissed me and nodded. I began with a slow pace just relishing the moment of being inside her.

"Faster, Edward, please?" I complied and my grunts of satisfaction and her moans of pleasure filled the air.

"I'm so close Bella. Come with me." I moved my hand between us to her clit and circled it.

"EDWARD!" Her walls started to clench and milked me. We both came screaming the other's name and declaring our love for each other. I collapsed on top of her and just laid there trying to compose myself, and slow my breathing. I was still inside her and reluctantly went to get off of her, when she hugged me closer.

"Don't, just lay with me like this please."

"Can you breath?" I was genuinely concerned I was crushing her.

"I like feeling you inside me. I feel whole, complete."

"I know exactly what you mean." I rested my head on her shoulder laying kisses on her neck. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" she was almost asleep.

"I wouldn't want to impose, but my parents aren't home and they wouldn't miss it if I didn't come home. Can I stay here, only if it's absolutely okay with you?"

"Of course, I just thought it was assumed. I have some clothes of yours you left and their clean so you can just wear those tomorrow for school."

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek and rolled over to the side and pulled the covers over us. I pulled her close to my side, her head rested on my chest.

"Goodnight, my love, sweet dreams." I kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Edward, I love you." She laid one last kiss on my chest and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in Bella's bed. I looked down and saw my angel peacefully at rest. I looked at the clock and it was only 6:00. I carefully go out of bed trying not to wake her, she groaned and pulled the pillow I was laying on closer to her inhaling deeply.

I put on my boxers, and made my way to the kitchen. After our summer together, this was pretty my home away from home. I wasn't that great of a cook, but I did know how to make a basic breakfast. She taught me how to make it; after I told her I didn't know the first thing about cooking. I decided to make her breakfast in bed.

After I got the eggs and bacon out, I sat them on the counter, and started some coffee. I felt a familiar pair of tiny hands trail up my chest from behind. She kissed the exposed skin on my back.

"You look so sexy when you cook in your boxers." She said between kisses.

"Well there goes the element of surprise." I laughed and turned to face her. She was wearing my shirt and a pair of panties.

"What?" she looked confused. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." I said while taking in her scent.

"Oh, sorry. I could go back to bed and pretend I never woke up." She tried to get free from me. I just pulled her closer.

"I don't think so." I pulled her into a passionate kiss. I picked her up and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned in my mouth. She started to rub against me trying to find friction. I groaned in ecstasy.

Then it happened. I heard a gasp and something dropping. I turned to see a short girl with dark spiky hair, and a tall blonde. Their mouths were agape at the scene in front of them. I looked down and saw coffee spilled all over the floor, from what I assumed they brought for Bella.

"Alice, Rose" Bella jumped off the counter and ran over to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW!**

Okay funny story time. I totally almost called this chapter Trapped in the closet. I had my roommate read it and she laughed at the title. I was a little offended until she explained that it was a cheesy R. Kelly song and then we went over to YouTube and I almost wet my pants it was so ridiculous. So needless to say I changed it.

Back to business, well I know what your thinking, cliffhanger but just so you know I was going to cut it off at the gasp and not let you know whom it was, then I thought I would let you know who caught them.

Hopefully the next will be up tomorrow. I am going back to Bella's PoV, but I do like writing Edward's too so I will probably alternate.


	8. Interrogations

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Chapter 8

Interrogations

"Alice, Rose" I jumped off the counter and ran over to them.

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked never taking her eyes off Edward. Did she recognize him from before? Did they know he was a student?

"Edward?" Rose asked. 'Wait, how does she know him?' I thought. He took in a sharp breath, I turned around and he had a look of recognition on his face.

"Rosalie Hale, Emmett's Rosalie?" he whispered the last part to himself.

"Wait, what's going on? How do you know each other?" I looked back and forth between them.

"This is Emmett's younger cousin, and his best man for the wedding." I gasped at the revelation. I knew little about the best man with the wedding being a good ten months away but it would be a little awkward. Seeing as I am the maid of honor. She knew who he was, that he was younger, and that he even went to my school. I couldn't lie to them now.

"Hold up, missy our questions first." Alice demanded. "What did we just walk in on?" I blushed, and that was all the answer she needed. "No way!" I shifted uncomfortably and looked back at Edward. His eyes portrayed that he was sorry, and he looked over to Rose and then Alice.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Alice Brandon"

He turned back to me and said. "I'm going to get ready, and I have a feeling that they would like to talk to you alone." He kissed my forehead and headed towards the bedroom. 'Damn him and his ability to be calm right now.'

As soon as he shut the door, I was grabbed and dragged over to the table. Alice shoved me in the seat, that damn pixie was strong. I rubbed my arms where she held them trying to get blood flowing to them again. They both sat down across from me and just stared at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I finally spoke.

"What do you know?" I asked towards Rose.

"I know that I just found you with my fiancées younger cousin in a very compromising position. Both of you in your underwear. I also know he goes to Forks High. He's a senior and Emmett told me he met someone over the summer, and he was completely changed because of it." Shit she knew everything. "I am assuming that was you because of all the times you cancelled on us over the summer." I just nodded. Alice couldn't keep quiet anymore, apparently this was the first she had heard any of this information.

"WHAT? You mean to tell us that you are having a relationship with one of your students. Isn't there, like, school rules against that." The tears started to fall at the shame of what I was doing surfaced. "I don't mean to make you cry, but isn't this, well, I don't know unethical. Don't get me wrong I have seen how happy you've been with him even if we didn't know why. He was the reason for your turn around this summer, wasn't he?" I nodded biting my bottom lip as the tears still ran down my cheek. She turned from angry to sympathetic. "Bella, what are you doing? You know you can't be together." I started to sob and she came over and pulled a chair close to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"Bella?" Rose asked getting my attention. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, with all I have." I answered after my sobs quieted. "I know this is wrong and I don't know what to do."

"Does he love you?" her question was answered by a velvety voice from the doorway.

"More than anything." He was dressed and ready for school, his hair still wet and messy from his shower. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with just as little enthusiasm. I looked at the clock and it was already 7:15.

"Oh no, I have to be at school in thirty minutes." I jumped out of the seat and flew into my room. I still needed to shower and change. I was just now getting some clothes out when I heard Alice.

"No, you're calling in today. You need a sick day." She used her authoritative voice calling after me from the kitchen.

"It's only the first week of school, and I can't already have a sick day." I yelled back at her.

"You don't have to shout I'm right behind you." I jumped and almost fell when Edward caught me.

"Be careful, love," he whispered. I look around and they were all in my room. "I am going to take off now, I have to get to school. But I think Alice is right you should stay home. I love you, and call me when you can, okay?"

"I will, I love you too." He kissed me one more time before he left and then turned to walk out. He stopped in front of Rose and Alice.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't give her too hard of a time. It is not her fault that this happened. I am the one to blame. I lied to her." I began to protest but he silenced me. "Just let me explain, Bella" I nodded for him to continue. "I may have not deliberately lied, but I kept the truth from her. She didn't know I was only eighteen, and she didn't know I was only a senior in high school. We met by chance and things happened, that made it, well,……. difficult for me to tell her. We fell in love before we knew that we would soon be in a student/teacher relationship. I can't even begin to tell you how much it hurts to see her cry because of me. Please, as her friends, don't push too hard." They both nodded. "And Rosalie, please don't tell Emmett. I will try to when we meet up tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure." She simply answered.

"Well, goodbye. It was nice to meet you Alice."

"You too." He walked out and turned to give me one last smile, the one that made me weak in the knees. They waited to speak until the front door was closed.

"Wow!" Alice said, still dumbstruck by his speech and professions of love.

"Yeah." Was Rose's answer.

"Well, I guess I better call in, and no more questions til I take a shower." I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. My conversation with Angela was pleasant; she was sweet and even made sure I didn't need anything. I made my way to the bedroom and both of them were searching my closet and drawers for something appropriate to wear. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we want to take you out to lunch, and we wanted to find something suitable to wear. We are taking you to Port Angeles. Nice lunch will do you good. And we can discuss what just happened." I didn't want to go but saying no was out of the question. "And I'm sorry I freaked out before, I am just worried for you. You are like my sister and I don't want to see you hurt." Alice said when she hugged me.

"Now, go and wash off all the dirty sex." Rose said shooing me into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and just let it soothe my muscles under the shower. I heard the doorbell ring, and some talking. I quickly put on my underwear, and comfy clothes I always left in the cabinet. After I was decent, I made my way to the living room. Rose and Alice were on the couch, and the third figure was in the armchair.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" surprised would be an understatement.

"Hey Bells! I heard you weren't feeling well and Angie made me bring me you some soup." He handed me the Tupperware.

"Angie?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, the secretary." He looked away sheepishly and put his hands in his pockets. He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Right then it all clicked.

"Oh my God! No way! Oh Jake that is so great." I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"What is she so happy about?" Rose whispered to Jake.

"Well, I think she just figured out that I am dating Angela Webber." He laughed.

"Angela Webber from high school?" she asked as he put me down.

"That's the one." He had smiled triumphantly. "So I'm assuming you're not really sick."

"No." I turned my head to the side, and heard a gasp.

"Bells, you've got some love bites." He chuckled.

"What?" He took me over to the mirror in the foyer. "Oh My God!" I blushed and covered them with my hand. He just laughed.

"Did our little Bells get some?" He continued laughing. And soon the girls joined in. Little did he know.

"Grow up!" I yelled "Maybe." I looked down, suddenly very interested in my carpet.

"About time." He said proudly.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I'm a little weirded out because you're like my sister, but if he hurts you I can't be held accountable for my actions." He held up his hands. I just chuckled. "So who is he? Anybody I know?" I froze. What do I say? I looked over to Rose and Alice, both looking away from me, being no help at all.

"No, and it's till early. I don't want to jinx it. Ya know?" I winked trying to seem relaxed.

"Come on, tell me, please?" He was never beyond pouting.

"I recall someone keeping their significant other a secret from me as well. I expect the same patience from you." I was getting good at this. He huffed in defeat.

"Fine." He huffed. "Well, I'm going to get going now."

"Tell Angela I said thanks, and by the way, she is so beautiful. Now her outside appearance matches her soul on the inside. You guys deserve each other." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and once he was gone the girls got to work.

After three hours of hair and makeup we were finally on our way to Port Angeles. The whole ride was silent, I sat in the back and they both took the front. Every once in a while one would start to speak, but then quieted. Alice would sometimes look at me in the rearview mirror, but never saying anything.

"Give it up guys. I know you want to say something." I was finally fed up with the silence.

"Bella?" Alice began to speak. "What are planning on doing with him. I mean, you guys can't really be a real couple, right?"

"No, we can't. But I also know that I could never stop loving him. Even when I found out I tried to push all for my feelings aside, avoided him like the plague, but I can't. It's like he has this magnetic pull that draws me to him. It's something I've never felt before, and never want to feel with anyone but him. I just wish we could've met later in life." I said taking a deep breath and resting my head back against the seat. "Maybe while he was in college. I can't go to jail because he is legally of age, but I could lose my job and my license. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. When we're apart it feels like I can't breath." I finally let it sink in, and waited for their reactions.

"I don't know what to tell you Bella. You just described exactly what I feel for Jasper." Alice said with sympathy seeping in.

"I know, that is what I feel for my Emmett too." Rose sighed. "So….."

I laughed, "Yeah it gets a little awkward when your best friends find you kissing her teenage lover, huh?" I laughed again, not completely out of humor, but also pain, and some hysteria.

"You can say that again." Alice sated then started to laugh with me. Rose had a look of concentration on her face.

"Rose, What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just trying to get the mental picture out of my head. He's gonna be around a lot, and seeing him pretty much naked is going to be _awkward_." We all started to laugh and it felt nice having someone know. I may not know what I am going to do about the situation but it felt nice to talk about it.

EPOV

I walked out of her house and made my way to my car. I sat there and just looked at her home, and replayed the events that took place last night.

"_Oh Edward" hearing her moan my name was like a symphony. "Edward, make love to me."_

We had made love many times before, but never called it that. It felt amazing, but every time with her was. I thought maybe over time I would desensitize myself from her, but with every encounter it only got better.

"_I want you to touch me." I smiled against her skin._

I knew we needed to figure things out, find a solution to our problem, but I couldn't. I knew once we properly discussed it we would only hurt more and maybe even realize it couldn't work. I only wish I could have met her under normal circumstances.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and suddenly realized it was going to be a long day. Not only would I not see Bella, but Clay was mad at me. We had the majority of our classes together so it was going to be difficult and I knew I needed to make amends.

It wasn't his fault, he didn't know. I briefly considered telling him about Bella, and myself but just as soon as the thought came into my mind I dismissed it. He wasn't going to understand, and he wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets.

I got out of my car to face the music. He was already there with a few of our friends, standing by his car. He was laughing at something, so I figured why not catch him in a good mood and get this over with.

"Hey guys!" I tried to sound happy.

"Hey Cullen where you been, tried to call you again last night, we went ahead and went to the beach and had an improtu bonfire." Clay said with no trace of resentment.

"Uh" I just stood there stunned. "Bro, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders. "See you guys later." We walked towards my car, and stopped in front of it.

"Listen sorry for blowing up at you last night, it was just kind of a rough day, and I took it all out on you." I said all in one breath.

"Dude, chill, I figured as much. You don't have to be a girl about it. I forgive pretty much as soon as things happen." He patted me on the shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you got a thing for Ms. Swan and I was just trying to be funny. I now know that is not an issue to joke about." He held up his hands like a suspect. I chuckled.

"That obvious, huh?" I laughed half-heartedly. I knew people would write it off as a simple crush, but would others suspect?

"Kinda." He laughed. "I think Tanya and Trina and some of the other girls around here are even trying to look like her. They are trying out the "Sexy librarian" outfits as they call them." As soon as he said it I looked around to see what he was talking about. My mouth fell open at how many girls were now dressed like my Bella. "Dude, I know, right?" too stunned to speak I simply nodded. "So Cullen how does it feel to know how desperate these girls are for you." He laughed

"Kinda weird actually." I groaned, then the bell rang.

"Shit, dude we better get going, or we're going to miss your girlfriend." He all but ran to the door. I knew she wouldn't be there though. I walked in to class and found that Ms. Stanley would be our sub. Mr. Newton was there instructing her on the basics, and you could tell she was laying it on thick for him. It made me want to gag.

The next seven hours felt like an eternity. Each minute passed as if it was tormenting me on purpose. I fended off the advances of some of the girls adorning the "sexy librarian" look.

After school was over I went back home and tried to figure out our options. I waited for her call and stared a hole through my phone. I heard the front door open and close, follow by footsteps up the stairs. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, dad?" I moved off my bed to the door. I opened it to find my dad looking very tired after his 24-hour shift at the hospital. My father was a great man and I hoped to be like him someday. He was compassionate and caring man. He managed to be the best father and husband and still become one of the most accomplished surgeons in the country.

"Hey, son, sorry I haven't been home much, it's just with your mom being gone I really like to distract myself."

"I understand, it feels less like home without mom."

"Yeah, exactly." he sighed longingly. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I am going to get some rest. Just come get me if you need anything."

"Sure, like I would tempt fate trying to wake you up." He laughed and walked to his room. A few hours later my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and all my cares just melted away. I opened the phone, but before I could speak I heard a sniffle.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No, Edward, it's Alice. Something's happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

I know you hate me for the cliff hanger.

Well I am not too happy with this chapter. I don't know what's wrong it just doesn't feel right. And I'm sorry there isn't too much drama. It will come back tenfold in the next chapter. I won't make you wait too long for it. Hopefully I can polish it and have it up tomorrow.

So, how do you like that Jacob is dating Angela? I thought to put hem together even before I did this story.

So how much do you guys love Clay?

And what about Emmett being Edward's cousin?

Please review! I know you hate me, but I would appreciate it.


	9. Resolves

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

This is my longest Chapter so far.

ENJOY!

Don't forget to review. I love all feedback. Even the bad it makes me a better writer.

Chapter 9

Resolves

_I opened the phone, but before I could speak I heard a sniffle._

"_Bella, are you okay?"_

"_No, Edward, it's Alice. Something's happened."_

My mind went to a million directions at once in a matter of seconds.

"What is it? Did something bad happen to Bella? Where is she?" I never even gave Alice a chance to answer my questions.

"Don't freak out okay?"

"Okay?" It came out as more of a question.

"Well, we were kinda talking and she got mad and left. I don't know where she is, and I can't find her." I suddenly went into protective mode.

"What Alice? How could you? You know her, she could be anywhere, and with her inability to keep danger at bay who knows what happened." I was at my car in a flash. "Where was the last place you saw her."

"Well, we are in Port Angeles now, but how about you go to her house and see if she is there before you leave Forks." She said back to me a little to calm for my taste.

"Okay, but keep searching and call me as soon as you hear anything." With that I hung up.

I race to her house, their were no lights on but small flickers of orange and yellow, like candles coming from the inside. I made my way to her door to find it slightly open. I pushed through and saw her standing in the middle of the room surrounded by candles and flowers. She was wearing a blue sheer baby-doll and matching underwear.

"Bella?" I croaked out

"It's good to see you too." She sexily strutted her way in front of me.

"What is going on? Alice called me from your phone and she said you were missing." She started to run her hands up my chest and lightly nip at my neck.

"Partly true," she said against my skin causing me to shiver. "I told them I was going to teach them a lesson, and make them suffer through something I wanted to do, and they insulted my choices. I got a little frustrated and left. I went into a store and saw this," she brought my hand to the baby-doll. "And thought of you." She brought her hand to my now very painfully clothed arousal.

"Oh God, Bella, that feels good." I tried to stay on task with asking questions, but it was becoming difficult. "Why…..did…..oh, yeah…..she have your…..oh fuck it." I grabbed her ass and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She began grinding against me and we both threw our heads back at the friction.

"I was hoping for a little fucking." She laughed against my neck. "And then they found me and saw me eyeing this. They wanted to make up for interrupting us this morning, so they helped me with all of this." She gestured to the candles and flowers.

"That was very nice of them." I kissed her, and after awhile it deepened then I pulled away. She whined in protest. "But she almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you were dead, or missing." I realized I was suddenly speaking barely above a whisper, as the thought hit me and I wanted nothing more than to forget the feeling of losing her.

"What? Did she make it sound like I was dead? Man, those girls can be so dramatic." She laughed.

"Ya know, you could've just called me and I would have been right over."

"I know, but I didn't want you to expect me here, and you know me I am so terrible at lying. As soon as you asked why, I probably would have just told you." I still had her wrapped around me and I made my way to the couch.

"I think I would have still had the same reaction if it wasn't a surprise." I sat down so she was now straddling me. I started to kiss her neck and made my way down to her collarbone. I pushed away the strap and followed its trail with kisses.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do?" of course she had to ask the one question I didn't know the answer to.

"Not to sound like a horny teenager that I am can we please just be like this tonight. We can talk about this tomorrow." I tried to persuade her by kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. She moaned, and then pushed back. She slid off my lap and sat next to me. I groaned in protest.

"We can't just keep doing this," she waved her hand between us. "And not talk about the problems we are facing." She had a point but how did she expect me to talk when she looked like that.

"I know but we will figure it out. We have to." I slowly put my hand on her thigh to reassure her, and squeezed. I looked down and was momentarily distracted by her milky thighs.

"Edward Cullen, get your mind out of the gutter and look me in the eyes." She said sternly, crossing her arms, causing her cleavage to be even more pronounced.

"If you wanted to have a serious talk then why did you wear that?" I gestured towards her. "Not that I don't like it, it is just distracting." She got up and went to her room. I rested my head against the back of the sofa. I got up and followed her. "Angel, wait I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry. I'm just putting on something more appropriate for this discussion." She yelled back from her room. "Go, I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't be like this. I liked seeing you in that." I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Not really something you need to thank me for. It something I should thank you for."

"Why?"

"You are so beautiful, and the fact that you trust me so much that you let me see you, all of you, Makes me the happiest man in the world." She turned around in my arms, with tears in her eyes. She leaned up to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek. And then pulled away.

"Nope. I think you missed." I held her tightly to me and kissed her with all the love I had. The way her body molded to mine was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. I didn't care what might come. I would suffer gladly just to be with her. I just hoped that she wouldn't have to.

BPOV

I felt like an idiot. How could I let them talk me into this? It was surprising to say the least of how accepting they had become with Edward and I, but once we got done with lunch they took me shopping. We had a little disagreement, but being us it was all forgotten. They found me in a store and I found a blue baby-doll nightgown. Edward said that was his favorite color on me.

"Come on, just let us see it." Rose yelled through the partition of the dressing room. "We all know you're sexy, but we have to approve first."

"No wait, I found these." I could hear the excitement in Alice's voice at me actually enjoying myself shopping. She threw over a pair of matching underwear. I put them on and just looked at myself in the mirror. How Edward could want some as plain as me, I had no idea. He was all things perfect. He had the body of a god, he knew how to please me, and he wasn't small, that's for sure. That's just all he offered physically, he was also kind, caring, articulate, and wise beyond his years.

"Well? Let's see it." Rose's annoyance seeping in.

"I think you should come in here, instead of me coming out there. Edward seeing this is fine, but a whole store, no thank you." I unlocked the door and the both came in and looked me over with wide eyes.

"DAMN! Girl you're hella sexy" Rose seemed to sound more and more like Emmett everyday. I just let out a nervous laugh.

"Wow, Bella she is not kidding. I think you should wear this kind of stuff all the time." Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. I just snorted at her comment.

"So I guess it's a yes?"

"HELL YEAH!" They both yelled in unison. They looked at each other, stunned, and then we all just laughed.

After we made our way to make our purchases, I let out an involuntary yawn.

"Well, I guess we should get you home. We need to stop off somewhere so I can get some things first though." Rose and I just nodded at Alice as we made our way to her Mercedes.

She stopped at a florist, after a few minutes she emerged with freesias. A lot of freesias. She went to the trunk and tucked them back there. Rose and I just looked at each other with the same questioning look. She got into the driver's seat and made another stop at what looked like a store for party supplies. When she put them in the back seat next to Rose, I had enough.

"So, what's with all this stuff?"

"Surprise." was all she said. I sighed, and looked out the window. When she didn't want to tell, you could never get it out of her.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but I was awoken by a nudge on my shoulder.

"Bella, you're going to have to be awake for my surprise." Alice laughed. I looked around and it was dark outside. "Come on I set everything up we just have to get you ready now."

"What?"

"Just follow me." She held out her hand and helped me out of the car.

I walked to my house and Rose was nowhere to be seen. Alice opened the door and the sight before me was beautiful. Scattered around the room were small tea light and freesias that smelled much better than my body wash. I didn't realize I was crying til I realized the moisture on my cheeks as a single tear rolled down. Rose emerged from the kitchen.

"This is so beautiful. There are no words for how beautiful this all is. Thank you." We all hugged and then Rose ruined it.

"Quit being such girls!" we all laughed.

"Hey, I saw a tear. You know you love us." I laughed.

"Well, I really wanted to make up for freaking out earlier. I know that even if I don't completely agree with what you and Edward are doing, I can tell you two are made for each other. I really just want you to be happy. My suggestion is take tonight to really talk, and be there for each other. I have a feeling about this." She winked and they said their goodbyes.

I made my way to my bedroom, and realize my phone was missing. I went to the kitchen to get the cordless. I called my own phone to try to find it. As I began to search the house listening for the ring, Alice picked it up.

"Bella I swear you'd forget you head if it wasn't screwed on." She laughed and I could hear Rose in the background giggling.

"Did Rosalie Hale just giggle?" I was in shock.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, I guess you have my phone. How far away are you guys?"

"About halfway. I could give it to Emmett and he could give it to Edward when they meet tomorrow."

"That's ok I guess. I need his number out of my phone so I can call him."

"I can do it. Just get ready he'll be over in no time." Before I could protest she hung up.

I realized she was serious about him being here soon so I made my way to my room, of course tripping on the way. When I came to my bed I noticed the bag of my earlier purchase. I decided this would get his attention. I lit the candles and took one last look at myself. When I heard his car pull up, I made my way to the living room and waited in the middle of all the flowers and candles. I suddenly felt very nervous and started to doubt my choice in clothing, or lack thereof. He opened the door and just stopped and assessed me.

"Bella?" he finally said after what felt like forever.

"It's good to see you too." I made my way to him and wondered where this sudden burst of confidence came from.

"What is going on? Alice called me from your phone and she said you were missing." I ran my fingers up his chest and mentally scolded myself for letting Alice scare him. I gently kissed his neck several times.

"Partly true," I said and felt him shiver, I don't know how someone like me could have this affect on him. "I told them I was going to teach them a lesson, and make them suffer through something I wanted to do, and they insulted my choices. I got a little frustrated and left. I went into a store and saw this," I took his hand in mine and made him feel my choice in clothing. "And thought of you." I muster all the confidence I had and brought my hand to his clothed erection. I felt a sense of pride that I had this affect on him.

"Oh God, Bella, that feels good." He stopped his questions and just let loose, I could tell he wasn't giving up to easy by the look of concentration on his face. "Why…..did…..oh, yeah…..she have your…..oh fuck it." He grabbed my ass and lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, something I realized I always seemed to love to do. I could feel him through his jeans and started to grind up against him seeking friction. We both threw our heads back in satisfaction.

"I was hoping for a little fucking." But there was nothing little about him. "And then they found me and saw me eyeing this. They wanted to make up for interrupting us this morning, so they helped me with all of this." I looked around to the candles.

"That was very nice of them." he kissed me, and after awhile it deepened then he pulled away. I felt the whine escape before I could stop it. "But she almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you were dead, or missing." He seemed very sad at the possibility.

"What? Did she make it sound like I was dead? Man, those girls can be so dramatic." I tried to lighten the mood so he could feel better, but I would be just as upset if that happened, and I thought something bad occurred to him.

"Ya know, you could've just called me and I would have been right over." True, but the little pixie always gets her way.

"I know, but I didn't want you to expect me here, and you know me I am so terrible at lying. As soon as you asked why, I probably would have just told you." I tried to make it seemed like it was planned, I don't know why; I just didn't want him to be mad at my best friend.

"I think I would have still had the same reaction if it wasn't a surprise." I suddenly realized we were on the couch and I was now straddling him. I knew I needed to talk about us. If only it was another time and place we could be happy. If I could have met him somewhere different and he wasn't my student. I needed to stop dwelling on those, I needed to take care of the situation we were in. I needed to quit wishing for different circumstances. He was kissing me and was beginning to take off my nightgown when I knew we needed to talk.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he said while still kissing everywhere he could.

"What are we going to do?" he abruptly stopped and looked up at me.

He had a little smirk on his face and said, "Not to sound like a horny teenager that I am, but can we please just be like this tonight. We can talk about this tomorrow." He started to try and distract me. I moaned, and then pushed back. I slid off his lap knowing we weren't getting anywhere.

"We can't just keep doing this," I waved my hand between us. "And not talk about the problems we are facing." He looked a little defeated.

"I know but we will figure it out. We have to." He brought his hand to my thigh and squeezed it, and then he got a little distracted by the exposed skin.

"Edward Cullen, get your mind out of the gutter and look me in the eyes." I tried to make him see me and take me serious.

"If you wanted to have a serious talk then why did you wear that?" He gestured towards me. "Not that I don't like it, it is just distracting." I got up realizing he was right. I went to find my sweats in my room. "Angel, wait I'm sorry." He was apologizing, why? It was a bad idea. I should have thought about it, it was my fault.

"No, don't worry. I'm just putting on something more appropriate for this discussion." I yelled back from my room. "Stay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't be like this. I liked seeing you in that." He surprised and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then kissed my shoulder.

"Thank you." I felt my face go up in flames.

"Not really something you need to thank me for. It something I should thank you for."

"Why?"

"You are so beautiful, and the fact that you trust me so much that you let me see you, all of you, Makes me the happiest man in the world." It was the perfect thing to say, and exactly how I felt about him. I turned and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back, but he had other ideas.

"Nope. I think you missed." He held me tightly to him and kissed me with such and passion. It was then I became aware that we would go through anything to stay this way. Being together was our common goal, the only question was how? All too soon we pulled apart for some much needed air.

After many more attempts to keep me in my current undress, I finally won out with the promise of wearing it again. We laid on my bed just in each other's arms before we spoke. I think both of us just wanted to relish the moment before we had to get to the difficult part.

EPOV

I took a deep breath and broke the silence. "So, just to set out all the facts. I am your student. You are my teacher. I am eighteen. You are twenty-two. I love you with all my heart. You say the same. We can't actually be vocal about this relationship; which honestly the word seems like an understatement with what I feel for you. I will do anything you want me to, whether it is end this now, or be together in secret." I tensed waiting for her response.

"Sounds about right. And I don't want to end this." She paused and looked away from my face. I put both of my hands on either side of her face and pulled her to face me. She closed her eyes to avoid my gaze.

"Bella, open you eyes." She shook out of my hands. She went to get off the bed but I just held her tighter. "Don't be like this, please tell me what you're thinking. I hate not knowing." She relaxed and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, never forget that." She paused and looked into my eyes. I nodded "I would like to continue this. Not only because I love you, but I think I can't even imagine what it would be like without you." She took a deep breath. "I think we need to lay some ground rules. Okay?" I nodded again. "No more talking to each other at school, unless it is related to school. We can do phone calls but I think only when it is safe to talk from prying ears. No more jealousy in school, at least don't show it. I hate to say this but you need to show me a bit more indifference. I don't know if anyone has noticed, but it seems that it could be construed as you liking me and I you." I laughed at that and she looked confused.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, continue." She raised one of her beautiful eyebrows and I couldn't help but kiss it. Right now wasn't the best time to tell her of all her look-alikes and my unwanted affection seekers.

"Okay. I don't know exactly what the long-term future will be, but I also know I want to be with you forever. I know for now if we keep this under wraps, we might be okay. I think we should also not have sleepovers anymore, now that school has started, at least not on school nights." I nodded reluctantly. "I also think that you need to focus again on being a high school student. I know that it is something you don't think you'll regret, but I don't want to be responsible for any regret in you life. Okay? That means parties, and pep rallies, and focusing more on your studies, and I know basketball season is starting soon. Do you plan on trying out again?"

"Yeah, I mean I hadn't really thought about it. But it seems like basketball was just always there." I shrugged my shoulders at how obvious it was.

"And your piano? I noticed that you don't really talk about that much anymore."

"I don't know. I just always used it as an escape, and ever since you came into my life it just seems that the music is you." I kissed her nose. She giggled

"You, Edward Cullen, are very cheesy." I had to laugh with her thinking about what I just said.

"It doesn't make it any less true." She leaned in and kissed me. I instinctively deepened it. She pushed me away and had a big grin on her gorgeous face. Her brown eyes alight with amusement.

"Okay, lover boy. We still have some talking to do. I know that is a lot to process and I know you probably have some things you would like to say. And as you so obediently listened I will too." She ran her small hand up my chest. "And you might get a little treat later." She smiled devilishly when she felt the affect she had on me. I groaned and tried to clear my head of her intoxicating presence.

"You better stop that, or I won't be able to continue this talk _you_ insisted on." I poked her playfully in the side.

"I know, but it was needed."

"Yes, it was. So, where to start?" I made her squirm with anticipation of what I was going to say. "I think some of the things you said about you causing me regret were wrong, but other than that I think this could work. But like you said, I don't know about the long-term future. I know that I also want to be with you forever, but have no idea what we could do. Maybe keep it a secret, and then a little while after I am out of school, we can go public. It wouldn't be so weird then for people. We could lie and said we met up somewhere again and just hit it off." I tried to offer a plan for the future.

"I guess. It is just so frustrating, all I want to do is run around like a little girl and scream, "He's mine, He's mine". Ya know?"

"I know exactly what you mean." I pretty much growled. "With all the ways they talk about you and always look at you like you're a piece of meat. I just want to punch them. I am gonna work on it though. Hopefully Clay will be cool, he is pretty much the only one I really hang out with." She stiffened next to me, and I ran the last few things I said back though my head. "No! He doesn't know. I didn't mean that. He just kind of caught on after I yelled at him for making a comment about you. When I blew up he got the hint that I had a little thing for you." I smiled down at her, and she relaxed instantly.

"Well, I wouldn't say little." She smiled, then that beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks. "So we will do this with all the conditions and see how it works." I smiled and nodded.

"So about that little number you had on before," she wiggled out of my arms and went to her drawers.

"Way ahead of ya big boy." She smiled with the innocence that I fell in love with.

She went to the bathroom and after awhile I got a little worried. "Bella?" No answer. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "Bella, are you okay?" I heard a small whimper and nudged the door open. "Bella? You're really scaring me." She swung the door open.

"Sorry, just giving myself a pep talk." She blushed at the admittance. I just laughed.

"Oh my Bella, you are so beautiful when you blush." My observation didn't help her red face, it quickly engulfed her whole body. I started kiss her overheated skin in the crook of her neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love blue on you?"

"That's kind of why I got it." She tilted her head to the side to give me better access. I lifted her up bridal style and earned a squeal for my abruptness. I sat her on the bed and slowly kissed my way down her body. I made a trail down her jaw to her neck, all the way to the middle of her breasts, and to her stomach.

"Well, I think this" I grabbed the fabric with my teeth. "will be put to good use."

"Not to sound weird but since it is going to be a little while before we can be together again. Can we," She paused and bit her bottom lip. I growled at the how sexy it was. "try some new things." Oh she is going to kill me, 'but you would die happy Cullen' I thought to myself. 'True.'

"Well, what do you mean?" I tried to act nonchalant, but was jumping up and down on the inside.

"Well, this might be a little pathetic, but before you I wasn't really ever intimate. I wasn't a virgin, but I still didn't have much experience. And as a gag gift from Rose and Alice I got this." She reached over to her bed table. She opened the drawer and handed me a book. The cover said

"The Art Of The Kama Sutra. Huh." I looked at her in disbelief with my mouth slightly open. I knew she was too good to be true.

"Now, I'm embarrassed." She put her head in her hands. I pulled them away and made her look at me.

"No, this," I held up the book. "is such a turn on." She enveloped me in a kiss, and started to straddle my lap. I picked up the book after we broke apart and started to flip through it. "So anything catch your eye?" she started to grind against me and kiss and suck my neck.

"Mmmmhmmm." She just kept up with her movements driving me crazy by not really answering.

"Bella," It came out as more of a moan than the intended sternness. She just laughed.

"Page 42, just to get started. Of course." I turned the pages fingers shaking a little as I did. I found it and it had a picture and the words The Congress of the Crow. The two people were lying on their sides. The man had his face between her legs and she had hers next to his cock. As for my own, it twitched in anticipation. "Like what you see?"

Oh tonight was going to be a good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

Will happiness last for Edward and Bella?

Will they be found out?

Okay so I made it not such a cliffhanger, because it is going to be awhile before I can get another one out. I have papers due this week. And then finals the next. I will put some out in that time, just not as quickly as I usually do.

Sorry for any errors, I did this one as fast as I could.

Now it is sleepy time. ***Yawns for affect*** Goodnight.


	10. Emmett, The big brother

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Chapter 10

Emmett, the big brother

EPOV

I got up the next morning just a bit tired to say the least. We had fun with her gag gift. I would have to find a way to thank Alice and Rosalie later. When I woke up Saturday, I looked down and Bella was lying on her stomach with her arm across my chest. The sheet was at her waist so her bare back was too tempting not to touch. I ran my fingers down her silky skin, and placed light kisses. I went lower and lower til I was at the small of her back when her breathing picked up and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" I made my way back up her body waiting for her answer.

"Good thank you. You?" she rolled over and I couldn't help the groan when she exposed her breast. She blushed and pulled the sheet up. I couldn't help but stop her.

"Don't cover yourself. I love your breasts, and everything else about your body. You should never be self-conscious around me. Okay?" she nodded. I went to kiss her then she stopped me.

"As much as I would enjoy more explorations into our sex life, you need to go and meet with Emmett. Aren't you two meeting for lunch or something in Port Angeles?"

"I would much rather stay here with you." I released my full dazzling features to get her to agree.

"Don't even think you can dazzle me like that. You have things to do and so do I" Just to torture me she got up completely naked and started to move around her room gathering clothes for her shower.

"Well, since we both need to take showers, and it would also help the environment. We might as well take one together." She stopped and turned on her heel, she smirked and gestured for me to follow her. I gladly got up, in more ways than one.

After our shower together it was really time for me to go. The sun was about to rise and I needed to get home and check in with my dad, my mom was coming home today and I knew he would want me there. I pulled up to the house and went inside. I ran upstairs to get ready for meeting with Emmett. Emmett and I are both only children and our moms being sisters, we are more like brothers than cousins.

He told me he was getting married and I about fell out of my seat. He was never one to be for commitment like that. I don't think he ever had a serious girlfriend. Not that he couldn't, girls were all over him he just wasn't a one-woman man. When I met Rosalie, I knew exactly why he wanted to marry her, she was his perfect match. She was a pretty much Emmett in a skirt. She loved fast cars, football, and beer and looked like a supermodel.

Once I was ready, it was only about 10 in the morning. I made my way downstairs and heard someone in the kitchen. It couldn't be Carlisle, because after long shifts like that and since my mom wasn't home he usually slept as long as possible.

"Hello?" I asked towards the kitchen.

"Yo, what up, lil' one." Emmett's booming voice answered me. He rushed over to me and gave me a signature Emmett bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett, I thought I was supposed to meet you in Port Angeles. What are you doing here?" I asked once I got my breath back.

"Well, it's good to see you too." He feigned hurt, by grabbing his chest.

"I didn't mean that. Just thought we had plans there. But whatever's cool with me."

"Well, I actually came here for a reason."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this." He held up a cell phone. Bella's

"What are you gonna do with that?" I tried to act like I didn't know who's it was.

"It's Bella's, I mean Ms. Swan's cell. She and Rosie are good friends, she is the maid of honor."

"Okay? Why do you have it?" genuine curiosity.

"Rosie told me to give it to you at lunch, but I haven't been to Forks in so long I thought I would just come here and give it to her. It would be less awkward for you too."

"About that….." I trailed off and ran my fingers through my hair. I noticed it was a give away when I had something on my mind.

"What's goin on in that head of yours?" He noticed of course.

"I, well,….." but before I could go on, Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"Hey boys! Emmett this is a nice surprise." He walked over to him, and yet again was subjected to an Emmett hug.

"Hey, Uncle Carlisle. Just came by to take Edward, my best man, out to lunch. Maybe just hang out on this beautifully rainy Saturday in Forks." He smiled at me.

"Yeah dad, you gonna be okay on your own for awhile."

"That's actually why I am up early. Your mom just called and said she had an early flight back home. I'm going to Seattle to pick her up now." He smiled so big I knew his face must hurt. "And since we haven't really spent too much time together I wanted to treat her to a nice three day weekend."

"That's great dad. I hope you two have fun. You both have been so busy I'm sure it will be nice for some time together."

"That it will be, son."

"Uncle Carlisle has the same face that Rosie says is my 'I'm gonna get some' face" He laughed. I just ignored him, and my dad just cleared his throat uncomfortably. I mean come on I know my parents have sex but I don't need to hear about it.

"Well, boys I am going to get going. You'll be okay on your own right Edward?" He seemed to be a little hesitant to ask, like I would stand in the way of that.

"Of course, I'll be fine. I'm usually not really here much anyway. Don't worry I will keep myself busy." I led him to the door, and we all said our goodbyes.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Eddie my boy?" He patted me on the back.

"I don't care. I'm thinking some Halo." Trying to distract him from my earlier nervousness

"HELL YEAH!" he ran to the game room like a little kid.

A few hours later we decided we needed to eat. I just said we could order pizza, but he said he wanted to get Bella her phone, or I quote 'Rosie would kick the shit out of me if I forgot'. Even someone as huge as Emmett could get scared, who knew? We walked out and played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see would drive. I lost so we had to go in his monstrous Jeep. I mean come on who needs this huge thing anyway.

"So, do you know where she lives?" I tried to act yet again like I didn't know.

"Well, I do have my trusty GPS navigation. Hold on," he pulled out her phone and dialed home. "Hey Bells, what's up…….I'm good too……No just gonna bring it to you myself, that's why I called. What's you address?.....Uh huh…….uh huh…..Okay see you in a few." He hung then put her address in his GPS. "Bella's pretty cool, huh? I bet she is an awesome teacher too."

"Yeah, Em, there is something I want to tell you." He gestured me to go on. "Well, you know how you thought I met a girl this summer. And you said I changed, because of it."

"Yeah, lil bro, but in a good way. Like me and Rose." He smiled with his dimples showing.

"Yeah, well, oh hell I'll just say it, Bella is the girl" I braced myself for his reaction; I instinctively grabbed the handle, as if to roll out of the car.

"Bella who?" he asked before it dawned on him "WHAT? Bella Swan, your teacher, Rosie's best friend, my friend. YOUR TEACHER!" I winced at his volume. "DUDE!"

"Just let me explain." I paused to let him object, but he didn't so I went on to tell him all about our meeting and pretty much everything. Leaving out personal details.

"Wow!" he looked shocked at the depth of my feelings for Bella "So are you, I mean like doing it."

"If you mean making love, Yes. We have but it is more than that. She is my other half. Every time I try to think of how to let her go my chest hurts, and I can't breath. I can't go a second without figuring out how to see her, if only for a second. I know I should just let her go, but I am too selfish. I love her with my whole being. She is as much a part of me as I am myself." I let out a deep breath. "And we have decided to continue seeing each other, but to keep it a secret. We don't know what we will do in the end, but I am just hoping maybe we can make it work." I let my words sink in, but I didn't have much time because we were interrupted by his GPS.

"Missed turn off." The electronic voice said.

"Yeah it is kinda hard to find. First couple of times I came through I missed it. Just swing around and I can point it out." He just nodded. I tried to think of something to say. "So are you and Bella good friends?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah, sorry." I seemed to have brought him out of his thoughts. Something rare for Emmett. "Yeah ever since I started dating Rose, she is kind of like the little sister I never had. Which is why this is a lot to absorb." I just chuckled.

"Here, take a right. It turns into a dirt road. Then her house is at the end of it." I pointed to the right.

"So you come here a lot." I just nodded. "I guess it is a good thing she lives in the middle of nowhere. Wait! What about the chief? Does he know?"

"NO!" I shouted louder than intended "Sorry, no he doesn't. No one does, except for Rosalie and Alice. And now you. I knew Rosalie wouldn't want to keep a secret from you, but I didn't want her to tell you either. So I told her to I would tell you." I shrugged.

"How did they find out?" I chuckled at his question.

"Well yesterday morning they well, kinda" I hesitated, "walked in one us making out in our underwear on the kitchen counter top."

"Damn! Really, I bet that gave little Ali a heart attack. I bet Rose was all over Bella." He laughed a little bit more accepting of the idea. "Well we are here. Do you want me to take it in or you?"

"We can both go." I shrugged.

We walked to the door and knocked. I heard something fall, and the door swung open to a flustered Bella.

"Hey. Did you fall? Are you okay?" I went to hug her but she tensed. "What?" she pointed to Emmett "I told him."

"Yeah he told me Bells." He replied. "I don't know what to say but I know that you both seem happy and I can't say I am not happy you found each other. I just wish it was a bit different setting, ya know." He snorted. What happened next surprised me. She ran to Emmett and threw arm around his neck, and started crying. "Shhh, don't cry babe, it's okay. I know you love him." She stepped back and then stood at my side and took my hand in hers.

"Thanks Emmett, it means a lot. It's just nice to have someone accepting. And you most of all is great. I know how much you mean to Edward, and even if we haven't known each other as long you mean a lot to me too. Kind of like the big brother I never had." She smiled and he smiled his big grin back. He took her in a bear hug and kissed her hair. She never let go of my hand the whole time.

"Me too, Bells. You mean a lot to me too. Just make each other happy okay, and your secret is safe with me." He put her down, and we went inside.

After we left Bella's for some male bonding time, I couldn't help the feeling of missing her already. It was going to be a tough year but I would do it all for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!

Well, not too much in this chapter, but some entertainment and some drama will be in the next one. Right now I need to try and finish my paper that's due tomorrow.

I love you guys. Thanx for all the alerts and favorites and reviews.

I am gonna try some more this weekend, but school comes first, and I will definitely jump feet first into this when Christmas break comes. I can't wait for a break. College hurts my head. LOL

Well Love to all.

courthale


	11. Talent Show

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Chapter 11

Talent show

BPOV

It's been four months since we have come to our agreement. We have fallen into a pattern of being professional at school. We both keep our jealousy and lust towards one another under control.

I keep my safe distance, as does he. He has also been more involved with school playing basketball and keeping up with his piano, and he is even going to perform at the school's talent show and hangs out with his friends. I have also thrown myself into a few things as well, not only am I teaching but have started to write my first book. I am also with Rose and Alice a lot to help her with the wedding, which is only about six months away.

We also go to Port Angeles (in separate cars of course) to hang out with all of our friends. It's nice to feel like a real couple. When we first started to hang out together all of us it was a bit weird but finally Jasper just stood up and said.

"Come on, we all feel how they feel, and it's worth it. So let's just try and be normal." He was always a quiet and calming force, that it shocked us all.

When Alice first told him he simply said "Is she happy?"

Alice replied "Yeah"

"Then what's the big deal?"

She had a million answers she could have given him but she just began to realize that I was happy. That is when she really started to accept us. Jasper and I were always close, we liked to talk about books and such, but after that we got even closer. He is a great friend.

It was now the day before Christmas break and the Talent show was at the end of the day. I wouldn't have gone but I wanted to see Edward play, because I had yet to do so. When the last class before the show let out I started to gather my things and I heard some of the girls talking.

"I wonder what the basketball team is going to do this year. It just seems to get better and better every year." One student said.

"I know, I heard it's only the starters this year. That means Edward, Clay, Seth, Noah, and Riley. Whew this is gonna be good, especially Cullen." The other girl said. I internally groaned. I was not expecting this surprise.

I had gotten used to girls ogling him, but now him on display for all to see. I wonder why he didn't tell me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I walked into the auditorium and Angela called me over to sit with her and some of the other teachers. She and I had gotten closer too. She was dating my best friend and we quickly became very close as well. She was a kind sweet person. I wished she and I could have been friends in high school. But I don't know if that would have been awkward with her and Jake being together now. Ah, Jake. I haven't told him about Edward, and I don't plan to either. I never really planned to tell anyone, but that plan was shot to hell that fateful morning.

"Hey Bella, this is always good. The students get really involved. It has definitely changed since we came here. It seems the "cool" people are the stars of the show not a never-ending dull fest." She laughed.

"Yeah, I heard." She could hear my discomfort but didn't pressure me into an explanation why. I liked that about her she never pressed, but when you were ready to talk she listened, really listened.

"Hey kids. How about we get this show on the road so we can get on to Christmas break." Mr. Newton said followed by many cheers of agreements. He was a whole other issue; he never quite gave up his pursuit of me. Much to Edward's dismay, but he was better controlled since that day he almost killed him.

"Okay to start us off we have the………" this went on for about and hour and a half then after the football teams display of Barbie Girl, I was laughing so hard I was crying. It was a very enjoyable experience all the kids really seemed to enjoy themselves. "Thank you boys, well let's just say that was interesting." He chuckled. "Next we have Edward Cullen playing 'Her Lullaby' on the piano"

The girls screamed and the guys whooped. I had to laugh at the affect he had on people. Everyone loved him. He came out in his jeans and a hunter green button up rolled up to his elbows. No matter how many times I saw him I still couldn't seem to breath. Angela seemed to notice because she elbowed me and laughed.

"He is handsome isn't he?" She whispered. I could only nod. He walked up to the microphone and said.

"Hey guys, I wrote this myself for someone who means a lot to me." He went and sat down at the piano and he just seemed to be taken over by some force. This was his place in the world. Right there on that bench with the ivory and black keys at his command. The tune he was playing was familiar.

Then I realized what he had said 'someone means a lot to me'. Was it for me? That's why I remembered it. When I would lie across his chest, he hummed this tune. I never recognized but I never would have thought he wrote it for me. I was quickly taken over by my emotions, and felt the tears blurring my vision. The end came all too soon and also felt like it lasted forever. When he finished the crowd was silent, all awestruck by the intensity and talent he had. He stood and brought all of us out of our reverie. Everyone stood and cheered all of us trying to show how much of a talent he was, but we could never really display that. He walked off the stage after a bow and a thank you.

"Wow, I knew he played, but that was beautiful." Angela whispered with her own tears.

"I know." My voice thick with emotion

"Thank you Mr. Cullen that was extraordinary." Mike paused and looked at the program. "Well, and now for the grand finale we have the traditional basketball team performance. Without further ado Clay Fonseca, Noah Blankenship, Riley Jones, Seth Tally, and Edward Cullen." The scene in front of me should have constituted as a riot. Girls jumped to their feet screaming like it was the Beatles and the guys stood with looks mixing from jealousy and admiration.

Then all the lights went out. One lone spotlight lit the stage and a figure with his back to us was at the front. He wore a black jacket and jeans with a fedora with a bit of that familiar bronze hair showing out the back. Behind him you could make out the other four figures in similar attire but no jackets only white undershirts, also had their backs to us. One, I assumed to be Clay, because he was larger than the others and had a slight tan. The other was Seth he was shorter than rest and had russet colored skin. Noah was the next one because he was pale like Edward but had blonde hair. The last one was Riley, because he was tallest and a bit more muscled than Edward but not as much as Clay.

(A/N: Put on Summer Love by Justin Timberlake and Read it. It helps you imagine it better.)

As soon as the intro of the song started he moved around the stage with moves that rivaled Michael Jackson. He went to the microphone and threw his hat to the crowd and began singing. Everyone began to clap with the beat.

_Riding in the drop top with the top down _

_Saw you switching lanes girl_

Then all the lights came on and the others turned around and started to dance and joined him in harmony.

_Pull up to the red light looking right _

_Come on let me get your name girl_

_Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like _

_Let me pick your brain girl_

_And tell me how they got that pretty little face _

_On that pretty little frame girl_

_But let me show you round, Let me take you out_

_Betcha we can have some fun girl_

_Cause we can it do fast fast slow_

_Which ever way you want it done girl_

_But let me buy you drinks better yet rings_

_Do it how you want it done girl_

_And who would a thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

They all joined in the well-choreographed dance and sang in unison, splitting in parts when necessary.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E_

_Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out_

_Betcha we can have some fun girl_

_'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down_

_Any way you want it done girl, _

_Or we can stay home talking on the phone_

_-Rapping till we see the sun girl_

_Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you_

_That I'm the one girl_

_Well I'm a freak ya right each and every night_

_I know how to do it insane girl_

_'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop_

_Make ya wanna say my name girl_

Screams ensued by the many girls.

_Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees_

_Can't get you off my brain girl_

_But who would a thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E_

_'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E_

They rocked side to side and Edward was singing the main part as the other boys echoed and ohhed and ahhed when necessary. Seth echoed him.

_Summer's over for the both of us {summer's over}_

_But that doesn't mean we should give up on love {don't give up}_

_Your the one that I've been thinking of {your the one}_

_And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

They started to dance again.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E_

_'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E_

The sang faded and the boys just stopped to the final pose.

The school went crazy. I just stood there in amazement and very turned on. I fanned myself with my program. After I told Angela good-bye and made my way to my car, I looked inside and saw a note. In his elegant script it said:

That was all for you, my Summer Love!

I chuckled. He could be so cheesy, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!

Cheesy Edward strikes again LOL

Ok, so I know its just fluff, but I got inspired when my friends told me about some talent show and I thought. Hell why not makes a chapter about it. It is also some way of him declaring his feelings in front of everyone but not in an obvious way.

So, Finals week is here and I cannot promise anything new at least until Thursday.

Sorry I know you hate me, but like I said Christmas break I am going to be finish this story. I have a few ideas and then I think a sequel be in order.

Love ya guys,

courthale


	12. Christmas with the Cullens

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Chapter 12

Christmas with the Cullens

EPOV

Christmas break was here and Bella and I were going strong. My mother always loved Christmas it was her favorite time of year and she made it worth it. She decorated every surface of the house. It looked like a winter wonderland as soon as December rolled around. I loved having Esme do all those things it just made me feel that much more lucky to be born to such loving parents. My life was pretty much perfect, albeit the woman I was in love with was also my teacher.

Today was Christmas Eve and I hadn't seen Bella in almost a week. I missed her, not just the physical things but also the company only she could provide. I hadn't been able to get away from all of my families planning to even talk to her about the talent show. I did make it clear to her in the note I left it was all for her, but I didn't know how she reacted.

Here I was helping my mother with the things I could with dinner for our family. My mother had always had a big party Christmas Eve and then Christmas day was always reserved for our family and the McCartys. This year we would have a gathering with various people from around town. It was always a big deal, because our family was one of the wealthiest, if not the wealthiest, in town. I know some people only came for the free food and to get a look at the famous Cullen mansion. Our dining hall was big enough to hold almost everyone we knew and then some.

"Edward, can you tell the wait staff to alternate with the colors like I told them for the table cloths." I turned to see and they seemed fine to me. She seemed a bit distracted.

"They look right to me, mom." I shrugged.

"Please I have to go out back the caterer just got here. Thanks." She kissed my cheek and was out of sight before I could say anything. Weird. I walked over to the dining room from the foyer and asked them if it was right. He even pulled out the specific instructions my mother had written.

"EDWARD!" I turned and my mother was standing with next to a pretty brunette her back to me and she was in a cream colored coat and her midnight blue dress peaking out from the bottom and her legs were so milky and seemed to go on forever. 'Whoa Edward what about Bella'. She turned and I gasped. "This is Bella Swan, she is the chief's daughter and I think a new teacher at your school. Well, anyways we met in the store and hit it off. She offered to help with things, and her and her father are going to join us. And from what I hear you and the chief know each other pretty well. With all those warnings I found in your glove box." We just stared at one another. She broke the spell.

"Yeah, well, um he is actually in my home room class, Esme." Bella said breaking the trance.

"Oh, how great you two know each other. No need for too many introductions, Well Ms. Swan how is my son behaving himself?" Esme chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"He's great. One of my best writers." I still hadn't said anything. My mother noticed.

"Edward, are you alright? You looked flushed" She put her hand to my forehead. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, mom, I'm good. I think I'm going to see what else needs to be done. I'll see ya. Nice seeing you Ms. Swan." I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and turned to leave.

How did she not know that was my mother?

BPOV

"Hey Dad. How's it going?" I asked as I walk into his house. I walk past his form sitting in his favorite recliner, not really expecting an answer because a game was on; I walked to the kitchen to put the groceries for Christmas dinner away. I stop dead in my tracks and notice a woman with her back to me and long dark hair and russet colored skin. "Hello?"

"Ah" She screamed, and whipped around.

"Sue Clearwater?" What is she doing here? She was the widow of Harry who died in my senior year of high school. They were from the Quileute tribe in La Push. She had two kids, Leah about my age and Seth a couple years younger.

"Bella, heavens, you scared me."

"What?" Charlie came running in. Concern etched on his face and turned to me. He looked between Sue, and me then his face became a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand while looking down. "Hey Bells. You know Sue?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" They just looked at each other and Sue looked a bit upset and Charlie looked apologetic.

"Bells, well Sue and I are kinda dating and I invited her over to help with Christmas dinner because Seth and Leah can't make it home for the holidays." He said in one breath. I just stood there, disbelieve at how he finally moved on. He never really seemed to get over my mom even after all these years. I felt the tear come down my cheek and realized I was crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just never found the right time and……." I cut him off by running to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm not mad. Happy tears." I whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed he was never one for affection. I stand back and look at my dad then Sue. She also has a glistening in her eyes from her own unshed tears. I extend my hand to her, but surprised when she pulls me into a hug.

"No need for that, child." She pulled back and we both looked at Charlie who had the biggest grin on his face. "Well, now shoo. We had some preparing to do. It's Christmas eve and the lady folk here need to get ready." He chuckled and turned back to the living room. "So since I am new here, what is your traditional Christmas?" She looked over to me and seemed elated to be able to bond.

"Well as you can see, I cook, he watches football, we eat, open gifts, he goes back to watch the recaps and stupid announcer stuff, I clean. That about covers it. Then in the morning we just sort of hang out. We usually have a Christmas breakfast of some sort. Not much but we aren't really too into the holiday. Then Billy and Jacob come over to watch T.V and eat lunch." I shrug my shoulders and start to unpack the groceries.

"Well, that sounds like Charlie." She laughs.

"Yeah." I laugh with her.

"Well, since I am imposing I have to ask that you'll let me help you?"

"You're not imposing. It's really nice to have someone else here. I can't let a guest help. That wouldn't feel right."

"Hush, no way I am not helping you. Besides it's either this or watch the game. I'd pick this over that any day." We laughed. I started to put groceries away again and realized a crucial part is missing.

"Shoot!" I start to frantically look through everything. I thought I got it, where is it?

"What is it? Something missing?" I nodded and kept looking. "Well, what is it maybe I can help?"

"The traditional Swan buffalo wings. I always make them for him Christmas day when he watches more football. I forgot the hot pepper sauce. I guess I have to go back. It's only 10 I should be able to get it." I laugh "It's not like that runs out very quick. Not really a traditional meal for Christmas." I grabbed my keys and head out my car.

"Bella!" I turned around and Sue was standing on the porch. "Can you get something more adult to drink? Maybe get some wine."

"Sure, I think I should get some beer too. For the boys tomorrow." She nodded and headed back into the house. It only took me about five minutes to get to the store. Traffic wasn't bad and ever since I got this Accord instead of my truck I can get to places faster.

I walked into the store and went straight for the pepper sauce. Once that was done I made my way to the alcohol and found Charlie and Billy's favorite beer and got a 24 pack. I made my way over to the more sophisticated part of the store for some wine. I wasn't used to this and never really had a chance to drink it living with a man and a guy as a best friend. When I had it with Rose and Alice they would always order for me. I just stood in front of all the different kinds of bottles, perplexed at what Sue would like.

"Kind of intimidating, huh?" I turned to find a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair and 30's movie star looks. She had the most beautiful green eyes and something was very familiar about them. She exuded motherly goodness and warmth.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "My dad's girlfriend wanted me to get something more sophisticated, but I grew up with no knowledge of what "sophisticated" was. Having a cop as a dad and a guy as a best friend doesn't give me much to go on." We laughed.

"I can see that." She motioned to the beer in my cart, and we both just fell into a comfortable conversation. "I suggest this one." She picked up a bottle after awhile that had a picture of a vineyard. "It's good and it's a great year." I took it and mumbled a thank you. "I'm Esme by the way."

"Bella Swan."

"Oh yes, the new teacher and Charlie's daughter." I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "Well you two must come to our party tonight. I meant to invite him, but sometimes I just don't know if he's the type for fancy dinners. I don't want him to be uncomfortable." She understands people so well.

"True, you've read him well. But this year we might make an exception, he and I have kind of a boring tradition and his new girlfriend is very nice. I would like her to enjoy herself. I feel bad for subjecting her to our traditions. Is it alright for the three of us?"

"Of course dear, we always have extra food and place settings for occasions such as these." She looked at her watch. "Well, I must get going there is so much still to be done and not enough people."

"Well, I would love to help. I feel bad enough as it is that I have accepted your invitation and it's on such short notice. I'd love to help. I usually do all the stuff on Christmas anyway, so you'd be helping in keeping my tradition alive." She looked a bit conflicted at the thought of a guest helping. She relented.

"I think I could use it, and as you say it would help the tradition for you." She chuckled at my obviously poor attempts at weaseling to help her. "You can stop by at around 2 the party starts at 6 and it is a bit formal. Not black tie but suits and nice dresses." She pulled me into a hug and gave me directions. We made our way to the counter and she left first waving good-bye to me as she left. I really liked her.

3 Hours Later

I really don't know how that pixie can predict the future sometimes. I walked into my closet and found a box with a card on it when I was looking for something nice to wear tonight.

I made my way up there after I told Sue and Charlie about the invite. Sue was ecstatic and Charlie, well, he was Charlie. But he went along with it for Sue. She found his only suit and set it out for him and then went home to change into more appropriate attire, as she put it.

So here I was, in my midnight blue dress that probably cast a lot and a beautiful cream-colored cashmere coat that couldn't be cheap either. I rang the doorbell at two on the dot and was met by Esme, she had a huge grin on her face and before I had a chance to say anything she pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, its so great to see you again I have been waiting for you. I wanted to get your opinion on a few things." She rambled on and led me to the foyer. "Oh here's my son, you might know him. EDWARD!" She shouted. I froze. 'NO NO NO NO'. This cannot be happening, not the first genuine friend I've made here. It can't be, no! I could not have befriended my boyfriend who happens to be my student's mom at the store, and am now standing in her house. During my internal battle I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to a very familiar pair of green eyes. That's why Esme eyes reminded me of something. They were just like Edward's. He gasped. "This is Bella Swan, she is the chief's daughter and I think a new teacher at your school. Well, anyways we met in the store and hit it off. She offered to help with things, and her and her father are going to join us. And from what I hear you and the chief know each other pretty well. With all those warnings I found in your glove box." We just stared at one another. I chose to speak and break the spell because his mother was right there.

"Yeah, well, um he is actually in my home room class, Esme." I stated. He seemed to come back to reality.

"Oh, how great you two know each other. No need for too many introductions, Well Ms. Swan how is my son behaving himself?" Esme chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"He's great. One of my best writers." I responded mechanically, just like she was any other parent.

"Edward, are you alright? You looked flushed" He was still speechless and getting more and more pale. Esme noticed like a good mother.

"Yeah, mom, I'm good. I think I'm going to see what else needs to be done. I'll see ya. Nice seeing you Ms. Swan." He looked into my eyes and turned to leave. I turned to Esme and smiled.

"Well, sorry about that. He hasn't been himself lately so if he seemed rude, it wasn't you." I just nodded.

This was going to be awkward.

"Let's go. I want to get you to taste a few things the caterer has brought." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. When we went through the house my jaw dropped. I knew Edward's parents were wealthy, but I could never have imagined this. The house looked like a real home, with all the Christmas decorations, and the dining room was so beautifully decorated and all the tables and centerpieces were so well thought out. "This is Brent he is my usual caterer. Brent this is Bella, she is a new teacher at Forks high." I turned from the dining room into the kitchen. He turned around and was not what I had expected at all. He was tall and had brown hair, he was well built and had shining blue eyes, and he looked no more than 25 or 26. "I thought you might like him." She whispered to me, so only I could hear. 'wait what? Is she trying to set me up?'

"Bella, what a pleasure. From what Esme has told me you like to cook as well." He stepped towards me and extended his hand. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, and the usual blush graced my cheeks, when I took his hand. 'Edward, where are you?' I thought to myself. This man was nowhere near what Edward was, but at the same time I found myself a bit unintentionally attracted to him.

What am I going to do?

What is going on?

Esme is going to hear about this.

OH GOD! I hope she didn't tell Edward about this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! LOL

REVIEW!

Well, finals are done. And I am free until January. YAY! Well I hope all of you liked this chapter and I know some of you all hate me for throwing in another guy, but trust me it is essential to the story. Just wait to hate til later.

And hopefully I can have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow, because now that break is here I have a lot of free time, so updates will be faster.

Happy Holidays and love to all,

courthale


	13. Halftruths or Halflies

Nothing belongs to me. You know the drill.

Now this chapter is shorter but the dinner, and following events will be long. So i figured i would cut it off right before.

Chapter 13

Half-truths or Half-lies

EPOV

I practically ran up the stairs to my room to get away from the temptation that is Bella. Just seeing how beautiful she was in that blue dress and the blush that graced her cheeks, I had a hard time not taking her then, and my mother was right there.

WAIT!

BRENT!

SHIT!

My mother was always trying to set him up with her young friends, and in this small town everyone knew that Bella didn't have a significant other.

I ran back down the stairs and to the kitchen just in time to hear my mother introduce them. I should have known. Not that I could blame my mother, she always wanted the people she cared for to be happy, and Brent was like another son to her. She was always trying to find someone for him. And Bella was such a great person how could you not want happiness for her. That didn't help the overwhelming jealousy though. He was someone worthy of her. He was a nice guy, accomplished, older, someone she could be seen in public with.

"I thought you might like him." I heard my mother whisper to Bella. I groaned at what this would do to us. Would she want someone like Brent? I knew she loved me, but I never understood why. With him she could be happy. But I wasn't going to just stand there.

"Bella, what a pleasure. From what Esme has told me you like to cook as well." He extended his hand to her and she had her back to the entrance of the kitchen. My mother made a move to leave and tried to be sneaky so Bella wouldn't notice trying to leave them alone. She left in through the other door to the kitchen. I walked up and ruined the moment.

"Hey Brent! Great to see you. I see you've met Forks newest addition." I smiled and he seemed a bit annoyed at my interruption. He quickly recovered and Bella turned to look at me and had her back to him. She mouthed a thank you and turned back to him.

"Yes, I have. Bella, do you know little Edward here? He goes to your school and Forks isn't that big." He laughed. And leaned closer to her. "I'll bet all the boys at that school know you. You must be the prettiest teacher there." She blushed at that remark. I, on the other hand, decided to steal her away for the moment.

"Ms. Swan would you mind helping me with a few things for the party. I have to choose some music and since I am just a lowly high school student and don't really know what adults such as yourself and Brent would like to listen to would you mind helping me?" She looked at me and saw that I was a bit upset and decided to come with me.

"Sure, Edward. Brent it was great to meet. I can tell that dinner will be very enjoyable just by looking at all of this." She motioned to all the food in the kitchen. "Again, great to meet you." She turned to me to lead the way.

"Better get back to it, _Brent_." I growled his name. Instantly I regretted it. It wasn't his fault. Nobody knew Bella was mine, and I was hers. She had her eyes on me and I couldn't turn to look at her I just left the kitchen with her behind me.

We made our way to the study on the first floor to keep up the pretenses of working on the playlist for the party. I kept the door half open, just enough so it wouldn't look suspicious but we would have some privacy. I sat behind the desk and turned on the computer and leaned back in the oversized chair. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my messy hair. I was aware of every move she made across the desk in the chair. Her breathing and shifting, every move she made was intensified by the charged energy between us. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me, so I needed to calm down before I spoke. She broke the silence.

"Sorry." was all she said. I opened my eyes for the first time and looked at her. She had unshed tears and I felt so guilty for her to think this was her fault. All I wanted to do was rush over to her and show her how I felt for her. I could not however, because we were in my house with my parents somewhere and many others who could catch us. Instead I settled in taking out my cell phone and texted her what I wanted to say.

_Love, it isn't you I am upset with, but myself. I feel as though I might have overreacted and I also feel bad at how I treated Brent. I love you with all my heart. We must survive tonight and then I hope to see you again. I have missed you._

I hit send and waited for her phone to go off. It did and she looked at the message and looked over to me. She smiled ad began to text me back. She looked over to me with a sexy smirk, and winked. I opened my phone and read it.

_Don't be upset. I am so thankful that you came in when you did. I didn't know what to do. I have missed you too. I never got to thank you for my lullaby it was so special. And I must admit that the possessive side is a bit of a turn on. I love you._

I looked back and it took all I could to control myself and not take her there on the desk.

"Bella." I scolded her. She just laughed and it was so wonderful to hear again.

"What?" She asked with an innocent tone.

I couldn't say what I wanted so I took out my phone again.

_It is taking all my self-control not to take you right now on this very desk. So please for my sanity let's just keep up the pretenses. _

I waited a little while and she got the text. When she read it I saw the lust in her eyes and she quickly hid it and then looked up at me and smiled her beautiful smile and nodded.

"Great, now I think maybe I should go and get ready." I took out my phone again and text her once more.

_I wish I could kiss you. I love you and by the way you look beautiful. _

She looked at her phone and then to me and seemed sad.

"Me too." She said. We both quickly erased the texts in case someone found our phones. We both got to the door and I led her to Esme. Once she had her in sight I brushed against her arm in order to get some contact and left her with my mother. I walked up to my room to get dressed for the torture of watching Bella and never being able to get close to her.

BPOV

My heart ached for him. All I wanted to do was take him in my arms and kiss the sadness away. When he came up and interrupted Brent. I knew if I had to stand there anymore I had no idea what I would do. I loved that Esme wanted to help with finding someone for me. I already had that someone, and the more time that passed the more things would get difficult for us.

More than once I thought I should let him go, and let him be. I knew that would be for the best. He told me of his dreams to be a doctor and how he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and go to Harvard and then Johns Hopkins for medical school. I knew I would always be Forks high school English teacher nothing special. I knew the longer I avoided the inevitable the more it would hurt. Both of us were content on just being in the moment for the time being.

I would sometimes forget he was my student when enough time would pass, but this whole situation made it all the more real. I felt wrong, and ashamed at what I was doing with him. But at the same time I knew I couldn't live without him. But the more I thought about it the more I was selfish, and the fact that I was doing something that I was trusted not to do as a teacher. I know at first when I didn't know he was a student it was just an accident, but continuing the relationship was wrong. I knew that. He knew that.

"Bella, so what did you think?" Esme asked.

"Of?" I questioned.

"Brent, dear. He is such a sweetheart and I thought you two would hit it off." She smiled. I didn't know what to say so I told half-truths. Or half-lies however you wanted to see it.

"Actually, Esme I was hoping to speak to you in private." We were now in the dining hall and were surrounded by a lot of people. She led me to the deserted hall. "Well, I really like Brent. He is very nice. This isn't common knowledge, but I'm actually seeing someone. I hope I can trust you not to tell anyone." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I should have asked you before I went all match maker on you." She seemed genuinely upset and sorry; it made me feel even worse for what I was doing with Edward. She hugged me and then pulled back quickly and grabbed my shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face and whispered. "Anyone I know?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm not sure where it's going and I think I'll jinx it if I talk about it." I felt like I could throw up for saying all of this. I had known her for all of a few hours and I already felt more of a mother-daughter bond with her than my own mother. I held back my tears and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and seemed to get the idea of something being wrong with me.

"Sweetie, I know that we haven't known each other for long, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me." She said while we hugged. I just pulled back and nodded. "Well we should get back, and help. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me to the main dining room. We spent the next few hours helping everyone put the finishing touches on things. Esme had to go and get ready for the party, just about the time Em and Rose showed up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rose seemed shocked yet happy to see me here.

"It's actually an interesting story, but right now is not the time." She nodded her head in understanding and stepped aside to look for Esme and so Emmett could give me a hug.

"Hey Bells, how've you been?" He put me down so I could actually speak.

"I'm okay. Been better." Esme and Rose came in before he could question me further.

"Rosalie just told me you're her maid of honor. Wow Bella it is such a small world. Edward is also going to be the best man." I smiled to her and pushed my issues aside for later, like always.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!

Now I know i said it would be up by yesterday, but i had somethings come up. Sorry about the delay. I don't know when i will get the next chapter up, because of somethings in my life right now. I also want it to be perfect, and that can take some time. You will also get to see a lot of the characters come back. Pretty much the whole town comes to the party and, of course, drama will ensue.

I also would like to thank you all who have favorited my story and put it on alert. I wish some more of you would review, but just having you reading my story is good enough.

With love to all,

courthale


	14. The Party Part 1

Okay everybody, to start out. I know I said this would be longer, but I haven't had much time to write so I thought I would go ahead and post this so it's better than nothing. It will have almost three parts in all to the actual party.

I also am kind of having some writer's block, but I am hoping to get some inspiration from you guys.

I am also so close to the three-digit mark in the reviews department. I thank all of you for the support and hopefully I won't let you down.

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

Warning for language.

I like when Edward swears so i got a little enjoyment out of it.

Chapter 14

The Party Part 1

EPOV

I walked back up to my room, because I really did have a lot of things to do before the party. I really did need to burn a cd for the music of the party. My mother always gave me this job because she wanted me to feel involved. I never really understood why she could always hire a DJ, but that felt too impersonal for her. I sat down at my desk and leaned against it and pinched the bridge of my nose, thoughts of Bella swirling in my brain. She was amazing, perfect. I decided on a few things. Combining a few modern songs and some oldies. I decided on a few surprises as well from my original compositions.

I glanced at the clock and realized it took me longer than expected. It was already 4:30. I slipped into my bathroom and cleaned up. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to the closet and pulled out the suit my mother bought for me. It was a black suit with a green silk tie and shirt. Once I was dressed I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Emmett.

"Hey man. Merry Christmas." I said somberly while walking back towards my desk. I took out the disk and placed it in a case.

"Well, when someone says merry you would think that it would sound a little bit happier, since that's what it means and all." He laughed while following me in and closing the door and plopping on my bed.

"Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind." I shrugged my shoulders. I made my way back to the bathroom to fix my unruly hair, failing miserably. I walked back into my room and saw Emmett still sitting on my bed. He looked at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"I saw Bella." He stated. I sighed.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"So……" he said awkwardly. I snorted.

"Yeah. Mom and her are friends, I guess. Mom has the idea that her and Brent would be good together. I'm kind of starting to believe it too." I whispered the last part to myself.

"How are you with it?" I shrugged

"I just want to get through tonight, but I have a feeling." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"About?" Emmett asked.

"She's been acting a little distant lately. Like something's wrong." I felt the realization hit me as I said it. "I think she wants to break it off. I can't blame her. We knew something like this might happen. And with my mother now involved, I see how it hurts her to lie to Esme." I sat next to him on the bed and put my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. "Also, seeing her with Brent just made me want to die, because I know that if she was with someone like him, she could be happy, and public about it." He patted my back and stood up.

"Just get through tonight. Don't worry about Brent, because the way she looks at you isn't something that just one guy can break up. Don't doubt your guys' relationship just because you think you're not good enough. She can choose who she wants, and as far as I can tell she wants you." He said and looked at me with determination. I could tell that he didn't want her hurt. He loved her too and would probably kill me if I did anything to hurt her. But wasn't just being with her hurting her.

"Em, thanks for the pep talk, but I just want to get downstairs and this party over with. I'm sure mom is upset anyway that I'm not down there." We both walked down the stairs as some of the first guests were arriving. My mom and dad were both at the door to greet the guests and I took my spot beside them. The first to arrive was the Webbers. Mr. Webber was the preacher at the local congregation and his wife along with daughter Angela always came. This year however they were followed by a large man with dark skin holding Angela's hand.

"Hello, How are the Webbers this Christmas?" My mother asked pulling Mrs. Webber into a hug, while my father shook hands with Mr. Webber. "And who is your new friend?" Angela laughed and so did the man.

"Mrs. Cullen this is Jacob, my boyfriend." Angela said. He looked like he was so out of place here, he was tall, dark skinned and long hair pulled back in a slick pony tail. He looked kind of familiar actually.

"Jake?" The angel behind me called.

"Bella?" Angela and Jacob both called back. She gave my mother a warm smile and tugged Jake towards Bella and the bar.

"Well, seems Ms. Swan is making an impression on the whole town. She is such a great young woman." My mother gloated to Mrs. Webber.

"Yes, she and Angela went to high school together. Her and Jacob are also best friends. Angela can't stop talking about her." Mr. Webber said then looked at me. "Edward my boy, how are you?" He shook my hand.

"Good." I answered simply my mind was somewhere else.

Some more of the guest introductions continued this way, and after awhile my mother let me mingle because a lot of people were here already. I made my way to my table and had a glass of wine. My parents let me because as long as I was under their roof it was okay. I looked around at the place cards and saw that my mother put all of my friends here, including Clay, Seth, Riley, and Noah, and others from the team.

This is going to be a long FUCKING night!

BPOV  
"Merry Christmas, mom. I love you too." I snapped my phone shut and looked around the Cullen's garden. I was sitting on a bench in their back yard. I excused myself for my mother's call. She was spending the holidays with Phil's family. I was looking around the surroundings and looked at my watch when I noticed it was about time for people to show up I went into the house and made my way to the bar. I needed to relax. I was making my way over when Edward cam down the stairs. He looked amazing. He was wearing a black fitted suit and had a green silk shirt with a matching tie. He looked amazing and his emerald green eyes look amazing in that shirt. I was by the bar and after ogling Edward, I saw who was at the door.

"Jake?" I questioned. Then I saw whom he was with.

"Bella?" He and Angela both called to me. The made their way over, and hugged me.

"How have you been?" Jake said once Angela let go of me. "Haven't seen you in a little while."

"I'm good. Just working hard, kind of boring." I shrugged. "What about you two?"

They both looked at each other and smiled. Jake answered still looking at her and they latched hands.

"We're great." He simply said. I chuckled, but tried to hold back my own misery at how happy everyone else seemed to be and I couldn't just be with the one I loved. Jake turned to me.

"Actually Bells, well, don't know how to say this." Angela laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Just say it Jake." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Well, will you be my best man, well, I guess woman." I looked between the two of them. I looked down and saw her left hand. She was sporting a modest ring with a diamond and several more around the band on her ring finger. (ring link on profile) I gasped, and squealed like a little girl. I flung myself into them and tried to wrap my arms around them both and started to cry. "Geez, little one, don't cry." He laughed and Angela sniffled.

"I'm just so happy." I pulled away looked at them. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. But do I wear a suit?" I asked, I wasn't really opposed to the idea; if I fell then I wouldn't show the whole world my unmentionables. They both laughed.

"Well, you and Angie can figure that out later." He turned to her and put both his hands on the sides of her face. "But for now we just want to celebrate." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know we have only just recently reconnected, but I would really enjoy your help in panning. I never wanted anything big, just intimate. And since I feel like we have grown close and I don't have many girlfriends it would be nice for the help." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Of course. I could even get Alice and Rose to help but I can't promise that Alice will not go overboard. And helping Rose with all the things for her wedding has let me know how some things work."

"How what works with my wedding?" Rose asked from behind me. I turned and she and Emmett were now beside me.

"Jake and I got engaged. She was just telling me how she could help with the wedding." Rose squealed and hugged her. Man, I think it is programmed in woman to be little girls again when a wedding is mentioned. Emmett just laughed at his fiancée.

"Congrats!" He patted Jake on the back. I think Jake is the only one who doesn't flinch when Emmett does that. Then Emmett looked at me with a sad smile and then gestured to where Edward was now sitting with a glass of wine and alone. I looked back and nodded in understanding that he was upset. I walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug. No one noticed the exchange because of Jake and Angela's announcement.

"Can you tell him to meet me in the back after dinner? I need to talk to him." I pulled back and he looked sad, and realized what those words could mean. "Not like that Em. I just need to talk to him." He nodded and headed over to him. I watched him, and when Emmett came up behind him he whispered in his ear. He looked over at me and our eyes locked and he nodded to me. I gave a small smile, and looked towards the door.

"Dad! Sue!" I laughed at how uncomfortable he looked. She on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store. "Did you guys find the place okay?" I asked and hugged my dad and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, the whole drive was lit up with lights. It is so magical. They really go all out. Huh?" Sue looked around wide-eyed as she spoke. I just looked at Charlie while he looked at her lovingly.

"Well let's find where you guys are seated, and maybe get you a drink." I said as I looked around at the place cards. I found them at the Cullen table. Ten seats were there with cards for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett's mom and dad, Rose, Emmett, Charlie, Sue, myself, and a seat with no name next to me.

EPOV

"Hey man. Bells wanted me to tell you to meet her out back after dinner." Emmett came behind me and said. I looked over to her and saw her looking back at me. I nodded slowly, and she smiled briefly and turned. I followed her eyes and saw the chief and a woman. "See ya later bro." Emmett patted me on the back and walked back to Rosalie. I looked over and saw some of my friends headed towards me.

"Hey!" Clay yelled to me about halfway across the room. This caused a few stares. I just laughed at his enthusiasm. Leave it to Clay to make me laugh in tense situations. He walked to the table with the rest of the guys following him. "Man, this place looks even better than last year." He looked around and then spotted the new addition to the party. "No way! KARAOKE! Hell Yeah!" After much convincing and debates with my mother on what this year should entail as our last year in high school, he finally convinced her to let us have karaoke after dinner.

"Yeah she thought it would be a nice Christmas surprise for you. But after the talent show I don't think I'll be going up there." I laughed.

"Oh don't worry Ed, I've got some liquid courage here for us," he pulled a flask from his pocket, "And your parents let you drink that stuff," he pointed to my glass, "I think by the end of the night you'll be hogging the mike." He finished with a booming laugh.

"Yeah, we should do a group number again. Make all the ladies swoon." Noah replied.

"Who says swoon, seriously Noah. You sound like a chick." Seth chuckled.

"Hey, just stating facts, sorry if you don't like my vocabulary. And we all got at least some sort of action that night." Noah bit back. "Riley what do you think?"

He shrugged. "I'm in if Cullen is." They all turned to me.

"Whatever. Just give me some time to work up to it. I don't know if I can do it with out a little incentive." I raised my glass. They all just laughed. I glanced back at the door in time to see the Denalis coming in, and headed our way. "Fuck." I muttered.

"What?" Clay asked following my gaze. He laughed.

"Shut it Fuckturd. I can't do this tonight. Can you distract them for me guys?" I pleaded.

"Whatever, but you owe me." Clay said and gestured for Seth to follow. They led them to their table, while joking and flirting. I thank God everyday for my wingmen.

"So, why don't you ever go for one of them? They are pretty and fit into that whole twin fantasy." Riley asked with a joking tone. He was always sort of a quiet guy but knew when you needed to talk. I shrugged at my indifference to them.

"Not really interested." My answer didn't really seem to satisfy him but he let it go.

"Well, I see Ms. Swan is here, and look who she's sitting next to." Noah pointed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!

Like I said I am so close to 3 digits in the review area. You guys can help with that. I hope to get at least 15 reviews that would be awesome.

And writers block and my parents wi-fi is all screwed up while I am home for the holidays, but hopefully I can get it out to you all soon. Especially with the cliffhanger.

And before you guys say it's too soon for Jake and Angela. No, it's not, because they have been together for about a year or so. But Bella has only known for about 4 months.

Also, I didn't really check this before I posted it so if errors are there sorry.

Next chapter: The Party Part 2

Sneak peak includes- more Newton and Brent. Maybe a lemon. Karaoke and drinking need I say more.

Hope you all had very happy holidays. Whatever you may celebrate.

Love to all,

courthale


	15. The Party Part 2 & 3

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

WARNING LEMON AND LANGUAGE!

Chapter 15

The Party Part 2 & 3

(Because I had you wait so long.)

BPOV

I sat down with Charlie and Sue. Eventually, the McCarty's and Rose came to sit and we made small conversation. No one had come to sit by me yet so I just figured it was filler. Esme and Carlisle soon came to sit with us and was introduced to some of the new faces. He knew Charlie of course so they talked a bit.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me, and the chair next to me being pulled out. I turned to a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Brent?" I said as more of a question. I looked him over and he was out of his uniform from before and he was wearing a blue pinstriped suit and a blue button down shirt with the first few buttons undone. This did not help me not feel attracted to him. The color of the suit just made him look more handsome with his eyes.

"Hey." He simply said while sitting down and turning towards me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I pulled back my hand and blushed.

I was brought out of my daze by a throat clearing, and saw eight pairs of eyes on us. I noticed each had a different expression. Charlie looked like he was about launch himself at the guy who was hitting on his only daughter. Sue looked amused and a little enchanted herself at Brent. Esme looked apologetic, probably because Brent was still under the impression that we were being set up. Carlisle just looked entertained, no doubt at his wife's matchmaking. The McCarty's had polite smiles, I had come to know Emmett's mother well and she was always bugging me to get out there. Then I saw Rose and Emmett and they just looked at me like they didn't know what to do.

Emmett kept looking over my shoulder no doubt keeping an eye out for Edward. He stood and looked at me and ever so slightly gestured behind me. I turned and saw a pained looking and furious Edward on the way to our table.

The table had finally gotten into their own conversations. I was still transfixed on Emmett talking to Edward and trying to coax him out of the dining hall. He finally got him out the back and I turned to Rose who winked at me and went into a conversation with Brent about catering weddings to distract him. I was about to go see Edward and Emmett but Carlisle stood and began to speak.

"We would like to thank everyone who could make it to our annual holiday dinner. My wife and I love to be able to share our home with our close friends and family. I would like to say on behalf of my wife, son and myself that it means a lot to us that you are here. So a toast to the holidays and family. Enjoy, and know that all of this wonderful food is provided by Forks and Spoons catering, by Forks own Brent Fisher." The food was beginning to be served and I excused myself to the ladies room to wash my hands before I ate.

I walked a ways and heard shouts coming from upstairs and all the people talking loudly in the dining hall couldn't hear them. I walked towards them and came to the top floor and lightly knocked on the door. It opened to a very angry Edward. He softened when he saw me.

"Bella." He whispered, and Emmett made a quick exit patting Edward on the back as he passed. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You're my first priority. I had to know." I said as he ushered me into his room and quickly locked the door.

"I'm……" he couldn't even answer me. I sighed and went over to him wrapping my arms around his waist breathing in his scent. "confused." I pulled back and looked at him, and took a step back.

'What does that mean?'

He saw my face and quickly backtracked.

"Not necessarily about how I feel, just about how things are going. I can't seem to get a handle on my emotions lately and I just keep going up and down. I love you with all that I am, and seeing you. Not being able to hold you or even just speak to you makes me feel helpless." I don't know why but I just got angry, and of course the betraying angry tears attacked.

"And you think this is easy for me?" I asked a bit louder than intended. I lowered my voice. "I feel like this whole conversation is like a broken record. I love you, and trust me. I know how you feel." I said defeated, and throwing my hands in the air.

"I know. I just want to be with you, and I can't." he smirked. "I get the broken record comment now." We both laughed.

He closed the space between us, and held me to his chest. His hand began to trail down my back and pulled me flush with him. His other hand held the back of my head and knotted in my hair. I brought my head up to look him in the eyes and he leaned down and captured my lips. Our lips moved together in synch and it was like coming home. He parted his lips and slowly begged for entrance by running his tongue against my bottom lip. I happily granted it and he dominated it by thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I sucked on his tongue to taste his unique taste.

All coherent thoughts went out the window. I was so wrapped up in the kiss I didn't notice he had guided me to the bed until the back of my knees hit the mattress and I fell back, but he never broke the kiss. His hand rested on my thigh and rubbed up and down slowly seductively. I brought my hands up his back and to the front feeling his chest. He began to explore my body much the same way. He kneaded my breast through the material of my dress. I put my hands in his suit jacket and pushed it past his shoulders. Once he broke the kiss to shrug it off, he reached up my dress and grabbed my panties and pulled them down painfully slow.

I unbuckled his pants and he brought me to the edge of the bed, which caused my dress to ride up. I could tell we both needed the other, because it had been so long. Once his pants fell to the ground I slid down his boxers and they pooled at his feet along with his pants. We didn't bother with any more clothes, and he thrust into me. We both moaned at the sensation.

"Edward." I breathed out.

He was so perfect and fit with me like we were two puzzle pieces made to fit. I knew I wouldn't last long and I didn't think he could either. I felt the coil tighten and he reached between us and pinched my clit. I let the pleasure overtake me and this caused his release. He leaned forward, still inside me, and rested is forehead on mine.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He whispered.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." Then reality came crashing back down on us with a knock on the door.

"Oh, shit!" He whispered we both scrambled off the bed. He was pulling his pants back up and I was still looking for my underwear.

"Yeah?" he questioned toward the door and I was till scrambling for my underwear.

"Hey Eddie, just thought I would come and see if you needed anything."

"Tanya." We both groaned to each other.

"Where's my underwear." I whispered.

"No, I'm fine Tanya. I'll be downstairs in a minute." He yelled annoyed at the door. He began helping me look for my missing panties when she became even more brazen than usual.

"Come on Eddie, I'll make it worth your while." She was trying to be sexy. And thank the heavens the door was locked because she started to turn the knob.

Edward found my panties and I pulled them on while he put his jacket back on. He gestured towards the bathroom connected.

"You might want to freshen up, and I'll get rid of her." He kissed me once more, and I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I walked up to the mirror and couldn't even believe what I saw. My hair looked like the typical sex hair. I had red swollen lips from our kisses and my mascara was running from crying. How he found this sexy, I have no idea. I fixed my hair as best I could and relented with just using the hair tie on my wrist to pull into a casual messy bun. I grabbed a towel and cleaned under my eyes and fixed my make-up. I looked into the mirror and couldn't even believe what I just did.

I started to hyperventilate.

'I just had sex with my student in his parents house'

Then another wave of guilt.

'Esme'

My friend, I betrayed her. I took advantage of her kindness. It was unforgivable.

I was finally getting control of my breathing, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella." Edward called from the other side. I tried to speak, but I just fell to the ground and brought my knees to my chest. "Bella, I'm coming in, okay?" he unlocked the door and rushed over to me. He took my face in his hands, bringing my eyes to meet his. "What, baby, what's wrong?" I just looked at him incredulously.

"What's wrong? What do you think?" I asked standing up. "We just did……that in your parents house. I….I…I have to get back." I ran out of the room before he could respond.

EPOV

"_Well, I see Ms. Swan is here, and look who she's sitting next to." Noah pointed out. _"I guess she does have a boyfriend, and Brent. I bet your mom did that, huh?"

I turned and saw Brent taking a seat next to her.

No fucking way that's gonna happen. I stood up and started to head over there. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew that was not going to happen on my watch. I didn't notice Emmett until he was standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I growled, but also aware of the potential audience.

"No, I am not gonna let you do something you'll regret." He said coolly while leading me out of the dining hall to the stairs. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths but it wasn't working. We got to my room and I slammed the door against the wall when I swung it open. I began to pace the room, not thinking about anything but getting back down there.

"What the fuck Emmett! I just wanted to talk, and you go all cavemen and pull me out. Shit!" I yelled at him.

"I did it because you were going to do something that would not only have been wrong, but would have pushed her away." He yelled back. "Listen, I get how you two feel, but just tone it down, okay?" he lowered his voice on the last part. Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" I whispered to myself and flung the door open to see my angel. "Bella." I whispered like it was a prayer. "What are you doing up here?" I was vaguely aware of Emmett leaving when he patted me on the back.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You're my first priority. I had to know." She said as I pulled her inside and locked the door behind her just in case of interruptions.

"I'm……"I couldn't seem to articulate what I was feeling. She sensed my discomfort and wrapped her arms around me; I took a deep breath and continued. "confused." She pulled away from me and looked like she was in pain. I quickly reworded my answer.

"Not necessarily about how I feel, just about how things are going. I can't seem to get a handle on my emotions lately and I just keep going up and down. I love you with all that I am, and seeing you. Not being able to hold you or even just speak to you makes me feel helpless." I answered, but I saw her change in demeanor and eyes glisten.

'She's crying, Great job dipshit.' I thought to myself.

"And you think this is easy for me?" She shouted, and then lowered her voice. "I feel like this whole conversation is like a broken record. I love you, and trust me. I know how you feel." She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I know. I just want to be with you, and I can't." I caught on to her earlier comment. "I get the broken record comment now." We both laughed.

I reached over to hold her closely, before I knew what was happening we had made it to the bed and we were clawing at one another's clothes. I knew it had been a few weeks and we needed to be close. I made love to her on my bed and loved every minute of it. I love how I can show her the depths of my feelings in this act. I knew she was holding back so I found her clit and her release followed. I went over the edge soon after, and tried to express what I felt.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I whispered looking deep in her brown eyes.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." She replied with just as much love, but we were brought back to the present by a knock on the door.

"Oh, shit!" I whispered we both scrambled off the bed. I pulled my pants and boxers back up and she scrambled around looking for something.

"Yeah?" I yelled towards the door.

"Hey Eddie, just thought I would come and see if you needed _anything_."

"Tanya." We both groaned to each other.

"Where's my underwear." Oh that's what she was looking for.

"No, I'm fine Tanya. I'll be downstairs in a minute." I yelled back completely annoyed at my unwanted admirer. I looked around to help her find her underwear and found them on my desk.

"Come on Eddie, I'll make it worth your while." She said trying to open the door, I had never been more thankful for locks.

I handed the panties to her and pulled on my suit jacket trying to look presentable, not like I just had sex. I looked over to Bella and she was pulling on her underwear, and her hair was a mess thanks to me. And she still looked beautiful, but obviously like someone who needed to freshen up a bit after getting carried away.

"You might want to freshen up, and I'll get rid of her." I suggested, and then kissed her. She went to the bathroom and locked the door. I walked to the door and threw it open.

"What do you want Tanya? I'm not really in the mood for this." I said harshly.

"I can help with that." She purred and leaned in. I pushed her back and closed my door behind me.

"Come on Tanya, give it up. I don't want you." I said trying to sound nicer.

"But, what about sophomore year?" she pouted. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Tanya, that was almost three years ago. We had our fun, but I just don't want you that way." I said. "I'm sorry." She ran away from me then, hopefully finally getting the message. I walked back to my room, and locked the door. I looked at the clock and we had been in here for almost 30 minutes.

'Shit' I cursed myself. 'Now what are we going to say'

I reached the bathroom door but it was locked and I thought I could hear her breathing fast and erratic.

"Bella." I called, but no answer. "Bella, I'm coming in, okay?" I grabbed the key and saw her sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. I pulled her face to look in my eyes. "What, baby, what's wrong?" She looked at me like I had grown another head.

"What's wrong? What do you think?" she asked getting to her feet. "We just did……that in your parents house. I….I…I have to get back." She ran out before I could say anything. I just stood there knowing that I couldn't go after her but I wanted to so bad.

And she was right, it was wrong. Beyond words we had done the worst thing yet. I could tell in the short time my mother and Bella knew each other they were close and now we did that under her own roof.

**(A/N: Part 3-I was going to stop here, but since I made you wait so long I decided to keep going.)**

BPOV

I ran down the stairs and tried to calm myself before heading back to the table. I knew I had a lot of things to think about, but now wasn't the time. I was just about to round the corner to the dining hall when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw the last person I really wanted to see now.

"Bella, how are you? I heard you were here. I hoped I could see you." Mr. Newton said. He kept his arms around me still and I pushed against his chest out of his embrace.

"I'm good Mike. How's Jessica?" I asked, he and Jessica had been dating and yet he still felt the need to make advances on me.

"She's good. She is here too. But I had to get some air. Do you want to join me?" he asked holding out his elbow for me to take.

"No, I really should get back. I haven't even tried the food yet." I said and turned to walk away. He looked dejected but just shrugged and headed in the other direction.

I went back to the table and kept my head down not want to meet the questioning gazes of my table. I ate for a little while, but I was a little nauseous so I gave up.

"Bells, you okay?" of course my father chooses tonight to be observant.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." I said looking up for the first time. I chanced a glance over at Rose and Emmett and they looked away from me fast after I got them staring at me. I would've laughed if my heart were in it.

"So Bella, how do you like being back in Forks?" Brent politely asked from the other side of me.

"Pretty much the same. That's one thing about this place. You can rely on it to be exactly the same. It's just nice being close to family and friends." I shrugged.

"Yeah, it does have it's own certain charm." He laughed. "How do you like teaching?"

"It's my dream. I love Literature, so being able to teach it and show others why it is so great is a big reward." I said with a twinge of sadness at how it could all be taken away.

"Wow, that's more than any of my teacher's ever felt towards the subjects." He said. "What is your favorite novel?" He asked. I knew he was being nice, but I just didn't want to talk.

"Wuthering Heights." I stated.

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, Bronte is my favorite." I turned to Rose and asked. "Do you want to walk around a bit? Maybe the garden?" I asked her pleadingly. She nodded and kissed Emmett's cheek and stood. "Excuse us. I just need some air." I told the table, all too engrossed in different conversations to acknowledge me, other than a nod in my direction. I walked to Emmett and leaned to whisper. "You might want to check him." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he nodded standing up. I walked arm in arm with Rose to the Cullen's garden. She stayed silent for a few minutes while I took deep breaths. We sat down on a bench and just sat there.

"Are you alright, really alright?" she asked after a while. I looked into her eyes and shook my head. She turned to hug me on the bench and I just held her trying to get a hold of myself.

"I don't know what to do. I just keep making mistakes and I just don't want to hurt him. I think the longer this goes on the more we hurt." I said when I pulled back. She nodded.

"Now, honey I love you like you were my own blood, but did you two do what I think you did?" she asked. I blushed a looked down at my hands in my lap. I felt a tear streak down my face and land on my dress.

"Yes, I can't believe I did that. I feel so wrong and yet happy. I'm so screwed." I whispered. She hugged me again.

"I'm not going to say anything, because I think you are punishing yourself enough. But I know that you need to take a step back and look at this relationship, because as much as you love each other, I see you hurting and I just want you to be happy." She said as she wiped away my tears. I nodded still not meeting her eyes. "Now, let's find a bathroom and clean you up, I just have to get my purse so wait here a minute. I have some makeup in it so it can help."

"Okay." I stood and she made her way inside. I silently made my way to the first floor bathroom and it was locked. I could hear something inside though.

"Uhhnn, yeah…….that's so good baby. Harder." I snorted rather loudly at the fact someone was having sex in there.

"What?" I jumped at the voice that snuck up behind me, and come face to face with Edward.

"Dammit, you scared me." I slapped his arm. He chuckled and ducked his head, and put his hand deep in his pockets.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. It's just someone is in there doing something they probably shouldn't be." I laughed, and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I think someone's in there having sex." I whispered, and his eyes widened. He made a move to get closer to the door and put his ear to it.

"I wonder who it is?" he whispered. I put my ear to the door and was about only a couple inches from his face. I heard moans, and cursing, but no names. Until……

"Bella." The man grunted. We both looked at each other confused, and thinking 'what the hell?'

"What did you call me?" the woman shrieked.

"Um, Jessica." He tried to recover. My hand flew to my mouth.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Mr. Newton." I whispered pointing towards the door almost vomiting just thinking about it.

"Hey what's going on?" Rose asked from behind us, and caused us both to jump. I shushed her and she got closer. I mouthed 'sex' and used some very obvious hand gestures to indicate what was going on. She looked shocked for a second than laughed. "Man, Edward, your parents house is getting to see some serious action tonight." She laughed, and I looked down.

"You told her?" he asked me. Bathroom sex was completely forgotten. That is until the door opened and a very flustered Mike and Jessica came out.

"Sorry." They both muttered. Mike looked at me like he was apologizing and Jessica looked hurt when she saw me, and quickly hid it with a mask of indifference.

"Well, Mr. Newton and Ms. Stanley what took so long?" Edward asked amused.

"Mr. Cullen," Mike's eye widened when he noticed one of his students had caught him in a compromising position, and if we might have heard them.

"Yes, Mr. Newton?" Edward asked innocently.

"We, um, well.." he looked to Jessica

"Well, I don't see how that's your business, but we were just freshening up." She said with her nose in the air and stalked off, her heels clicking and clacking the whole way. Mike turned to us and then walked after her.

"That was so wrong." I shivered in disgust. "Did he really say that?" I looked at Edward. He unclenched his jaw then answered.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing!" we both said.

"EDWARD!" we all turned and saw Clay running towards us. "Hey, Ms. awesomest teacher in the world Swan," I laughed and then he saw Rosalie. "And hello there pretty lady." He halted in front of her. "My name's Clay." He stuck his hand out to her and she took it. She was used to this reaction, but you could see how it amused her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She laughed.

"I'm……" she was interrupted

"Rose." Emmett bellowed from down the hall.

"Rosalie." She finished, "And that's Emmett he's my….." she was interrupted again.

"fiancé." Emmett completed for her, while pulling her into his side and kissing her temple. He smiled at Clay and he just shrugged back.

"Figures all the good ones are taken," he said then turned to me. "Except you Ms. Swan, once I have that diploma I'm coming back for you." He winked at me, we just laughed, except Edward. He had his eyes closed and his thumb and forefinger were pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did you need something Clay?" he asked. Finally looking at his friend.

"Your mom said it's cool to start with the karaoke now that dessert is finished. The guys won't go up there without you." He pleaded.

"It'll be a while before I'm up to it. Do some solos and let some other people and I'll do it. You know the whole incentive thing I said before." Edward whispered the last part, and Clay nodded.

"What about you guys. It's open to all." He smirked, looking at all three of us.

"Maybe." "No!" "Hell Yeah!" We all said at once. Clay and Edward laughed leaving to the dining hall. Edward looked back and gave me a small smile before disappearing around the corner.

"Come on." She said and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Totally, threesome in the bathroom. Always a fantasy of mine." Emmett winked as he tried to push into the bathroom with us. Rose smacked on the back of the head and he rubbed it with his hand. "Baby, I'm just kidding." He said.

"Yeah." She said trying to close the door on him.

"Unless you want to." He said just as the door closed in his face.

"In your dreams McCarty!" She yelled back at the door. "Men." She huffed. I just laughed. "So let's get you looking as good as new shall we?"

About thirty minutes later we emerged from the bathroom to a line of agitated people. I looked to the floor and Rose just brushed past them. She came to a halt, and I, of course not paying attention, bumped into her.

"Oomph." I stumbled back. "What the hell Rose?" I asked. Then I caught what stopped her, or rather heard what stopped her. I stepped to her side and saw her face with an expression that could only be categorized as stunned and…..lustful? She was even drooling a bit. I followed her gaze and there was Emmet singing AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long. He had a crowd surrounding the mini-stage area. And he loved every minute of it. He caught site of her and winked.

"OH, Hell no!" she said and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the notebook with available songs. "Ah ha. I found it. You remember when Step Up came out and we loved it so much we memorized that dance in the club." I nodded my head not liking where this was going. "Well, we are going to sing it and dance." She demanded, not giving me a choice. She put in the request and turned back to me. My face must have displayed my horror, because she just rolled her eyes. "Come on, most of the people have left now anyway and it will be fun. Just let loose Bella." I sighed and knew this was an argument I wasn't winning.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But if my students give me any grief for this, I am no longer speaking to you."

Emmett's rendition finally came to an end after many air guitar solos and screaming. Rose just sauntered over to the stage not giving him a second look.

_I really wish they didn't use me for foreplay like this._

The music of Drew Sidora's Till the Dawn came on and I fell into step with her. We memorized this dance with our love for Channing Tatum and the movie Step Up. Sometimes we could take girls night too far.

Oh Oh

Oh Oh

Oh Oh

Oh Oh

Ohhhhhhh

Oh no no no

Out on the weekend

out on the weekend

Out on the weekend

Out on the weekend

Let them in, get the lights, let party begin

Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin

From New York to Miami by ten

I think I'm ready to go

Hot, every time that we hit up our spot

See everyone in line, and they payin a lot

'Cept their payin for the night

cuz the drinks are fixed

But the music is free

You want it, you got it

You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy

The music is freein'

(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend)

This is for my girls comin' from NYC

I'm feelin' you like your family

And everybody down from LA to DC

Rockin' to the same old school beat

This is for the kids in the clubs and the street

Turn the volume up three DBs

Get on the dance floor where the music is free

Slip gone until the dawn's gone with me

Gone until the dawn's gone with me

Where the music is free

Slip gone until the dawn's gone with me

(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)

_[spoken:]_

Now all my ladies,

Move it to the front,

show 'em what you got

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Oh, Oh ooh

Oh, Oh ooh

Oh, Oh ooh, ooh, ooh

Fellas?

Move, like that

_[scratched:]_

All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah

All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah

Oh....

Ah, Ah _[x4]_

And all my ladies say (Ah, Ah)

And all the fellas say (Ah, Ah)

Everybody say (Ah, Ah)

Come dance with me, ohh (Ah Ah)

And the story goes

Just like this, we have the men in bed and off

Till there mornin', there we go lettin off

Dollars droppin onto the table top

Once again, you can shake your thang and there aint no cost

This is for my girls comin' from NYC

I'm feelin' you like yous family

And everybody down from LA to DC

Rockin' to the same old school beat

This is for the kids in the clubs and the street

Turn the volume up three DBs

Get on the dance floor where the music is free

Slip gone until the dawn's gone with me

This is for my girls comin' from NYC

I'm feelin' you like yous family

And everybody down from LA to DC

Rockin' to the same old school beat

This is for the kids in the clubs and the street

Turn the volume up three DBs

Get on the dance floor where the music is free

Slip gone until the dawn's gone with me

Gone until the dawn's gone with me

Where the music is free

Slip gone until the dawn's gone with me

(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)

**Dance link on profile.**

Once we were finished Emmett took Rosalie and whispered something in her ear. Soon after that show Sue and Charlie decided to call it a night.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged them both and they walked out to the car, and I watched them drive away. I was still standing in the entrance when someone came up behind me.

"Hey," I turned and saw Edward. "Want to take a walk?"

"No. That's not a good idea." I walked towards him and looked around, no one was watching. I squeeze his hand and walked away before he could say another word. I think I might have smelled some alcohol on his breath but I'm not sure. I walked into the dining hall and there was still about half the people there. On the stage was a chair and four boys behind it, four very mischievous boys, Clay, Noah, Riley, and Seth. Someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards the stage, I looked and it was Edward with a small smile and a nod to the boys on stage.

"If we could have everyone's attention please." Clay said into the mike, I was at the stage by now and they all pulled me to sit in the chair. "This ladies and gents is our favorite person in the world. Ms. Isabella Swan, she is our English teacher, and all around awesome person. So to show her how much we appreciate her we are going to serenade her with this song." I am pretty sure I was fire engine red from my blush. I tried to get up but five pairs of hands stopped me.

"Nuh uh Ms. Swan stay put." Seth said and winked to the person controlling the music.

My jaw dropped at the song choice. Van Halen's Hot for Teacher came on over the speakers.

Spoken:

Oh wow, man !

Wait a second man. whaddaya think the teachers gonna look like this year ?

My butt, man !

T-t-teacher stop that screaming, teacher dont you see ?

Dont wanna be no uptown fool.

Maybe I should go to hell, but Im doin well,

Teacher needs to see me after school.

Chorus:

I think of all the education that I missed.

But then my homework was never quite like this.

Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,

Im hot for teacher.

I got it bad, so bad,

Im hot for teacher.

Spoken:

Hey, I heard you missed us, were back !

I brought my pencil

Gimme something to write on, man

I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold.

I know about this school.

Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold ?

How did you know that golden rule ?

Chorus

(guitar solo)

Oh man, I think the clock is slow

I don't feel tardy

Class dismissed

I got up from the chair after this gross display of disrespect and the five drunken boys had come to expect applause and now all there was was silence. When I made my way through the crowd, I passed Rose and Emmett and they had looks of sympathy on their faces.

By this time, I heard Esme on the stage scolding the boys and ending the night of karaoke. I ran to my car and realized I had left my purse in the house along with my coat. I didn't want to go back, I was mortified. Not only was half the town in there, but so was my boss. I didn't know what to do so I just stood next to my truck holding back tears.

I felt my coat being put on my shoulders and my car being unlocked. I was also guided to the passenger side and sipped into my seat. I faintly heard Rose tell Emmett to follow her in the Jeep to my house, and Esme's words of concern. I saw the other four boys being led to their parents' cars and looks of disbelieve and disgust on their parents faces. I knew they were drunk, but even with that they should know better.

It took all I had not to sob in my car on the way home. I just looked out the window of the passing darkness. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I let myself get too comfortable with my students and this is what happens. They think they can do things this inappropriate and I knew what I had to do.

"Rose, I think I need to call Jasper." She looked at me and understood immediately.

"Okay. Let's get you home first and rest." I nodded numbly, and I realized that I was.

Numb.

I knew what I had to do.

REVIEW!!!

I know you all hate me now.

SOOOOOO SORRY! I know this is really late, but I have no Internet so I finally found some Wi-Fi and now I'm back.

Check out my profile, I have some new stories.

With love to all,

courthale


	16. Repercussions

Here is the usual jazz. Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah.

LANGUAGE ALERT!

Chapter 16

Repercussions

EPOV

I woke up and felt the pounding of my head and groaned rolling over to bury my face in the pillows. Then everything came rushing back to me.

Bella was at the dinner.

Bella and Brent.

Bella and I on my bed.

Then I went downstairs and went straight for the liquor my friends had snuck in. I also think I had a whole bottle of wine all to my self. Everything was a haze after the whole bathroom fiasco with Mr. Newton calling out Bella's name. That was in no way funny. I vaguely remember some of the things that happened. Emmett decided to woo the crowd with some AC/DC.

_Only Emmett!_

I shot up straight out of bed when I remembered what I had done.

_SHIT!_

I had humiliated Bella last night. I let my stupid drunk friends convince me to sing a song that was crude and sexually suggestive. I don't know if it would have been as bad if not for the fact that I was actually sleeping with my teacher. It was wrong and stupid and I had to apologize. I didn't know what I would do. I got up and looked to my bathroom and there was a glass of water and two painkillers with a note.

_Edward_

_Your father and I have gone into town to get a few things. Don't even think about going anywhere. We will talk about the punishment for getting drunk and humiliating Ms. Swan when we get back. Take these because when I get home I know there will be yelling so I want you to have a clear head. Your aunt and uncle should be here by 11 but we should be back before that._

_Mom_

I debated on whether or not to listen to my mom or just go to Bella's. I decided that I would call Emmett. He should know how she is doing. I looked at the clock and it said about 6:00. He was always an early riser so he should be up. I found my phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang once and then was answered by my very irate cousin.

"What?" he growled. I heard a door shut behind him.

"Hello to you too." I tried to talk lightly.

"Cut the shit Fuckward. I don't want to hear it. And no I'm not letting you know about her. If she wants you to know she'll call you." I was taken back. Was it really that bad?

"Em, please." I pleaded. "At least tell me she's okay?"

He scoffed. "After the shit you and your little friends pulled, I think not."

"I was drunk." I defended.

"And that makes it okay?"

"No, but I just wasn't thinking. They all thought she would be cool with it and I was too drunk too argue. After what happened between us earlier in the night I just wanted to take the edge off." I sighed. "What am I going to do?"

He sighed too. "I don't know man. She cried all night."

"How do you know? Did you stay with her?"

"Yeah. I was in the living room for most of it but Rosie stayed with her all night. She's pretty messed up man." I cringed at this. I caused her pain. "Listen, I'll see if she needs anything, and then if everything is fine well see you later. If she seems okay I might ask her about you. If not, I'm not pushing it. Comprende?"

"Yeah." I sat on the edge of my bed and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "One more thing?"

"What?"

"Was it that bad?" I cringed waiting for the response.

"Well, define bad."

"'She'll never forgive me bad' or 'she'll be pissed for awhile then it'll all be okay bad.'" I held my breath waiting for a response.

"Let's just say she's talked about calling Jasper."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"Watch your language." My mother scolded from my doorway. "Whoever that is tell them bye because you need to meet your father and I in his study." With that she left.

"Aunt Esme is pissed too, huh?"

"Seems I fucked up." I said.

"No shit Sherlock." Then he hung up. I threw my phone on my bed a bit harshly. At the force I was just glad I didn't throw I at the wall. I took my time getting dressed because I was not looking forward to this. I made my way downstairs to my father's study and saw the door slightly ajar and peeked in to see both my parents in there obviously just waiting for me.

_Merry Fucking Christmas Edward!_

BPOV

I woke up the next morning only to find a warm body next to me. It scared me at first then, I realized it was Rose. She stayed with me last night as I cried about what I had to do. I had to distance myself from all of them, even Edward. I had to back off and make things right. It was the final straw last night to say the least. I needed to make myself as professional as possible to make them understand that it was no longer possible for them to disrespect me like that again. I also knew I had to do something else.

I had to break all romantic relations off with Edward, because it just wasn't possible anymore. I couldn't make it right in my head anymore. As much as I loved him, last night showed me that we had gotten too comfortable. Not only with the karaoke, but with what happened earlier in the night. The fact that we had had sex in his room while the majority of the town was downstairs only brought on a new round of guilt.

I also knew that after this school year was over, I needed a fresh start. Today I would call Jasper about the teaching position at the school he taught history at. He told me about it last year and they still hadn't found a suitable replacement. It was a private school in the Port Angeles area so it would allow me to be away from the memories of the only person I will ever love, but also close to my friends and family.

I also knew that breaking things off with him would allow us both to be free in a way. He could go to school where he planned, no strings attached. And I wouldn't have this dark cloud hanging over my head of how it was a forbidden love.

I looked at the clock and it said it was only about 6:30. I knew Emmett and Rose had plans for Christmas, and that I did too. I really didn't feel like celebrating, but I also knew that if I didn't go they would know something was wrong and I didn't want to worry them.

"Rose?" I whispered and shook her shoulder.

"Emmett, not now. I'm asleep. No sex til I'm awake." She grumbled, and I giggled. Only Rose. She opened one of her crystal blue eyes and saw me. "Bella?" she sat up.

"Yeah." I laughed. "You need to get going, I'm sorry I kept you." I looked down not meeting her gaze. She pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. How many times have you dropped what you were doing for me?" she asked. "It was the least I could do for you."

"Do you need to call Emmett to come get you or do you want me to take you home?" I asked as we got out of my bed.

"No, he's stayed too." She yawned and sure enough when we got into the kitchen he was already drinking coffee, and by the coffee machine were placed two mugs.

"Hey Bells, how you feeling?" he asked as he looked up from the paper. I just shrugged. I knew if I answered he would know I was lying, and if I told the truth it would just make me less numb. "Would you like Rosie and I to stick around? We can cancel our plans."

"No, of course not. I'll be fine. I just need to think some things over." I stated trying my best to keep up pretenses so I wouldn't drag them down with me. "Go and enjoy your Christmas. I'm fine." I looked at Rosalie and knew she wasn't convinced. "I'll call if I need anything. Even if I can't get a hold of you I can call Alice. The way she drives she'd be here before you anyway." They both looked at each other and nodded. I was stubborn when I wanted to be and this was a battle they knew they would lose. "Well, I have to get ready and head over to Charlie's so I can cook for them." I said my goodbyes to them and went to take my shower. I was just about to get in when my phone rang. I pulled on a robe and walked to the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Bella!" _Alice. Chipper overexcited best friend Alice._

"Hey, what's up? I was just about to get in the shower."

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were?" Her voice a little bit more glum.

"Rose called you." I stated.

"Why would you think that?" she was a little bit too innocent.

"Listen Ali, I'm more than happy to talk about this later but I really have to get ready and go to Charlie's" I huffed.

"Later. Promise?" she pouted.

"Later." Lie

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas." She was back to her normal self.

"Merry Christmas." I tried to return her enthusiasm. I hung up and about half way back to the kitchen when my cell phone went off. "Fucking holidays." I grumbled. I looked at the caller i.d. and it Esme's home number she had given me in case I got lost yesterday. I glanced at the clock and it said it was already about 8:45.

"Hello?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Bella, I'm so glad you answered. We have someone who would like to speak with you." I heard some shuffling and a familiar velvety voice spoke.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Edward." I answered distantly. I wouldn't do good to cry now.

"I have called to formally apologize for my behavior last night. I can't began to make excuses of how I acted and I am terribly sorry." He answered formally, no doubt because his parents were right there.

"Edward, I can accept your apology, but you have to know that there will be repercussions for you actions." I answered truthfully. "Now, I can't really talk to you right now so give the phone back to Esme." I heard shuffling again.

"Bella dear, we are so sorry for the way things got out of hand last night." She said with honest sincerity.

"No don't apologize. I just want to forget it even happened." I waved her off.

"Okay, if that's what you want." She said sadly. "Excuse me but I'm going to take this in the other room. Listen to you father and I'll be right back." She said to Edward. I heard a door close some footsteps and then another door close. "Bella, I really am so sorry. I should have monitored the boys drinking better. I hope we can still be friends." She pleaded.

"Esme, even though we have only known each other for only about 24 hours I feel very close to you. I will not lose my friendship with you over some childish mistakes. They are all good boys, and this mistake, yes it hurt me, but I also have realized that we aren't all perfect. Especially when you are young." I took a deep breath. "So if it is forgiveness you want you'll have it every time." I ended my speech.

"You are such a great woman. Your mother should be very proud." I smiled.

"Thank you. I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year."

"You to dear." We hung up and I decided to grab the cordless and my cell phone just to be safe.

I finally made it out of the house and to Charlie's by about 10. I came in and saw that Sue was already in the kitchen wearing an apron and working on some pies.

_Well,_ I thought, _Time for the show. Put on your smile Bella, and be a big girl._

REVIEW!!

I totally thought that Esme and Carlisle having Edward call to apologize would totally be something my parents would have made me do.

Go check out my one-shot Emmett and Bella. It's called Fast and Hard and it's called that for a reason.

I don't know when I will get to update next, but hopefully soon.

With love to all,

courthale


	17. Resignation

**This chapter is dedicated to CellaCullen, because you're awesome and you gave a review every single chapter. I love active readers, and therefore I love you. You Rock!**

**Nothing belongs to me. Except Clay and he's not up for sale.**

**If you want to see my dream cast for twilight go check out my profile.**

Chapter 17

Teaching Me Teaching You

Resignation

EPOV

It was the first day back at school and I felt like shit. Bella never returned my calls. I even sent her some flowers and nothing. Not a call or a text. I felt like my world was gone. All I wanted to do was go back in time and just take that stupid night back, but would it end differently. Would we still be together in the end anyway? I knew we were stupid to think we could make his work.

To top this shit off we still had the wedding for Emmett and Rosalie so I knew we would still have to see each other. I just thanked the gods that I didn't have any classes with her this semester. That would be hell. My punishment for that night was a month of being grounded and no more late nights until school was over. They made my curfew 11.

I deserved worse though. And I had a feeling it was going to get worse. I pulled into the parking lot at school and saw Bella's car sitting in the teacher's lot. I wasn't going to bother her until she was ready to talk. I deserved everything she gave me. I deserved to be completely ignored for what happened, but at the same time it felt extreme. Yeah I was stupid and drunk but she couldn't be thinking about breaking it off, could she?

"Cullen?" Clay shouted from the other side of the lot.

"Hey." I answered back.

"How did you end up?" he said sheepishly with his hand in his pockets.

"One month and they moved my curfew to 11 every night for the rest of the school year." I answered. "What about you?"

"I can't go with my parents to Cabo for spring break and I have a month too" he sighed and leaned against my car. "We were pretty fucked up, huh?" I just nodded and took my bag out of my car and started to walk towards the school. He kept pace with me and we walked in silence for a while. It was strange to have him so quiet. We ran into the other guys and they looked about the same as us.

"I'll see you guys later." I called after them when I got to my history class. They all mumbled goodbyes and kept walking. I walked into the classroom and it went silent. That's weird, even with all that happened it wouldn't be that big of a deal with the rest of the class. When I got to my seat people started to whisper to each other and some of them would even point to me. I sat through my first day of classes much the same way until lunch. I didn't really have any good friends in my first half of classes so I kept to myself. I got my lunch and went to our table.

"Hey." Seth said cautiously.

"Hey, what's going on I feel like everyone is staring at me or talking about me." I said to all of them. They all looked down confirming my suspicions. "What the hell guys? Just tell me." I demanded.

"There's a rumor. I think Tanya started it." Clay spoke up. I nodded for him to continue. "It's about Ms. Swan." I felt my world collapse around me. I tried to recover as to not look guilty.

"What is she saying now?" I asked her looked hesitant and could not meet my eyes as he said his response.

"That she's fucking a student. They got the suspicions at the Christmas party when we sang that stupid song. They say it's one of us. I even heard someone say it was all of us." He sighed and hung his head ashamed.

"Fuck!" I slammed my fist on the table. I felt all eyes on our table and some people laughing. "Why is she saying that?" I asked all of them. Then I remembered. I turned her down that night. I finally got through to her and she does this. They all shrugged but I waved it off. "It's because I was kind of harsh to her that night of the party." They all understood immediately. "Has anyone talked to Ms. Swan today?"

"No she isn't here." Noah said. "Someone said they forced her to resign." We all felt like shit for this. But it was my entire fault and I knew it.

"But we don't know for sure she could just be sick or something." Seth chimed in. We all nodded, just then Tanya and her flunkies walked into the cafeteria with a huge ass grin on her ugly ass face. She looked over to our table and her smile grew.

"Two can play at that game." I muttered and climbed onto the table. "HEY CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE? I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT TANYA GOT TESTED LAST WEEK AND NOT ONLY DOES SHE HAVE CHLAMYDIA BUT ALSO GHONOREA!" I yelled to the whole cafeteria. They all laughed and looked at Tanya. She screamed and ran out of the cafeteria passing a very distraught vice principal Newton. He looked around for a little bit and his eyes rested on our table and he walked over to us.

"Boys, I need you all to follow me." He started to walk out and we all got up and followed him to his office. I was like the walk of shame. When we got there Bella was sitting in a chair opposite the receptionist Angela. She had a far away look in her eyes as she usually did when she didn't want her emotions to overtake her.

BPOV

I got up and was immediately dreading my first day back. I didn't want to see Edward because I knew as soon as I did it would all crumble around me. I would let my emotions out. Seeing his face would open the floodgates. I couldn't do that, not yet. I got ready and got to school but was immediately held back by Mr. Newton.

"Ms. Swan can I please speak with you." He said seriously. The usual glint he had in his eyes was no longer there. "Will you follow me to my office?"

"I have to get to class." I stated.

"I called a sub." He said and began to walk towards his office. When we got there he sat in his chair at his desk and I was in the one across from it. "I have no other was to say this Ms. Swan, but we have had some calls of concerns from parents that are saying you've been getting too comfortable with students, boys in particular." he said in a firm tone. I knew this was coming after the party. I just felt like everything I had ever worked for was falling away from me. "Now while these accusations can't be proven some of the parents are taking it up to the board. I just thought it would be wise of you to take some vacation time until this is all sorted out." He said then dropped his façade. "Bella, I know that we aren't the best of friends but I want you to know if you need anything you have my full support."

"Well, I just know no matter what this will tarnish my image as a teacher. Even if I'm cleared of these allegations it doesn't mean I will ever be able to get a job again." I said in an angry voice. "I knew that after the party I would be put up for a review of some sort, but I don't see how 5 drunken boys can be my fault."

"It isn't just that Ms. Swan." He said taking back his firm tone and mask. "There have been some rumors that you have been more than friendly with a boy or two."

"I can't believe this! This is my career were talking about!" I shouted and stood up.

"Ms. Swan I need you to calm down. I know this isn't ideal but I think I might have a solution for you. If you resign now and leave than it will go nowhere on your record and you will get my recommendation for any future jobs. I think that would be the safest way for you to go. While they have no prove, it isn't likely for them to believe you, because unfortunately you have many factors working against you." He said looking up at me from his desk. Isn't this what I wanted to get out of Forks, but it feels so wrong. It felt like I was admitting guilt. But on the other hand I was. I had a sexual relationship with my student and if it got out things would be even worse. "You don't need to do anything now, the principal and superintendant will be here around lunch to talk with you. For now just think about it and come back then." I nodded my head and walked back out to my car. I got in and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello Bella, aren't you supposed to be in school now?" Alice chimed into the phone.

"Yeah, can I talk to Jasper?" For some reason that private school had an extra week of vacation.

"Sure." She said and I heard her yell for him on the other end.

"Hey Bella, is everything all right?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"No, I was wondering about that position in Port Angeles?"

"You want it. It's still opened. They haven't had a stable teacher in it all year."

"Yeah, set me up an interview. Tell them I might even be able to start this semester." I said.

"Why? You still have your job at Forks right?"

"No." I said sadly.

"Bella where are you?" he asked and I could hear Alice asking what was wrong and keys being picked up.

"The school parking lot."

"Meet me at the corner coffee shop. I'll be there in 25 minutes." He said and hung up. Well, I did need to talk; I guess I'll head over there. I sat there for exactly 25 minutes and Jasper came in looking worried.

"Hey." I said with a soft smile and hugged him.

"Hey, so do you want to take a walk or sit here." I thought about it and it was pretty busy.

"Walk." I said and grabbed my coat and scarf.

"So, what exactly is going on?" He asked as we walked in the cold Washington streets. I recanted everything and he was just as worried as I was. "I don't know what to tell you Bells." He sighed.

"I know. I would stand up for myself it wasn't something I was in reality guilty for. I feel like this is the only way to get out unscathed." He nodded.

"I think you should take the resignation deal. I also know you don't want to hear this and it will hurt, but I think Edward needs to understand tat it needs to be ended. You are just at a point that it can't work anymore. I know it will hurt but we can help. We're here for you." He said as he put his arm over my shoulders. I cried into his chest as we sat on a bench. I don't how long we sat there and he just let me cry but I felt like I knew what I had to do. It would hurt like hell, but it was for the best

"Thank you." I said softly. "I think since you're a teacher as well you really understand. I think I'll take this job if they hire me and maybe head back to school." He nodded and we got up. I looked at my watch and it was time for me to head back to school to talk to the principal and superintendant. "I better go sign my life away." I laughed humorlessly. "My dad is going to freak when he hears this." We hugged and he went back home to Alice. I walked back into the school with my head held high and tried to look as confident as possible.

_This was going to be the worst day of my life!_

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I know it's short but hey it's something.**

**Okay now I know you all are mad but it had to happen, it is a dramatic story, but if you want something not so depressing check out my other baby of fanfiction Fast and Hard. Check it out on my profile.**

**Well, if you all hang in there I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I'm not sure when.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	18. The End?

Totally depressing chapter! Sorry!

Chapter 18

Teaching me Teaching you

The end?

BPOV

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry that this is happening, but you have to know that we have to take all parents' concerns seriously." Principal Cooper told me as I sat in his office.

"I know." I answered sullenly. "I also know that if I fight this it will be a lose/lose situation." I said looking all of them in the eyes. "If I fight and win it will still let people have opinions. If I fight and lose well my career is over. So I think option three is my only option. I will resign with the promise of going quietly and if you will not let this be a hindrance to references. I have a job prospect in Port Angeles so I will hope I can be able to site you as a reference." I stated calmly.

"Of course Ms. Swan. I am terribly sorry about this. It was not my intention for you to have to leave, but if you feel it is best than so be it. I will give you not only references as a teacher but also a student. I remember you Ms. Swan and you will do great things. I know right now this doesn't seem fair, but it is part of the hazards of the job. I hope you will have better luck in Port Angeles. Now I guess you can dismiss the boys out there Mike. We won't be needing them to talk to us now that this is resolved." He said getting up from his desk chair. "I'm so very sorry Ms. Swan. Angela out there can help you gather your things from your room. We will let you have it for the rest of the day. We can just have your class have a study hall in the library." He said and opened the door for me. Five pairs of eyes that looked so sullen greeted me. I reached the last pair and almost sobbed. He looked so broken and torn. I met his green eyes and he looked to the people behind me and immediately shifted to look away from me. It broke my heart by I knew why.

"I'll come by after I'm done to sign the papers." I told Mike and Principal Cooper.

"Angela will you help Ms. Swan here with her things?" he asked Angela at her desk. She nodded and looked to me and I led her out the office doors. I heard them telling the boys to get hall passes and to return to class. Then I heard something I didn't expect.

"What the hell is going on?" Clay's voice asked from the office.

"I'm sorry young man but you can't talk to me that way." Principal Cooper answered.

"Ms. Swan didn't do anything, it's just stupid high school rumors. You can't just fire her." Noah pleaded. I wanted to cry at these boys' attempts at saving me. They were good boys just misguided.

"This is a matter between Ms. Swan and the school. It is unfortunate but she has chosen her path." He stated firmly. I was up against the hallway wall with Angela rubbing my back comfortingly while we listened. "Now you boys need to go to class."

"This isn't fair. Just because some stupid high school girls get jealous she has to be the one who's punished. She's the best teacher ever. She helps us learn in ways that it sticks. I for the first time enjoyed reading Pride and Prejudice." Seth stood up for me as well. I laughed through my silent tears. We heard the boys being ordered out of the office so Angela and I made our way to my or what used to be my classroom.

"Are you going to need a ride?" Angela asked softly as we pack some more things after a few minutes of silence. I loved her for never pushing things. She knew when I needed to talk and she would let me in my own time.

"I might just need help with some of the boxes." I shrugged. Not meeting her eyes.

"I'll call Jake. He dropped me off this morning." My eyes snapped up to hers and began to water.

"Jake." I croaked. I knew he would be so disappointed in me. I think it finally hit me with having to tell Jake everything.

EPOV

The rest of the day was a blur of nothingness. I felt like anything could crush me at any moment. I felt cold and dead. I felt nothing. I knew what would happen. This was the end. For us. The only solution that would make life simple. Did I want a simple life? If it was without her, I don't think so. But never the less she was hurting and it was my fault I had to let her go. I had to be unselfish and finish this. I felt a pain in my chest the moment I resolved this. I would say goodbye to my love, my heart, my world. I could only some day hope that she could find happiness. I prayed that maybe she could be with a man that truly deserved her. I was not that man. I was a monster and what happened is nothing short of a disaster.

Every touch was selfish.

Every kiss was selfish.

Every caress was selfish.

I loved her with all that I had but was it enough anymore?

No, I know that now.

It's not enough.

She only hurts from it.

So here I sit in my car outside her house that same day trying to walk up to her door and say the words that my heart is telling me not to say.

Goodbye.

BPOV

The day was a mess of phone calls and assurances that I was fine.

Lie.

I was far from fine. I was devastated. I felt my world fall into blackness with my decision and it was the right one. I couldn't put up this charade any longer. I was not the one for him. He deserved better, someone worthy. I got the job for the remainder of the semester and the next year. I didn't even have to interview. I would stay with Alice and Jasper until I found a place of my own and move there until I knew what to do next. But I knew teaching would never be the same. I had other dreams as well. Some of them to teach college, and others to write a novel. I even thought of going back to school. And all of those dreams had at one point included him. Now all I saw was void. Like once he was no longer there the blackness took over.

Nothing.

I loved him.

I love him.

He will always have my heart.

But now I must do the right thing and set this right.

So here I sit in my house waiting for him to come in from outside to tell him anything for him to let go. I know I have to say the last thing my heart wants.

Goodbye.

--

45 minutes later

My door opened and my love walked through the door. He looked about how I felt.

Broken.

He gave me a sad smile and sat across from me. My heart and body ached to be near him and broke when he didn't even choose to sit by me.

"Edward." I tried to say but it came out more as a strangle sob. I looked at him and he looked to be in so much pain. He seemed to want to reach out to me but thought better of it. I don't know if that make this easier or harder.

"Bella." He whispered. Looking deep into my eyes I knew what he wanted to say.

"This is goodbye, huh?" I laughed through my tears humorlessly. He looked to the ground and shifted in his seat. He didn't have to say the words I knew what was there.

"I think you should know that I'll always be here for you. However you need me." He was desperate now. I didn't know if it was for him or me to feel better.

Me, always me.

"The same goes for you. I want you to know it was never my intention for things to get this far. I am sorry." I said to him with determination.

"Don't." he whispered, his face a mask. "Don't say you're sorry. I had just as much if not more to do with this than you did." He raised his palm to me to make me stop.

"I…." I stopped myself. I couldn't say those words.

Those three little words that would make me crumble.

Those three little words that would make him do, I don't know what.

"Don't. I think it would be better if we just left it at that. No more. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." He said looking into my eyes begging me to let him go, and just as soon as the emotions flashed they were gone.

Begging me to understand.

But that was it I did understand.

Fully.

"I just want you to promise me one thing." He said desperate now, crouching on his knees in front of me. I nodded and he continued. "Stay safe. Be happy. Love when you can. Live a normal happy full life. I will always remember you. You taught me so many things about love and life that I will never forget, but I have to move on too. Just as you do. It will take time, but your memories of us will fade. It can finally be easier for you to live. We will be civil for Rose and Em. I would hate to make their wedding miserable because of us." He said with sadness. I nodded again the tears still staying at bay for now. He rose to his feet and look down at me. "I will always be here for you." He finally said. I stood in front of him not sure if he really meant what he said. He left without another word and sped off into the night. I fell to the floor and sobbed. I kept thinking all the things I wanted to say.

I'll miss you.

I love you.

I will never forget.

I will not be happy without you.

The sobs racked through my body and the stress combined with my tired stated made me pass out.

EPOV

I left because if I stood there one more second I knew what would happen. I would take her in my arms and never let go. I would tell her I loved her and that the thought of her with anyone else made me ill. The tears streamed down my face and I let the grieve consume me. I drove and drove. Not going anywhere but needing to be alone. I drove to places of ours. Secret meetings, and rendezvous.

Happy times.

Better times.

I sat on the steps of the library that we met. I just sat there quietly. No more tears left to cry. Only the darkness and myself. It was well after ten, and I would need to get home soon.

"Home." I scoffed. Home is with my Bella. I will never be home again.

"Hey son." I heard from beside me.

Chief Swan.

Great.

"Hey." I said.

"I got a call of someone loitering. I guess that was you." He stated.

"Yeah, I was just sitting thinking." I said flatly hoping he would leave. I couldn't look at him. His eyes were hers, his hair was hers. Even the curl in his hair was hers. It was no doubt she was his daughter. I looked to the ground and he sat beside me.

"Nice night." He said.

"Yeah." I responded shortly.

"Do you need to talk?" He said. The man of view words acts like he wants to talk to me. He seems genuine but maybe he wants to make sure my 'jump off a cliff, slit my wrists' look is only in his mind.

"I need a lot of things." I stated with a small laugh.

"Well, I know we don't know each other too well, but I can see from the look in your eyes is the same one I had about 22 years ago. Is it a girl?" When I didn't respond he took that as his yes. "Well maybe you should go and talk to someone. I know the only way I got through my problems was my best friends." He patted my back and stood. Our bonding was over. "Get home." He said and I nodded heading to my car. I got home and my mother was in the kitchen and my dad's car was gone so he must be at work. I tried to rush up the stairs to my room, but she got me.

"Edward?" She called to me. I sighed and headed to the kitchen,

"Yes, mom." I stood before her.

"I got some interesting phone calls today." She said as she washed her hands in the sink and got a plate of left overs for me.

"I'm not hungry." I couldn't eat. I would just throw it up anyway. She continued to plate my food not listening to me.

"They were about Bella." She said not meeting my eyes. "It seems she resigned and there were some rumors that she was inappropriate with a student." She was pleading with me to tell her it was untrue. She loved Bella and never would believe a thing like that to be true.

"I heard. She did resign, but she wasn't inappropriate with a student." I answered. She nodded and handed me the plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes and carrots. My stomach churned, but I would humor her. She sat on the stool on the island next to me and I ate for a little while in silence while she was thinking.

"I wish I could do something for her." She whispered. I knew she would if she could. But this was a situation beyond her control. "I will miss her."

"I know mom. I hear she's headed up to Port Angeles. Maybe she can still have lunch with you from time to time. And Em's wedding." She nodded and left me alone. I threw away the rest of the food because I couldn't stomach anymore. I walked up to my room and after a few minutes I heard my dad's car pull up and waited for the door to open and close. I heard it and heard muffled talking on the ground below and then footsteps headed to my floor. The knock soon followed.

"Edward, your mother and I need to speak with you." He said from the other side of the door. I was on my bed looking to the ceiling.

"Come in." They both walked in with papers in their hands and sat on either side of my bed.

"Son, we got some mail today and your mom and I wanted to have you open it with all of us here. You got a couple of things actually." I sat up and looked to his hands where the envelopes with various college stamps were posted on them.

NYU

Harvard

Yale

Columbia

Princeton

I took all of them and pass them each the other four and I kept the one from Harvard to open myself.

"You open those and I'll open this." I instructed them. They began to open them and I slowly opened the one for my dream school. My mother squealed when she opened her own alma mater, NYU.

I guess I got in.

"You got accepted to NYU and Princeton, honey." She hugged me. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered. My father was next. He grinned widely at the two letters in his hands.

"Yale and Columbia want you too." He smiled at me. I tried to be as excited as possible but the fear of being rejected by Harvard, my supposed dream and thoughts of Bella still were in the back of my mind. I opened my envelope last and looked inside. I pulled out the white stationary and looked to the words that would decide my fate.

--

**The end!**

**REVIEW!!**

**An epilogue and then a sequel.**

**I'm working on the epilogue now and it will hopefully be out to you by Saturday. And then I will work super hard on the sequel to get that to you.**

**The Sequel will be called Never Forgotten. I'll give you a preview. It is a few years down the line for little Edward and Bella. **

**But this is the last official chapter.**

**Forgive errors. I wrote this one fast.**

**Hate me; love me, spit in my face. I don't care but it is ExB they are meant to be. I will not let them just never be. Have more faith than that people.**

**I also have a poll on my profile so go vote on who Bella will be paired with in my next story. I will not release it until it is fully written so I can give you updates daily I feel bad for my sporadic updates.**


	19. Epilogue I Have Loved

**I know all of you hate me right now. But stay with me. And the poem I wrote myself on a whim. I just went with it. It's not that good, but imagine it is. **

Epilogue

I Have Loved

BPOV

"_He was my stand._

_My life runs through like sand._

_He was my all._

_One granule so small._

_He was my sight._

_Then struck the light._

_He was my love._

_It came from above._

_He was the beauty._

_And I the beast."_ I looked to the class and everyone clapped. I was left numb. The only way I ever mentioned my love was when it was written. A way of dealing, I suppose. I'd always been one of those hopeless romantics like Jane Austen. Now after everything, I'm a tortured artist like Ernest Hemingway. No love left for me. I had my chance, and it was gone.

_He was gone._

I feel nothing anymore but the basics. I feel friendship. I feel for my family. I'm no longer the girl I used to be. I'm a shell of Bella Swan. She was no longer whole without her other half.

_Him._

I can't even think his name. How pathetic. I feel like all I am is hollow. Just a placeholder.

Now here I am still nothing 3 years later. Nothing changed but my address. I live in New York. I'm working on my Masters and hopefully writing a successful novel. It is about a woman who loves the one she can't have, but selfishly takes him anyway.

_Sound Familiar._

I left after my first year of teaching with Jasper. I just couldn't be there anymore. Everyone who knew me, felt the need to ask the same question over and over.

"How are you?"

Dead. That's what I am.

But I never said that. I would put on a smiling face and be surrounded by the happy couples. Everywhere I turned was happiness. And that's not what I felt. The happy couples didn't mean to, but they just made it worse.

Jake and Angela got married in a small ceremony before I left two years ago.

Jasper and Alice finally made it official as well.

Sue and Charlie moved in together.

Even my mom and Phil had a baby. I know, right. I love my little brother though.

Rose and Emmett, well, that's a long story. They got married and I walked down the aisle arm and arm with my love. We didn't speak. And the tears I shed were not of happiness. He was so handsome in his suit. He looked at me once and the broken look was in his eyes that I'm sure mirrored my own. We kept it civil like we promised. Rose and Emmett knew of our "break-up" so to speak. They tried to make us as comfortable as possible. Which made me feel worse, to have my best friend worrying about me on her day. I put a fake smile on my face and told her the lie.

"I'm fine."

She didn't believe me but I would never let her see other wise. Alice knew as well and she tried to get me to talk but I never did. I never could.

So here I am in front of my class at NYU. Reading about my other half.

My soul.

I was to present a poem of feeling. Well, that's all I felt anymore.

Despair.

I took my seat and proceeded to listen to the endless and mindless "love" poems. I felt like ripping my hair out. But instead I just ignored it all. I just wanted to go home and do my normal ritual.

Call Renee, and talk to her and Blake.

Call Charlie and make sure he knows I'm still alive.

Shower.

Do homework.

Watch some t.v.

Work on my novel.

Read.

Listen to messages from my friends and occasionally call them back.

That was my life.

Depressing, right. And sure as hell boring.

I didn't even notice class was over until the others started to shuffle towards the door. I packed my bags and was half way out the door when my professor called me back.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Dr. Hunter?" I turned to look at him. He was only about thirty maybe a bit older.

"I was just wanting to tell you that you did an exceptional job today. It was unlike any of the others and very refreshing." He said as he sat on the edge of his desk. He was about 6' 4" and had dirty blonde hair, and well built. He would be attractive to anyone else. I just never felt that anymore.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I said in my small voice trying to make a break for it.

"I was actually wondering if maybe you would like to go and get coffee sometime and discuss it. I would really love to know your inspiration for some of your works this semester." He walked over to me.

"I don't know about that." I said. "I'm not really one to talk." Which was the truth now.

"Well, I would still like to grab some coffee with you." He smiled at me.

"Well…"I started.

"Just think about it." And he was gone.

_What the hell?_

I walked out in such a haze of the fact that my teacher wanted to take me out. It would have been downright comical at the irony of it all. I'm now the student. He's the teacher. The tables have turned. But I don't want anything like that. I was so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention and tripped over air yet again and dropped all my things on the ground.

"Shit." I muttered as I scrambled to grab all my things. I was reaching for my notebook when another hand went to get it. We made contact and a spark ignited. One I hadn't felt in so long. My head jerked up to the owner of that hand and found the familiar green eyes, bronze hair, defined jaw, that face I loved but now a few years older.

Edward.

"Edward."

"Bella." I lifted myself from the ground, books forgotten. We just stood there looking at each other. He broke the trance by capturing my lips.

I was home.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, do you hate me less? I hope so. Don't worry, when I get the sequel I will post it as an author's note on here. So don't worry about missing it.**

**I cried the whole time I wrote this. I know it's short. But bear with me. I really want to start on the sequel tonight and hopefully have it out this weekend. I have a bunch of papers to write but I am totally going to procrastinate to finish the first chapter of Never Forgotten.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	20. AN

A/N

Prologue and First chapter are up of Never Forgotten. (sequel)

Hope you all like it.


	21. Another AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody I had a great response to the first chapter of the sequel, Never Forgotten. Do you all remember at the end of chapter 8 I had left it a cliffhanger? Well, I originally thought of what I wanted to do with it, but it was way to sad and depressing and I decided against it. I was just wondering if you all wanted me to post it on here as an outtake or alternative whatever you call it. If I get enough responses I will. I'm warning you now it's awful and that's why I didn't post it, but I would hate it to never see the light of day. So tell me if you want to see it.**

**It will not be a part of the story and I won't continue it but I thought it would be interesting for you all to see how I was going to take it.**

**Just review your response and I'll post it on here.**


	22. ALT CHAPTER 9

**You asked for it. Beware!**

Alternative Chapter 9

Emergency

_I opened the phone, but before I could speak I heard a sniffle._

"_Bella, are you okay?"_

"_No, Edward, it's Alice. Something's happened."_

My mind went to a million directions at once in a matter of seconds.

"What is it? Did something bad happen to Bella? Where is she?" I never even gave Alice a chance to answer my questions.

"Edward, we were on our way back from Port Angeles and we got sideswiped. Bella's was on the passenger side and took most of the hit." I couldn't breath. My Bella was hurt, possibly worse. Alice took me out of my shock. "They are taking her to Forks for a surgeon there. He is supposed to be the best." Just as she said it my dad knocked on the door.

"Edward, I just got a call. I have to head back, they say they really need me." He yelled through the door and before I could comprehend he was gone. It must be bad if they called him; he was their go to guy in worst-case scenarios.

"I'll be right there."

"No, how will you explain yourself?"

"I'm coming I don't care, if someone asks I'm just visiting my dad. He is a doctor there and I am pretty sure he's the one that they are taking her to." I was in my car by now and just about to pull out of the driveway.

"Ok, we're about there. So hurry." she hung up, and I pushed the car as fast as I could. I got there in about 3 minutes. Just as I was pulling in the ambulance was too. I looked in the back and saw Alice sitting next to Bella who was unconscious on the stretcher. She looked so beaten and bruised. Alice only had a few cuts on her head, but Bella was completely the opposite. I pulled up behind them and we stopped at the E.R. doors. I got out quickly just as they were getting her out.

"We have a female, 22 years old, multiple lacerations, head wound and possible concussion, and signs of internal bleeding." The paramedic said to the doctor who was waiting. I looked to Alice who had an expression that was sure to mirror my own, surprised and saddened. "The biggest concern is the loss of blood. She has a piece of windshield stuck in her right leg, it seems to be lodged in a major artery."

"Let's get her prepped for surgery, Dr. Cullen is waiting." The doctor shooed them.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just stood there with my heart in my hands.

"Edward?" Alice took me out of my thoughts. She put her hand on my shoulder, and I just fell kneeling on the ground. I was numb. Nothing, but Bella mattered, and now this was happening. As soon as I realized that I picked myself up off the ground and headed inside with Alice. Then her phone rang. "Rose?......Yeah we just got here…….No, I'll ask him." She turned to me. "Is it okay if Rose brings Emmett." I nodded weakly. "Yeah. Rose he says it's okay. He actually might need him anyways…..Is Jasper coming with you?.....Okay, bye."

Just as we were entering the hospital, we heard more sirens. We turned and saw Charlie pulling in under the canopy. He jumped out of his car and went straight to Alice. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Alice, where's my baby?" but before she could answer he went inside and asked the nurses. I had never seen him like this. The normal Charlie was calm and collected, this Charlie was hysterical.

We wondered over to the chairs in the waiting room and sat down. Alice and I didn't really know each other well, but she still held my hand to comfort me, and I to comfort her.

Charlie came back with a look that said everything. She was in bad shape and we didn't know what was going to happen. He sat down across from us and put his head in his hands. Alice gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, before getting up and going to Charlie's side. She put her arm over his shoulder and he quickly pulled her into a hug and started to cry. They stayed like that for a while before he stopped, and realized he still hadn't called Renee.

"Don't worry, you stay here and I will call her." Alice said while getting up. "I have her phone so I can get the number from it." She walked away as soon as she left six more people showed up. Two, I didn't know, one in a wheel chair and the other looked like a younger version of the man in the wheel chair, and Ms. Webber made their way over to Charlie as Rosalie and Emmett came to sit next to me. The other man followed Alice out the door. I noticed Rosalie's black eye that she must have gotten in the accident.

"Hey." Emmett said when he sat down. Rosalie whispered something to him and he nodded. "Hey, you wanna go get some coffee, Edward?" I shook my head no. He leaned in and whispered. "Come on, we need to talk." I slowly got up and I think it was the first time Charlie even realized I was there.

"Edward?" he asked, all his questions showing in his eyes.

"Hey, chief Edward's Emmett's cousin. He came for moral support." Rosalie jumped in to say. He just nodded and went back to his discussion with the others. I made my way to the cafeteria with Emmett, neither one of us saying anything while he got two cups of coffee. We sat down and I just stared into space trying not to think the worst.

"So….." he tried to start the conversation. "Rosie said you might need to talk about something, and that I was probably the only one you would want to tell." I nodded. "Edward, I know we are cousins but I always considered you more of a brother, so whatever's wrong please tell me, I want to help." He paused to let me speak but I couldn't find my voice. "Okay how about I ask you yes or no questions and you nod?" He must have understood my inability to speak. I nodded. "First, I just want to say that Bella is like a little sister to me, and I can see that she met someone over the summer that made her happy. I saw the same with you as well but didn't put it together til now. You and her are together?" I nodded. He sighed and put his coffee down. "Do you love her?" I nodded. "Are you doing okay?" I shook my head no. "Man, this isn't fair you know. She is one of the best people I know and this happens to her. It's not fair!" He shouted. I looked at him and saw the sadness there. "Is Uncle Carlisle here?" I finally found my voice.

"Right after Alice called me and told me, the hospital called him and said they needed him. I assumed it was for her, and you know what that means." He nodded understanding that Carlisle would be called in if the situation were urgent, and bad. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose her." I finally lost all composure and started sobbing. He made his way over to me and pulled me into an Emmet sized hug. I don't know how long I cried, but before I knew it I heard my name.

"Edward?" Alice shouted while running down the stairs into the hospital cafeteria with the man from before right behind her. "She's out of surgery." I ran to Carlisle's office. I knew he would sugar coat it for them so I wanted to talk to him alone. Emmett was right behind me, as was Alice. We stood there and waited for what seemed like forever. He finally came in with the long hours showing on his face.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" He looked at the faces of the people with me. He noticed Emmett and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Uncle Carlisle, Bella, I mean Isabella Swan, is a good friend and we wanted to know what happened. Please we want the truth. Don't hold back."

"Well, like I told Chief Swan, we are going to keep her in a drug induced coma, because she has a lot of healing to do. The surgery went as well as could be expected with someone whose injuries were as severe as hers." He replied while making his way to his desk. "But I also must say, if you want the truth, that I can't say for sure if she'll make it. It isn't certain yet if she is out of the woods. The baby is fine though. As long as we keep her under we can expect the baby to be fine. If she were to move around to much it would harm the baby." I felt my world fall. The baby? What?

"Baby?" I choked out.

"Yeah, I am assuming by all your faces, you didn't know. But when we did the ultrasound to see the extent of her injuries we found that she is about twelve weeks." He looked around the room, but stopped at my face. "Edward, if you don't mind me, I know she is a teacher but why are you here?" I faintly heard Emmett defend my presence as moral support like Rosalie, but I didn't completely register his response.

I couldn't think or even focus on his words. I just kept thinking 'Bella isn't out of the woods, and she is pregnant' I couldn't process this. 'Is it mine?' I thought then mentally scolded myself for doubting if it was mine. She would never do that. But how, she was on the pill. I thought that made it okay to not use protection.

"How long?" Alice asked loudly breaking me from my thoughts.

"We will take off the drugs once we see her progress. But I can't say for sure when she'll wake up after that. All we can really do right now is wait." He started to put on his coat. "I'm going home, but ill be back in a few hours to check on her, I'll call with updates as often as I can, alright?" we said a collective yes and made our way back to the waiting room.

I didn't even realize we had been there all night, but then I saw the sun rising. When we got back the waiting room it was full of people. Some I could recognize, Forks was small and if you didn't know their name at least you knew their face. Mr. Newton and Ms. Stanley were in the corner, and some other teacher's were consoling some of the students that were there for her, my angel. I looked around and realized that even though she had only been there a week she had already made such an impact. Some other people were there and I assumed were some Quileutes from La Push, because of their dark russet skin color. I saw Charlie still in the same chair and Alice holding his hand while he just looked into nothing in particular. All these people were here for her.

She was so caring and sweet and touched so many people's lives that they were all here for her. I wanted to see her just to look at her face again. I felt like a lifetime ago that she smiled at me, or a blush fanned her beautiful face. I couldn't take anymore so I ran. I don't know why I just ran. I didn't know where I was going or why but I couldn't think about it. If I allowed myself to the pain in my chest would surely kill me. I made my way down the hall and turned, I registered the calls of my name behind me but didn't acknowledge them.

I don't know why but I felt a pull. Something was drawing me to it, and I ran towards it. I stopped in front of where the pull was greatest and found it to be a room. I heard the heart monitor and the steady beat of a heart behind the curtain, I also heard the noise of a breathing machine, and then I heard it. _Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh,_ I was quiet, but fast. I walked over and pulled back the curtain and saw her. She was so beautiful, even though she was so broken and fragile she was still so beautiful. She had a tube down her throat to help her breath. Many other things to make sure her body was functioning properly and then I looked down and she had a strange device strapped to her stomach. I followed the cord to the machine beside her bed and saw it. It was a monitor to keep track of the baby's heart beat. I didn't know what else to do but listen. I fell to my knees. And began to whisper to myself

"Why? Why her? She is my soul, my life. I need her. Please don't let this happen. Please let her get well. She doesn't deserve this. Let her be. Take me instead. Please." The tears fell down my face and to the floor. As I was making my declaration I suddenly heard someone behind me. I jumped to my feet and turned to Carlisle.

"Edward, what's going on?"

--

Now you see why? Geez, this would have been even more depressing than what i actually decided to go with.

Well that's all folks!

LOL!

Check out my sequel to Teaching Me Teaching You!


End file.
